The Dragonblood Saga VII: Dragon Queen
by ForTalosandtheEmpire
Summary: Four years after Alduin's defeat tragedy strikes, breaking the tentative peace and leaving the Empire on the brink of destruction. For Mara Fides, the pieces finally begin to fall into place. As the final battle approaches and the impossible becomes reality, the shape of the future and the fate of the Empire rest in her hands. Final book in the Dragonblood Saga.
1. Chapter 1: Fallen

**Rating: Rated T for violence, dark themes, and language.**

 **Disclaimer: The Elder Scrolls series is the property of Bethesda Game Studios.**

 **This is the seventh and final installment in** ** _The Dragonblood Saga._** **Please read** _ **Honor Bound, Madness Rising, Into Ashes, Bitter Faith, Night's Bane,**_ _ **and**_ _ **Once Forgotten**_ **before beginning this story, as much of what happens here is original content and relies on events that occurred in the previous books.**

* * *

The letter sat, crumpled, in my pocket, and the implications of it weighed heavy on me. They had ever since it first arrived for me in Whiterun a few weeks before. Ma had immediately warned me against going.

" _It's too dangerous,"_ she'd said when she saw just what the letter was, when she saw the seal upon it. " _Mara, what if it's a trap?"_

It almost certainly was a trap of some kind. But I had no choice but to accept the… invitation, if you could call it that. I'd known I had no choice when I first read those words, the parchment crushing between my tense fingers. Titus Mede II, Emperor of Tamriel, had requested an audience with me. A false Emperor, descendent of a usurper of the same name who stole the throne that should have belonged to the man I loved. A usurper that I hadn't been around to stop. And the "request" he wrote in the letter was an order, of that I was absolutely sure. Why he wanted me, however, that was another matter entirely. Any number of things was a possibility, and I had no idea what his true motives were.

There was really only one way to find out.

Despite it being late in the summer, the evening wind was cool and damp on my skin as I made my way down the docks outside of Solitude. Gusts tugged at the loose strands of hair that framed my face and whipped the hem of my cloak around my ankles. Gulls cried out in the distance and the sound echoed eerily over the water. Through the natural stone arch that supported the city I could see the moons beginning to appear over the horizon. Out in the bay was the _Katariah,_ Titus Mede's ship. I frowned as I gazed out at the monstrous thing. It seemed extravagant, even from that distance, but I'd expected no less from him.

At the end of the dock several of the Penitus Oculatus agents waited by a rowboat. They were the Emperor's personal guards, created after the White-Gold Concordat effectively destroyed the Blades. False guardians for a false leader. All of their eyes were on me as I approached them. Reaching into my pocket, I retrieved the letter. I smoothed it out as best as I could and handed it to one of them. He looked it over carefully and nodded to the others before gesturing to the boat.

"The Emperor is expecting you, Dovahkiin," he said. "This way."

I climbed into the boat and they cast off. Once I was actually on the water, the briny smell of the bay became stronger. I took a deep breath of it, trying to calm my nerves.

As we got closer to the _Katariah_ , the details of the ship became clearer. A carved wooden dragon decorated the stern. The sight of it made my fists clench. Flags displaying the Imperial sigil hung over the sides. They caught in the wind and the fabric snapping loudly as they waved.

Cold, salty spray blew into my face as we pulled up alongside the ship. A rope ladder swung down, and I climbed it up to the deck. Several more of the Penitus Oculatus waited for me there. They led me across the lantern-lit deck, up a flight of stairs, and inside. We stopped at a heavy door at the very back of the ship. One of them knocked and called out, "The Dovahkiin is here, sire, as you requested."

"Very good," a man's voice answered from the other side. "Send her in."

The Penitus Oculatus agent opened the door and nodded for me to enter. When I did, he shut it behind me.

An aged, balding man stood alone on the other side of the small room. My fists clenched tightly as I caught sight of him.

He faced the large stained-glass windows that lined the far wall, his back to me, and he clasped his hands behind him as he stared out at the darkening water. His robes, dark purple and trimmed with white fur, were almost exactly like the ones I remembered the Septims wearing so long ago. Except his were not burned, torn, or caked with blood. Fury simmered in my veins. How did that man dare to wear the garments of those so much greater than him? He had no _right_.

"You wished to see me, sire?" I asked in as even a voice as I could manage. Despite my best efforts, a harsh edge still managed to creep in.

"Yes. I have heard a great deal about you lately, and it has come to my attention just how much of a threat to me you truly are."

I was completely taken aback. "If you mean about the dragons, I don't really–"

"I was _not_ talking about the dragons." He sighed. "You are a symbol, a herald, of things that were better left dead."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

I took a few wary steps forward. As I did, my eyes caught on the books piled on the desk between him and me. It was funny how familiar it looked, an Emperor having stacks of books lying around. One of them was the black-covered Book of the Dragonborn, a title I'd seen often enough lately. The other was old, with a faded orange cover. I caught a glimpse of the title, so worn it was barely legible, and was immediately paralyzed. With a trembling hand I lifted the cover to look at the title page.

 _The Oblivion Crisis._

I sucked in a sharp breath. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible.

There was a small slip of parchment sitting on the page just below the words. Gingerly, I picked it up and turned it over. On it was a sketch of a statue's face. Her frozen jaw was set in a proud look, her cold eyes fixed on a point somewhere in the distance. There was no doubt in my mind as to who it was.

Me.

"You may have the rest of the world fooled, but I know who you really are, Champion of Cyrodiil," Titus Mede said, snapping me out of my daze. The drawing fluttered out of my slackened grip and landed on the floor. "I must say, you do look a great deal like your statue."

"So I've been told." Everything in me was tense, waiting, but for what I still wasn't entirely certain. "How did you know?"

He turned to face me then, brown eyes stony. He wasn't a Septim, not by a long shot, but I could still sense that he was dangerous. Very dangerous.

"You've been the talk of Skyrim for the past five years. A mysterious, fiery-haired heroine who seemed to appear out of nowhere at their precise moment of need. A woman who displayed some very old-fashioned views of the Empire. A woman who shared the name of another, very similar figure from an age past. It was suspicious at best, so I looked into it. Now here we are."

"Here we are," I repeated slowly, cautiously. His eyes never left mine.

"I suppose you want to know why I summoned you here."

"That would be nice."

"I want you to swear loyalty to me, Mara Fides."

I let out a harsh laugh at that. "Loyalty? To _you?_ You and all your family are usurpers to the Ruby Throne."

His cold gaze somehow turned even colder as he glared at me and said, "The Septim Empire is dead, even you must understand that. However, I still need you."

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"The people trust you. Despite your attempts to keep yourself hidden, stories of your deeds are spreading all over Tamriel. And we want the same thing, you and I. We want stability for the Empire, something there has been little enough of for a very long time. Stand with me, and that may finally be a possibility."

"And if I refuse?"

"I am fully prepared to do anything it takes to remove the threat that you pose," he said, his voice firm. "I don't know how you've managed to survive this long, but I will keep you locked away for a very long time if that's what is necessary."

There was the threat I'd been expecting.

"So my choices are either to stand with you or be imprisoned? Is that it?" When he didn't answer I shook my head slowly. "If my loyalty belongs to a dead Empire, Mede, then so be it. It will _never_ belong to you."

"I had hoped you might reconsider."

"You don't know me as well as you seemed to think, then," I told him through gritted teeth.

"Very well." The usurper again clasped his hands behind his back and lifted his chin to stare imperiously at me. "The story goes that Emperor Uriel Septim the seventh freed you from the Imperial Prison. How would you like to return there?"

I glared at him.

"You will return on this ship to the Imperial City. There I will arrange for you to–"

That was when I heard it: a faint scraping, clicking sound coming from the door near the windows, perhaps leading out onto a balcony at the back of the ship. Then there was the much sharper _click_ of the lock. The doorknob slowly turned and I inhaled sharply.

" _Get out of here,_ " I hissed.

"I am your Emperor," he snapped back. "I will not be ordered about!"

"I can't just–"

The door swung open. In the threshold stood a tall figure garbed entirely in black. There was a pair of wicked looking knives clutched in his hands. Mede turned at the sound before I could warn him. I barely had time to draw my sword before the assassin plunged one of the daggers into the Emperor's chest. Titus Mede fell to the floor with a choked sound and lay still, his eyes fixed on the ceiling of his chambers. Heart pounding, I looked up from the Emperor lying dead at my feet to the advancing assassin.

It seemed all too familiar to me.

The attacker was at least a head taller than me, if not more. I shifted into a defensive stance as I backed up and watched him closely, waiting for him to make his move.

From outside of the Emperor's private quarters I heard the sounds of shouting and hurried footsteps. The door burst open a moment later and several of the Penitus Oculatus agents rushed inside. For a split second their gaze shifted between me, Mede's body lying on the floor, and the assassin. The dead Emperor's blood still dripped from one of his knives.

The assassin struck with his other blade, slashing through my sleeve and cutting into my right arm. I hissed and instinctively stepped back, clutching the wound to stem the blood. Using my preoccupation, he made a dash for the door he'd entered through. The one leading to the balcony… and to his escape.

"Oh, no you don't," I snarled.

The Penitus Oculatus made to go after him as well, but I was much faster. I shoved the door open and wrenched the assassin back from the balcony's railing, tearing off his head covering as I did. The assassin was an Altmer; his golden skin was turned a sickly color by the faint moonlight.

I barely had time to register that when his arm shot out, grabbing me by the shoulder and wrenching me forward. Searing, blinding pain erupted through me as he plunged his dagger into my side. I gasped.

" _Long live the Aldmeri Dominion_ ," he hissed in my ear.

"Stop!"

The agents faced the assassin, their blades drawn, and he ripped the knife from me. I staggered and watched through blurry eyes as he made for the railing again.

" _No…_ "

I grabbed him around the waist, trying to pull him back, but he was too heavy. I toppled over the edge of the balcony with him and plunged into the water below. The force of the impact knocked all of the air from my lungs. I tried to get to the surface, tried to breathe, but the Thalmor assassin held me under.

Everything was… fuzzy. Hazy. I couldn't think. My side and chest both felt like they were on fire. My hands, which struggled against him, did nothing. Finally he kicked me away and vanished in the dark water.

Air. I needed air. But I couldn't… Couldn't find the surface. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't see.

Darkness enveloped me and I was gone.

* * *

Fresh pain ripped through the wound in my side and my eyes snapped open. My sharp gasp quickly changed to a hard cough as I fought to breathe. Over my head I saw not the sky as I'd expected, but a dark stone ceiling. Candlelight cast eerie shadows on the surface. I felt flat, cold stone beneath my fingertips.

At the sound of a sharp clatter nearby, I turned my head. Styrr, Solitude's priest of Arkay, stood there watching me with wide eyes. His face had gone very pale and he almost seemed to be shaking. On the floor at his feet was a small knife I recognized as an embalming tool.

"Divines have mercy," he whispered.

That's when I finally realized where I was. The Hall of the Dead.

He'd thought I was…

"Get a healer," I managed before I went under again.

* * *

"… But how? They said she was _dead_ when they found her! Did someone bring her back, or–"

"No one brought her back. There's no sign of necromancy on her."

"How do you explain it, then? She was stabbed and fell into the bay. She should be dead right now."

"I _can_ hear you, you know," I grumbled.

Opening my eyes, I saw Lydia, Serana, and Hadvar all hovering over me. The former two I'd asked to stay nearby the city before I went to meet Titus Mede just in case things went poorly… which they definitely had. I had no idea where the legionnaire came from.

Glancing around I saw we were in a small, windowless room. The other three sat around my bed.

"Thank the gods you're finally awake," Lydia said.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Two days."

"That's a vast improvement over last time," I said with a hoarse chuckle. Hadvar and Lydia both stared at me, but Serana gave me a knowing look. She'd been stuck in a box for a couple thousand years. She understood. "Where are we?"

"Still in Solitude. Castle Dour, to be specific. You were transferred here after the… incident in the Hall of the Dead and seen to by healers," Serana explained.

"I was sent here on assignment by the Legion and came to see you were all right as soon as I could." Hadvar hesitated and added in a slower, more careful voice, "I overheard what happened. They found you in the bay below Solitude, drowned and with a stab wound in your side from your fight with the assassin. You weren't breathing when they pulled you out. Mara, you should be dead right now."

"I definitely should be."

"So what you said about the Daedric curse, about what happened two hundred years ago, this is what it does?" Serana asked. "It keeps you alive no matter what?"

"It's not quite that simple, but… yes."

Lydia looked between us, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"Two hundred years ago? But that would mean…" Hadvar's words died off abruptly. I looked over to see him staring at me.

"That would mean what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You… You're…"

There was a sudden knock on the door. The four of us looked up to see General Tullius step into the room. Instantly, Hadvar got to his feet and saluted the General.

"At ease, soldier," Tullius said to him before turning to me. I recognized the exasperated look on his face as one I'd seen many times in the past. "Now, Dragonborn, you've been caught up in a lot of mad things before, but this takes precedence. After meeting with the Emperor and witnessing his assassination, you were stabbed by the same assassin, fell into the bay, and woke up _alive_ in the Hall of the Dead. That's not exactly normal, even for you. I suppose you have some kind of explanation for just how you managed that little trick?"

He stared at me with a frown and crossed arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hadvar's dumbstruck expression was still on his face. I took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you general," I said slowly.

"Oh? How so?"

"My real name is Mara Fides. I was the Champion of Cyrodiil."


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

I sat cross-legged on the end of the bed, skimming through a copy of _The Oblivion Crisis_. My curiosity had gotten the better of me and I'd requested seeing it not long after the General visited. Reading about the events that I lived through as they were written by someone who hadn't experienced it firsthand was a strange experience, to say the least.

The general idea of what happened during the Crisis was mostly correct, but the details... As Esbern had said, the book made no mention of me joining the Blades. Or of how Martin was able to translate the Xarxes and open the portal to Paradise, other than that it had been a great risk to his sanity. Was I the only one he told of his history with the Daedra? The feeling I got from that realization was bittersweet.

The door opened and I looked up to see Lydia step into the room.

"I can't believe that was you," she said quietly, shutting the door behind her. There was still an awestruck tone to her voice that had not gone away in the days since she found out who I really was. "I've lived in the same house as you for five years, and I never guessed..."

"I've tried to keep it that way, but apparently I didn't try hard enough. It hasn't gotten out yet, has it?"

She shook her head and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. There are plenty of people out there who I would rather _not_ know that particular detail."

I looked back down at the book in my hands.

 _Mehrunes Dagon himself left Oblivion and entered Tamriel, breaking the covenant. Only the unlit Dragonfires allowed this to be possible. Now that the barrier was ripped asunder, it was too late to relight the Fires. Martin Septim chose to make the ultimate sacrifice – he shattered the Amulet of Kings to become the avatar of the god Akatosh and do battle with Mehrunes Dagon._

 _Records of this battle vary wildly. What we do know is that Mehrunes Dagon was defeated and sent back to Oblivion. The avatar of Akatosh was turned to stone and can be seen to this day in the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. With the Amulet gone, the Dragonfires quenched, and the last Dragonblood Emperor dead, the barrier to Oblivion is sealed forever._

I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to stand looking at it anymore, and took a deep breath. The author made it all sound so... simple. Martin just shattered the Amulet of Kings and turned into the avatar of Akatosh to fight Mehrunes Dagon. This "Praxis Sarcorum," whoever he was, hadn't been there in the Temple of the One that night, staring up at the massive golden dragon while it felt like the air itself was burning. He hadn't been there to watch helplessly as Martin died to seal the rifts leading into Dagon's realm of Oblivion.

I felt Lydia gently take the book away from me and heard her ask, "What is it like, having to remember all of that?"

For a long time I couldn't answer.

"It hurts," I finally managed to tell her in a voice that was barely a whisper. "It's been so long and it still _hurts_."

I'd found out they'd given him a sainthood for what he did, but that all just felt so... hollow. He should have been an Emperor, not a saint.

There was a knock on the door, then Tullius's voice. "Can I speak with her privately for a moment?"

"Of course."

When I heard Lydia get up and walk away, I opened my eyes again, looking up at the General.

"Have you heard anything, sir?" I asked him.

"The Thalmor are denying that the assassin that killed the Emperor was one of theirs, but I don't buy it. They're responsible, I'm sure of it, but without the physical proof..."

"There's nothing you can do. I understand." I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Have they asked about me yet?"

He shook his head. "No. We've been keeping your presence here as quiet as possible, but it's only a matter of time."

"Why this? Why now?"

"I'll tell you why. Ever since we executed Ulfric, things have been calming down in Skyrim and, by extension, the Empire as a whole. The Civil War forced us to divert needed resources and throw away good soldiers quelling the rebellion. That was exactly what the Thalmor wanted: the Empire weak and divided. Easy to break when the time was right. Now the Emperor is dead, murdered on his own ship. I suspect there will be a struggle for power soon."

"Does he have any heirs?"

He shook his head. "He had two sons, but both of them died in a feud over a decade ago. There's no one left."

A murdered Emperor with no living heirs. That was an all too familiar situation to me.

Tullius seemed to hesitate for a moment before adding in an undertone, "If there were any Septims left, this would be much easier."

"They're all _dead_ ," I snapped, angrily shoving down the cold feeling in my chest.

"No thanks to you."

"You don't think I did everything in my power to get Martin onto that throne? He didn't tell me his plan that night. If he had, I would have stopped him. I would have done _something!_ " I took a deep breath. "But it's over. All we can do now is pray that someone will step forward before the Dominion does."

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Hadvar asked me later.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Do?"

He shrugged from his spot leaning against the wall and said, "You were the one who jumped into action the last time something like this happened."

I snorted. "I didn't have much of a choice last time. Stay in prison for the rest of my life or get pardoned by the Emperor? There honestly wasn't _that_ much of a choice there. And you can see how badly I did last time."

"You did save Tamriel from Dagon," Lydia pointed out.

"That was all Martin. Planning everything out, fighting Dagon, that was him. I just helped."

Silence descended among the four of us. I felt two pairs of green eyes and one pair of gray watching me.

"My cousin looks up to you," Hadvar said. "You're her hero."

"I know. I saw the doll Sigrid made her. Why do you think I haven't worn my hair in a ponytail for the last five years? Besides, you all seem to be forgetting how abysmally I failed last time/"

"You didn't fail," he insisted.

"Didn't I?" I stared at him and went on, "Why are we facing another Empire without an Emperor, then? I've seen three Emperors die right in front of me. That's a very bad sign, don't you think?"

Hadvar didn't seem to have an answer to that.

"What about your dragons?" Serana finally asked me. "With them, you could–"

I cut her off, shaking my head and telling her, "I'm not taking the Ruby Throne for myself. It wouldn't feel right, and the Empire is broken enough as it is. It needs someone who can hold it together in the lead. And they aren't "mine." They respect me, but the _dovah_ are their own."

"They don't respond to anyone but you."

"That's because I'm one of them. Sort of. I just try to keep them out of trouble."

Serana looked between the three of us. "I might not have lived in this Empire for long, but this is clearly very bad."

"It is," I murmured.

"So what _are_ we going to do?"

I shrugged helplessly. "Last time… Last time I had _something_ to go on. Uriel Septim's last words were to tell me that he had another heir. Mede might have belonged to a family of usurpers to the throne, but at least they were something. His line, though… It died with him. We've got nothing. I say we go home as soon as possible."

Lydia stared at me. "You're just going to give up?"

"I don't know what else there is to do right now."

She continued to stared at me for a good long time after that. Then she looked away again.

"I'll follow you, whatever you decide to do," she murmured.

"Thanks, Lydia."

I got to my feet and padded over to where the parchment and ink I'd requested earlier was sitting. Bringing it back, I sat down on the bed and started to write out my letter. Lydia wordlessly took the inkwell from me so that I didn't spill and I quietly said my thanks.

 _Ma,_

 _I'm alive. Don't worry about me. Some things happened, but I can't tell you about them here. I don't know when I'll be home. Things are complicated at the moment and I still need to sort it all out. I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise._

 _Give Da my love as well,_

 _Mara_

That would have to be enough. Folding the letter, I gave it to Hadvar.

"Can the Legion make sure this letter gets to my Ma?" I asked him. He nodded and, taking it, left the room. In the quiet that followed his departure, I drew my knees up against my chest and sighed.

"It's not the end of the world again just yet," Serana told me, her voice quiet.

"It certainly _feels_ like it is," I mumbled. "There's no way out of this one. There's no one left to fix this mess."

Lydia put her hand on my shoulder. "Come on, you're exhausted. Get some sleep."

I nodded and both she and Serana left the room as well. Once they were gone, I blew out the candle and slid under the covers. Through the thick stone walls I thought I heard the faint sound of rain drumming endlessly against the castle's roof and walls. I closed my eyes with a sigh.

* * *

Sleep didn't come.

I lay awake for hours, tossing and turning. My eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness, and I stared up at the stone ceiling above me.

It felt like I was missing something. Something crucial and just out of my reach, nagging at me from the back of my mind. Fire flared to life on my fingertips and I stared at them, frowning. There was an answer there somewhere, but what was it?

 _"_ _What matters is that we act. That we do what's right, when confronted with evil."_

"What _is_ right?" I murmured. "What's right when it's all falling apart? I can't be like Potema and try to take the Empire for myself. That would be a disaster. I can't lead people the way that you did. So what would you have done, Martin? What would you–"

I stopped. The flames licking at my fingers abruptly died.

Martin. Potema.

That was it.

I scrambled out of bed and started pacing around the tiny room, but it was too confined. I couldn't _think._ Shoving the bedroom door open, I made my way down the hall and out onto the battlements.

It was still pouring out there, and the air was full of the sound of the pounding drops hitting the castle stone over and over. I stepped out and the rain quickly drenched me through to the skin. I couldn't stop shivering. But my head instantly cleared and my thoughts finally began to untangle themselves.

Tullius said that, even after hundreds of years and a line of usurpers, the Septims still had the greatest claim to the throne. Styrr had said the same thing to me as well, years ago. But they were all dead. Every last one of them.

It was what Hermaeus Mora had told me atop the summit of Apocrypha that turned over and over in my head, however. That tiny fragment of Sheogorath's mantle was barely attached to my soul. If I really wanted to remove it, I could, and the power that it might unleash could be world-shattering.

And what of Potema? Those necromancers almost brought her back to life. If I hadn't stopped them and they'd succeeded, the Ruby Throne would finally have been hers.

But Martin wasn't so simple. He hadn't just died; he had given his life to seal the breach between Mundus and Oblivion. A sacrifice. Take that away, and what was to prevent another Crisis like the assault caused by Dagon from happening? Unless another life was used in place, to close the gap left behind?

My heart pounded.

What if... What if it wasn't a life, but a piece of one? A powerful piece? A piece of a god? I'd seen what I could do with my Voice. It was mad, completely mad, but with a Shout and the fragment of the mantle...

Would it be enough?

"My Thane?" A voice called from behind me. "Mara? Are you out here?"

I turned. Lydia stood in the doorway to the tower, sheltered from the rain. The Housecarl watched me, her brow furrowed in worry. I stared back at her for a moment. My mouth moved of its own accord as the thought finally finished forming.

" _I have to bring him back._ "


	3. Chapter 3: Return

I took ship in Solitude, sailing all the way south around Tamriel's western coast. After that I boarded another ship in Leyawiin that took me north over the Niben River to the Imperial City. Lydia, Serana, and Hadvar all came with me. What I planned to do was extremely dangerous, and the likelihood of me succeeding in it was very, very slim. If something went wrong I didn't want to be alone.

Lanterns lit the Imperial City's waterfront as our ship docked there. It looked just as shabby as the last time I'd been there, over two hundred years before. Stars winked in the inky sky overhead.

"The last time I came here by ship, I was locked away for murder not even an hour after I set foot on dry land," I murmured as I stared at the plank leading off the deck.

"And now you're here to try to bring someone back to life," Lydia said from beside me, just as quiet. "What are you going to do if it doesn't work?"

I'd tried not to think about that too hard. It _had_ to work. If it didn't I wasn't sure what other options we actually had left.

Taking a deep breath, I walked down the gangway and turned, heading for the city itself. Even though the hour was late, the docks were still bustling with activity as workers unloaded cargo from the ships moored around the Waterfront. I squeezed my way through the throng. Soon we passed through the city gates, slipping in with the crowd heading back into the walled portions of the Imperial City, and entered the Temple District.

As we walked, Hadvar asked me, "What's the plan?"

"First we need to get into the Temple of the One. After that… I don't know. I don't know what will happen."

I'd heard stories about the end of the so-called "Great War" and the Dominion's sack of the Imperial City. Apparently back in the Summerset Isles they'd managed to delude themselves into thinking that _they_ were the ones responsible for ending the Oblivion Crisis and closing the Gates. Naturally, when they took the city they tried to destroy Martin's statue. They couldn't just leave it there. Oh no. Not when it mocked them like that. But it hadn't worked. Despite their best efforts, it still stood. If there was still Divine energy present in that statue, and that was what had kept it intact, then I wanted to try to use it to my advantage. That was why I had to be in the Imperial City to make my attempts to bring him back.

As we rounded the street corner, I saw it rising over the top of the Temple of the One. The giant dragon's head was still thrown back in his final roar. I hadn't seen the statue since I left the Imperial City after the Crisis ended. I hadn't been able to stand seeing it. My heart pounded, and I swore I could still hear the sound of his final, anguished cry as it tore through me with razor-sharp claws. I shuddered. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Mara? Are you all right?"

Serana. I shook my head, bringing myself back to the present. We couldn't afford to waste any time.

"I'm fine," I told her. "Let's go."

The others kept watch while I knelt down beside the temple door and pulled out my picks.

"Divines forgive me," I whispered before attacking the lock. A few seconds later I heard it _click_. Pulling the door open, I ushered everyone inside and carefully closed it behind us.

They'd rebuilt the temple's roof sometime after I'd left. The last time I'd seen it, it was still broken from when Dagon had torn it off in the battle. Now, however, the stained glass windows had been replaced and the ceiling rose to cover most of the floor. A hole accommodated the stone body of the dragon.

My head spun as I stood there. It was like I was back _there_ again, covered in blood and soot from the fires that engulfed the city. The sounds of Dagon's roar, of my own screams for Martin to stop, and the piercing shriek of the Amulet as it shattered on the stones of the altar played over and over in my head.

I could still see his eyes after Dagon vanished. Dragon eyes. Human eyes. Blue as the sky, just like they'd always been. He'd held my gaze for so long before…

A hand touched my arm and I jumped.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Lydia asked me. "We can wait. Try again later."

"No." I shook my head. "No, it has to be now."

Shrugging her off, I stepped forward and faced the statue. I took a deep breath.

" _Hon dii zul!_ " I Shouted. " _Zin zahrahmiik do hun, laat vahzah dovahkiin ulokuun do taazokaan. Vo fos lost kosaan drehlaan. Kuz daar sil roodam sinon. Daal mok wah laas. Vuldak gol wah slen. Daal ok su'um, ok sos, ok sil._ "

Silence fell. Nothing happened.

"Mara, it's not your fault…"

Anger boiled through my veins. I felt the words crawl around my tongue. I could feel them burning me, edging me on. My skin tingled. I _had_ the power. I had it! I just wasn't trying hard enough.

" _Hon dii luvmah, dii draan! Ofan mok laas! Vos mok wah lahney!_ " Angry tears filled my eyes and my final words were torn from me in a defiant scream. " _DAAL MOK WAH ZEY!_ "

There was a flash of bright white light and an explosive sound. I felt like something was being ripped from me. My eyes burned. I gasped and covered them instinctively. It was like no pain I'd ever experienced before. Not even my half remembered "death" in Pale Pass. It dragged me to my knees and brought tears flooding into my eyes. What I witnessed in that moment of searing, blinding light was indescribable, inconceivable. It was like looking into a _thousand_ Elder Scrolls.

It was over almost as soon as it had begun, a deafening silence filling the sudden absence of sound. My shaking breaths sounded like a roar and my heartbeat was like thunder in my ears. Slowly, the pain subsided. I lowered my hands and blinked rapidly to clear my vision. Then I looked up.

Like me, he was on his knees. His head was bowed and his chestnut hair obscured his face. I saw him study his hands, turning them over. He was in the robes of the Emperor, torn and scorched and caked with blood. He looked up then, his blue eyes instantly locking onto mine. A gasp caught in my throat. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Something in my chest tore in two and _gods,_ it hurt! Tears stung my cheeks and I finally managed to draw in a painful, rattling breath. I got to my feet. My legs shook and threatened to give out. My hands clenched and unclenched into fists at my sides. Even from across the room I could see the creases in his brow. Familiar. He was the same, exactly the same as he'd been the moment he shattered the Amulet of Kings. Like nothing had ever happened.

I suddenly noticed Lydia clutching at my arm as she whispered, "It _worked_." Her green eyes were full of shock, but not nearly as much as Hadvar's. The second he caught sight of Martin, he dropped to his knees in a deep bow.

Martin got unsteadily to his feet, his gaze never leaving mine. His expression quickly changed from astonishment, to disbelief, to utter awe.

"Mara?" He asked. His voice was warm and soft and terribly confused. I felt tears of anguish spring to my eyes and I found I was half-leaning on Lydia for support. The thirty feet between us felt like an empty, impassable void. I didn't know what to do.

"Mara," Lydia said in a hurried voice, "Everyone will notice the statue's missing. We need to go. Now."

I barely noticed as she pulled me from the Temple of the One and back out onto the street. Despite how late it was, people had started to leave the houses around the district. We pushed our way through the confused crowd that began to gather outside. They all stared up in disbelief at the lack of the towering dragon statue. Some shouted in anger and confusion. Lydia was right; we had to move before anyone really noticed us. The longer we stayed, the more likely it was we'd be caught. Then where would we be?

I snapped out of my daze and took the lead, hurrying through darkened sidestreets and alleys. There was only one place I could think of where we could go to avoid being seen while we figured out what to do.

Stopping by a grate beside the street, I yanked it open and nodded to the ladder leading down into the darkness below.

"Everybody in. Now."

Serana descended first, followed by Hadvar, Martin, and Lydia. I went last, pulling the grate back into place behind me. I jumped the last couple of rungs and the sound of my boots hitting the stone echoed off the tunnel walls. There was a loud _snap_ and a bright flame roared to life in my palm, illuminating the four others standing around me.

"Follow me," I told them all in a quiet voice.

I headed north, following the tunnels leading into the sewers below the Market District. There was a way out of the Imperial City there, one we'd need. A ship from the Waterfront was out of the question. They were too easy to watch, as were the city's front gates. But there were more ways out than those. I just prayed that I remembered what Baurus had told me about the sewers correctly.

I led them into a chamber filled with old ruined crates. With Hadvar's help, I built a small fire.

"Everyone get comfortable," I said. "We're staying here for the night."

I sat down, leaning against a crate with one knee pulled up against my chest. Serana was talking, and a moment later I heard _his_ voice.

I flinched at the sound, crossing my arms and drawing further into myself. I stared at the fire to avoid looking at him. It almost didn't feel real, like I was just dreaming the whole thing. I could feel his presence, and that was the worst thing. I could feel him sitting there, watching me. So close, and yet so far away. I didn't know what to do. It wasn't like with Da. He was dead. I knew he was dead. Summoning him was just a temporary thing. With Martin, just sitting across the fire from me, it was like the past ten years never happened.

But they had. All those years spent trying to heal from having my heart torn out that night in the Temple of the One and never quite being able to. Anger gripped me as I sat there. He hadn't told me what he'd planned to do, clearly in an attempt to keep me from stopping him. He'd left. Just like that. It was so hard, so _impossibly_ hard to be the only survivor for so long.

Under all the anger I felt… fear. Real, gnawing, aching fear. He was the same as he'd been during that final attack, but I… wasn't. I was a different person than he remembered. The woman he fell in love with died with him that night.

His last words to me were that he loved me, but what if he couldn't love who I'd become?

What was I even supposed to even say to him?

There was a soft grunt as Hadvar sat down next to me.

"So," he said quietly, "that's him. Martin Septim."

"That's him."

"He's… not exactly what I thought he'd be."

I glanced over at the legionnaire and cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, when you grow up with stories of the Oblivion Crisis, you get a certain image in your head. I can't say I was exactly expecting a man who seems so… ordinary. I thought he'd…"

"Look like a hero," I finished in a whisper. I took a deep breath. "We're going to use that to our advantage. In the morning, I want you and Serana to go up through the grate over there to the market. Get supplies, and get him some new clothes. Robes, preferably. He'll be able to blend in, then. After you both get back, we can discuss what we're going to do next. For now, we need to rest, I think."

"Sounds like a plan."

He got up to explain what was going on to the ex-vampire and I closed my eyes with a sigh. Everything that just happened was really beginning to take its toll on me.

"Are you all right, Mara?"

The sound of Martin's voice made my heart clench. My eyes unwillingly snapped open and caught on his. He looked concerned. The familiarity of that look tore at my heart.

"I'm _fine_ ," I said. He seemed like he wanted to say more, but I quickly looked away again and he fell silent.

* * *

We took watches in shifts that night. Though we hadn't seen anything on the way down, I knew that bandits used to frequent the tunnels, as well as goblins. Divines, I didn't want to see any of those things again. Serana took the first watch, then Hadvar, Lydia, and then me.

The fire was getting low and the shadows deepened, despite it being morning already. Hadvar and Serana had left some time before to head up to the market above. After waking me for my shift, Lydia fell back asleep again.

Over the dwindling fire, I watched Martin. He was still asleep as well, lying on his back. The profile of his face was visible in the faint light. How many times had I woken up and his face had been the first thing I saw? I hugged my arms tighter around myself and leaned back against the crate. The ten feet between us mocked me and I felt so cold. I tore my gaze away from him to stare at the blank wall. I had to focus on getting him to safety and then onto the throne. That was all that mattered.

There was a soft groan as Lydia woke. She stretched and looked around through bleary eyes.

"Morning."

"Morning," she mumbled back with a yawn. "Did Serana and Hadvar come back yet?"

"Not yet."

"And his Majesty's still asleep?"

I nodded.

Lydia was the first to break the silence that followed, saying, "Something's wrong."

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"Mara, you never act like this. Ever since last night you've been in this miserable state. What–"

She stopped and I looked over at her.

"What?"

"You love him," she breathed.

"I did.

I _still_ did. I'd managed to sort that much out, even through all the tangled anger, fear, and grief I was feeling. But the thought of us going back to the way we were? Of love even being a possibility? That hope was gone where I could never get it back.

She didn't say anything else other than a small, "Oh."

At that moment, I heard the sound of footsteps nearby. I tensed, reaching for my bow, but quickly relaxed when Hadvar and Serana stepped into the room. Both of them carried things they'd gotten in the Imperial City's market under their arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Martin sitting and watching them attentively. When had he woken up?

"Did you get everything we need?" I asked them.

Serana nodded. "I think so."

"Good."

"Hey," Hadvar said, taking a bundle of something out of his things and tossing it to Martin. "I got some new clothes for you to change into."

Martin caught it and inclined his head. "Thank you."

Getting to his feet, he stepped into a back corner of the room and turned his back on the rest of us. He tugged off the tattered outer and inner robes he wore, leaving him clad in only the trousers he wore underneath. Even in the faint light I could see him clearly, the muscles of his broad back far too visible. I took a deep breath and looked away.

He stepped back into the circle a moment later, fastening the button at the neck of his robes. Hadvar had bought him a set of gray ones. The effect was… startlingly familiar. Too familiar. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"All right," he said. "What's the plan?"

"We're going back to Skyrim. I know it better than Cyrodiil these days and it'll be easier to keep you safe there. We'll take the Silver Road north toward Bruma, then through Pale Pass."

"And what if the Pass is being watched?" Lydia pointed out.

"Do you have a better idea?" When no one gave any other suggestions, I got to my feet. "I don't want to waste any more time. Let's go."

* * *

I led them out through more of the tunnels. They ended in a grate that led out onto the City Isle. From there, we skirted around the edge of the island, making for the Red Ring Road to take us north toward the Silver Road and eventually to Pale Pass.

We reached the ruins of Fort Nikel, which were even more crumbling than they had been the last time I'd seen them. As I rounded one of the broken-down walls, I caught a glimpse of several tall figures dressed in black robes or gilded armor. My heart stuttered painfully at the sight of them. Oh, Divines...

I dragged everyone back out of sight behind a nearby ruined tower. In a quiet voice, I told them, "Thalmor ahead."

"What are we going to do?" Lydia asked me. She seemed just as worried as I felt.

I took a deep breath. "We need to split up."

" _What?_ "

"I don't like it either, Lydia," I hissed, "but it looks like they're waiting for us. They're expecting us to go for Pale Pass together. If we split up, we'll be able to avoid any others more easily. Lydia, Serana, Hadvar… you three go south. Take the Green Road. Get a ship from Leyawiin and head back home. I'll take Martin west and get out through Anvil. I stashed some things there a long time ago, and I have a feeling it might be better to have them now."

"Mara," Serana said slowly, looking at the other two, "are you sure about this?"

I nodded. "You three just get out. Meet me back in Whiterun, if you can. It's my job to protect him. I won't fail like I did last time."


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Serana, Hadvar, and Lydia reluctantly parted ways with us when we reached the juncture between the Red Ring Road and the Gold Road, continuing to head south toward Leyawiin and, hopefully, safety. Between the Housecarl, the legionnaire, and the ex-vampire, I was reasonably sure they'd manage. Still, my prayers went out to them.

That just left Martin and me traveling alone down the road for over a week. We rarely spoke to each other, and never beyond what was absolutely essential. The silence between us was uneasy. It was a painfully familiar situation.

We reached the gates of Kvatch just as the sun finally slipped below the western horizon. The damage caused by the Crisis had long since been rebuilt. The buildings that lined the streets, which were only being restored the last time I'd been through, had a thoroughly lived-in look they'd clearly accumulated over the past couple centuries. Across the square, I saw the steeple of the Chapel of Akatosh. Beside me, I could practically feel Martin tense. I'd been back to the city since that fateful night. He hadn't.

There was an inn on the main street, _The Golden Dragon_. The sight of the roaring figure on the inn's sign made my stomach clench and I heard Martin let out a resigned sigh. It wasn't a surprise, but still...

I tugged the front door open and ushered Martin inside before stepping in as well. The main room still had a few patrons sitting around the tables assembled there, but not many, and they seemed to have better things to do than pay any attention to us. I made my way through to the bar. Behind it was a Breton woman with frizzy brown hair. She looked up as I approached.

"What can I help you with?" She asked me.

"We need a room for the night."

She glanced over at Martin, then back at me. "Twenty septims."

I pulled the coins out of my purse and handed them to her. After checking the amount, she handed me a key and nodded toward a set of stairs leading up to the inn's second floor.

"Go up those stairs, and it's the second door on your right."

I followed her directions and headed up to the room. It was somewhat bigger than I expected. Once Martin was inside, I shut and locked the door behind us. As I dropped my things off in one of the corners, I noticed Martin step up to the window that looked out onto the city. His eyes were fixed on the Chapel of Akatosh, a melancholy expression on his face. I stepped up beside him and crossed my arms.

"Get some sleep," I murmured.

"Mara..."

"We've still got several days until we get to Anvil and I want you to get some rest."

He turned away from the window to face me. "What about you?"

I shook my head. "I'll be fine, Martin. Just go."

He held my gaze for a moment longer before sighing and turning away. From the corner of my eye, I watched him as he lay down, his back to me. I sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall, and let out a heavy sigh.

The timing of our arrival in Kvatch was somewhat ominous to me. It was the sixteenth of Hearthfire. Two hundred seven years ago to the day I'd stumbled through the burning ruins of the city and into the relative safety of the Chapel to find him. That we were back in Kvatch on the anniversary of _that_ day... It was a painful reminder of what I'd lost.

I'd told him no. I'd made my choice. His silence since we left the Imperial City made that perfectly clear.

My conflicting emotions tangled and snarled in my head, making it impossible to think. I needed to get out of there. Just long enough to sort some things out.

I got to my feet and silently crept toward the door. Once I'd stepped out into the hall and locked it again, I slid the key back under the door. I had other ways of getting in and Martin would be safe enough in there for a little while.

When I stepped into the Chapel, it was completely empty. There weren't even any priests. I made my way with soft footsteps down the aisle toward the main altar to the Divines. Kneeling down before it, I paid my respects and prayed for some kind of answer as to what I should do.

"I thought I might find you here," a voice said from behind me after a few minutes of silence. Martin's voice was soft, but his whisper carried. I didn't even bother to look up. Instead I stared at my hands, which clenched into fists.

In a tense voice, I asked him, "What do you want?"

"I wanted… I wanted to talk to you."

"I understood that." I got to my feet and turned to face him, crossing my arms. "Now say whatever you've got on your mind. I don't have forever."

He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for leaving you…"

"It's a little late for that, isn't it?" I snapped, my heart twisting in a painful way.

Martin stepped back with a look of shock, as if I'd hit him. "Mara, I didn't–"

"Didn't what? Didn't _want_ to do it?" I scoffed. "Then why in Talos's name did you do it at all?"

"I did it for you!"

I stared at him, confused. He did it for…

"What?"

He took a deep, shaking breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Before we made it into the temple, I heard the voices of the past Emperor's through the Amulet of Kings, my father's loudest of all. He told me there was a way to stop Mehrunes Dagon, and that it would require sacrifice of one with the blood and soul of a dragon, but it wasn't me he wanted. It was you."

My eyes widened and my heart pounded. _Me?_

"I knew that if I told you the plan, you would have gone after Dagon yourself," he went on. "You might have even stopped him. I don't know. What I do know is that I couldn't have let you do it. You still had the chance to change the world for the better. I was trying to give that chance to you."

"That wasn't your choice to make. You deserved it more."

He shook his head emphatically. "No. The shape of the future, the fate of the Empire, those things belonged to you. Not to me. I was born to make that sacrifice, but you were born to _live._ "

I turned and marched away, gritting my teeth. He followed me and I heard his footsteps echo across the chapel's stone floor.

"Mara, please. I know you're hurt, but you have to trust me."

I whirled to face him, letting out a short, harsh laugh. "Trust you? Trust a man I expect to be gone again every time look away? How do I do that, Martin? Tell me." When he didn't respond, I glared at him and asked, "How can you possibly hope to understand the pain I went through because of what you did? You weren't there. You didn't see–"

"I did see!" He cried. "I saw all of it!"

His chest heaved. His eyes bored into mine, their blue depths filled with an intense grief the likes of which I had never seen before.

In a shaking voice he said, "For all that time I was gone, I had to watch every hurt you felt and be powerless to stop it from happening. I had to watch you crying in your sleep and be unable to do anything about it. You think I don't understand? I faced the prospect of an eternity forced to see you in pain with no hope of ever comforting you again. The one time I came close, you were gone before I could reach you."

The voice I'd heard in Sovngarde. The one that shouted my name a moment before I returned to Tamriel. Had that really been…?

"And the worst part?" He whispered, anguish filling his voice. "The worst part is that even though I'm here, with you, it still feels like I'm back there. You can't even stand to be near me."

I turned away, unable to look at his face, and brushed my fingers over the stone column beside me.

"Do you know what day it is?" I asked him quietly.

The heavy pause before he spoke told me that he knew what I meant. "It's the sixteenth of Hearthfire."

"The sixteenth of Hearthfire," I repeated. "The day we met. Here, in this very chapel. I spent the first anniversary of that day thinking of you. I didn't want to. It hurt so badly. You had only been gone a few months, and the memories of what happened were still too fresh. But… I couldn't help remembering what it was like seeing you for the first time."

"And what was the first thing you noticed about me?"

I laughed softly in spite of myself. "Honestly? The gray in your hair. And your eyes. Gods, who wouldn't notice those eyes…" I trailed off, remembering and feeling bitter, a sentiment that seeped into my next words. "You're the same man who I first saw here all those years ago, but I'm not the same woman you remember. I've seen terrible things. _Done_ terrible things."

"You haven't changed as much as you think you have," he told me.

My hands clenched into fists. "Don't lie to me."

"I would never lie to you." I suddenly felt the touch of his hand on my back and I inhaled sharply. "I never wanted to hurt you. If there had been a way to save us both, don't you think I would have taken it? I would have done _anything._ "

His touch slowly withdrew.

"But I suppose it doesn't matter anymore," he murmured with audible regret. "I came too late. You feel nothing but hate for me now."

I turned back to stare at him. An ache of grief settled into my bones and I suddenly felt so cold.

"Hate?" I asked, my voice cracking and coming out as little more than a broken whisper. "You think I hate you?"

Silence descended between us, and I suddenly noticed the tears that had begun to slide down my cheeks. I didn't even bother to brush them away. I just watched him. Martin didn't move and he didn't say a word, but he almost looked on the verge of tears himself.

"Having to watch you die was…" I shuddered at the memory. "… I thought I'd never see you again, and it nearly killed me to know that I'd never get the chance to tell you that I loved you."

I looked away.

"Mara…" He whispered.

"Ever since you came back I've been trying to keep my distance. You returning to me, alive? It was too good to be true. Even if you had, thinking that you could still love what I've become is expecting far too much."

He gaped at me, disbelief etched on his face. "I promised you that I would no matter what, didn't I? Have you so little faith in me?"

I hesitated a moment before shaking my head. He took my hands in his, and I marveled at the familiarity of his touch after ten years. I felt the faded calluses, exactly where I remembered them.

"Then trust me, darling, please. Please don't shut me out again. I won't leave you, I swear it."

In the end it wasn't him that I was worried about, not really. It was the world that never seemed to want to let me keep him. It would try to take him from me again, and then–

No. Not again. Never again.

"Curse it. I'll lose you forever if I don't do this." I looked up at him, staring right into his eyes. "I told you once that, if things had been different, I would have said yes. Everything's different now. Everything's changed, and I… What I'm trying to say is…"

There were real tears in his blue eyes then. There was also hope. Hesitant, but present all the same. He remembered.

"Yes," I breathed. "Yes, Martin Septim, I _will_ marry you."

For a moment that seemed to go on forever we stared at each other. Then an elated smile broke across his face like sunlight from behind the clouds. He lifted me up off the floor and spun me around. When he set me back down again I took his face in my hands and kissed him hard, over and over and over. He put his arms around me, holding me close.

"I love you," I told him between each desperate kiss, my voice breaking with trembling laughter. " _Zu'u lokaal hi._ I love you, I love you…"

* * *

I stirred. When I felt arms around me I instantly tensed. Oh gods. I thought it was over.

"Mara, are you awake?" Martin asked in a whisper.

"No," I said, just like I had hundreds of times before. "If I was, you wouldn't be here. You're not real."

I felt his hand caress my cheek, and I tried to pull away. I wasn't going to go through that again.

But he held me, refusing to let go. "I'm here, Mara. Look." He brushed back my hair and kissed my forehead. "I'm here, darling. I'm here. Just open your eyes."

"No. If I do, you'll be gone. I won't do that again. I _won't_."

His arms tightened around me and for a long time we just lay there. My heart pounded. How long would it last before I had to open my eyes and it was over again? It was always too soon and I was never ready.

"Why do you always have to leave me?" I whispered. My voice cracked a little with the strain of fighting to keep my grief in check. "Why can't you be real for once?"

"I am."

I laughed coldly. "That's what you always say. Why should I believe you now?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth." He cupped my cheek in his hand. I felt the edge of his thumb brush against my eyelashes. "Please. Just open your eyes."

It was too late. I'd been there too long, in that in-between place that existed between waking and dreaming where he still lived. Sooner or later, I would have to wake up and it would be over again. If I stayed any longer, it would hurt more than it had to. I might as well have just gotten it over with. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into a pair of familiar blue ones. My heart nearly stopped.

"See?" He said with a soft smile. Then his face abruptly fell. "Why are you crying?"

I couldn't answer. All I could do was stare at him. My eyes were open, but he was still there. I reached out and hesitantly touched his face with my fingertips. They didn't go through him. I blinked several times, feeling tears coursing down my cheeks.

"You're here," I gasped. "Oh gods, Martin. You're real. _You're real_."

I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. My heart felt full to bursting. He was alive. He was alive, and he was really there with me. I never wanted to let him go.

In a pained voice, he asked me, "Is that why you woke up crying every morning? You dreamt I was there?"

"That doesn't matter anymore," I whispered, voice thick with tears. "You're here now."

"I am, Mara. I swear it."

Pulling away, I sat up slightly and pushed Martin down flat against the mattress to get a better look at him. He didn't protest. I brushed my hands through the soft strands of his hair. My fingertips skimmed over the light stubble that covered his jaw. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile and my hands trembled against his face.

Voice shaking, I whispered, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I do, darling. Believe me," he said, pulling me down to kiss my lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5: Haunting

We were almost to Anvil. I recognized the call of the gulls, the salty air of the sea. Down the road, past the golden fields that the coast was named for, I saw the high white-stone walls of the city. I breathed a sigh of relief.

That was when I felt a hand brush against mine. My gaze snapped down and I saw Martin's olive-toned fingers curl around my own pale ones. His touch was warm. Looking up, I saw that he was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I was just admiring the view."

He lifted my hand and pressed his lips against my knuckles. I felt my cheeks flush and ducked my head.

"Is something the matter?"

There was a concerned look on his face when I glanced back up at him. I laughed softly and shook my head. Stopping, I put my arms around his neck and said, "It's just... been a long time since I've felt like this. You were a "was" for ten years. Now you're an "is" again. That's going to take some getting used to."

"Do you prefer me this way?" He asked, leaning his forehead against mine.

"What? Being with me instead of just being a memory? Yes. Yes, I do."

When I gave him what was supposed to be a quick peck on the lips, he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. The way he held onto me... it was almost as if he thought he'd lose me again as well. I tangled my hands in his hair, holding him as tight as I could, trying to reassure him. He wasn't going to lose me and I wasn't going to lose him. I wouldn't allow it.

We parted for air and I looked up into his blue eyes, the corner of my mouth turning up in a smile.

"I love you," I told him. "Did you know that?"

He let out a soft chuckle. "I did."

"Good. It doesn't hurt to remind you now and then, does it?"

"Of course not, my darling." He kissed my cheek. After entwining our fingers again, we started back down the road and he asked, "So, what's so special about Anvil?"

"It's where I went after..." I hesitated. "... After the Crisis. I stored some things here for safekeeping. If we're lucky, they'll still be where I left them. The Ruby Throne won't be easy to take back; we're going to need all the help we can get."

We stepped through the front gates into the city and turned left, heading down the street leading to the castle gate. It was late afternoon, and the streets on the eastern side of the city were practically empty. Ahead I saw the manor. Most of the house still stood, although part of the roof had fallen in. I led Martin around the short stone wall, which was in even worse shape than it had been when I'd lived there and up onto the shadowy front porch.

"I've got to get the door open. Tell me if anyone notices."

Martin watched the street while I knelt down by the door. Pulling out my picks, I set to work on the lock. I didn't have the key; I must have lost it in Pale Pass. The lock was rusty, but I eventually managed to get it unlocked. Shoving open the door, I nodded to Martin and we stepped inside.

Save for the dust and cobwebs, everything inside was exactly as I remembered.

"Looks like the local rumors about this place being haunted stuck over the last two centuries," I murmured.

Martin gave me a quizzical look. "Why would they think it was haunted?"

"Because it was. There was a lich living in here, which is why I got the place for so cheap. I got rid of him, though."

I didn't tell him that the reason the rumors persisted was because they heard me screaming. From what I'd heard, he'd seen enough, and I didn't want to remind him.

I led Martin through the dark house and down into the cellar below. At the end, I opened up the secret door that, after I'd destroyed Lorgren Benirus, only responded to my touch.

The chamber beyond was just like it was when I'd sealed it away. Bones still lay scattered across the stone floor. Martin looked around nervously.

"A lich, you say?"

I nodded. "He was a nasty piece of work."

Kneeling down, I unlocked the chest at the back of the room. When I lifted the lid, I heard Martin's sharp intake of breath. Contained within the box was every Sigil Stone that I'd collected during the Crisis. Fire swirled within the glassy orbs, just as it had when I'd first gotten them. Martin and I both stared down at them.

"You kept them?" He asked, his voice troubled.

"Well, I couldn't just leave them lying around," I said, rolling my eyes. "I thought this was safer. Clearly it was, since they haven't been touched in the two hundred years since I put them in here."

I pulled a few out and stuffed them in my pack. Hopefully the constant humming sound coming from them wouldn't be too loud or distracting. Martin helped me to my feet and together we made our way out of the house.

I led him back through Anvil toward the docks. My plan was to get us on a ship back to Solitude, and from there to head south to Whiterun. Hopefully the others would meet us there and we could continue our plan. Beyond actually getting Martin back, I hadn't really thought it through. That act in itself had seemed impossible enough.

However, as we walked toward the ships, I saw several figures dressed in gold-trimmed black robes disembark one of them. I felt all the blood drain from my face and I hastily grabbed Martin's hand.

"What–"

"We have to go. Now." I pulled him back toward the city whispering, "Don't look back. Whatever you do, Martin, don't look back."

He nodded, his expression grave, and let me pull him back through Anvil and out the way we'd come in.

Once we were some way away from the city, he finally asked me, "What happened?"

"Thalmor. I didn't want to risk it."

He grabbed my arm to stop me when I tried to keep walking. "Mara, who are these people and why are you so afraid of them?"

"I thought you remembered what happened."

"I only remember fragments of what happened during my time in Aetherius," he said. "The only pieces I recall about Mundus were of watching you."

Taking a steadying breath, I told him, "The Thalmor... They're the ones responsible for everything bad that's happened to the Empire in the last couple of centuries. They murdered Ocato. They destroyed the Blades. Martin, if they were to realize who you really are..." I swallowed. "I can't lose you like that. Not to them."

He let go of my arm and took my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he looked me in the eye. "You won't lose me again."

I nodded. They'd have to kill me first.

"We still need to get out of here. I didn't want to resort to this, but it looks like we don't have a choice. You might want to cover your ears."

Martin stepped back with a frown. Taking a deep breath, I Shouted, " _Odahviing!_ "

When I glanced at Martin, he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Was that...?"

"The Thu'um? Yes." I looked back up at the sky. "My friend should be able to find us. In the meantime, we need to keep walking."

* * *

When we stopped for the night, I tried to explain to Martin what happened after the Crisis. He didn't respond to most of what I told him, just watched attentively and occasionally nodding at certain parts.

Once I'd finished, he sat in silence for a long time before saying slowly, "I still don't understand how you brought me back."

"A year after you..." I stopped.

"Died?" He supplied, his voice hollow.

"A door appeared in Niben Bay. Do you remember that?"

Martin nodded. "You went through and disappeared for a long time. I couldn't see you."

"It... It went to the Shivering Isles."

He abruptly gripped my arms, making me look at him. There was fear in his blue eyes. "Mara, you went into–"

"I didn't have a choice! He had my _mother!_ I couldn't abandon her again!" I took a deep breath. "In the end, I got away, but... there was a small fragment of Sheogorath's mantle stuck to my soul. That's why I didn't die when I was supposed to. That's why I couldn't get back to you."

Martin let me go and covered his face with one of his hands. Breaths ragged, he said in a pained voice, "Divines... This is my fault. I caused you all of this pain..."

"Don't, Martin. Please don't." I pulled his hand away from his face. "This is better. So much better. You're here with me, _alive_. If none of that had happened, I couldn't have gotten you back. We got a second chance."

He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and his fingertips lingered on my cheek. A tentative smile appeared on his face.

"Let's not waste this one, then."

"Please."

I closed my eyes and felt his lips brush over mine.

A loud roar tore through the silence and Martin and I jolted apart. I looked up to see a dark shape swoop down toward us. Grinning, I scrambled to my feet as Odahviing landed in front of us, kicking up the dirt and dry grass.

" _Greetings, Odahviing_."

The dragon inclined his massive, scaly head. " _Greetings, Dragonborn. What assistance do you require that you have called me from such a distance?_ "

Switching back from the dragon language for Martin's benefit, I said, "We need to get back to Whiterun. Quickly."

Odahviing turned his dark gray gaze on my companion. "Who is this?"

"Odahviing, this is Martin, my..." I searched for the right word to explain to him. "... My _Onliin_."

" _He seems tiny_ ," the _Dovah_ commented, looking him over with narrowed eyes.

I snorted. " _Not as much as you'd expect._ "

Looking back over my shoulder, I saw Martin staring up at the red dragon with wide eyes. He seemed a bit pale as well. I frowned and turned to face him.

"Are you all right?" I asked him.

Eyes still fixed on Odahviing, he whispered, "That's a dragon."

"Yes? So?"

"That's a real, living dragon."

I stared at him. He couldn't be serious. "Martin, you _were_ a dragon!"

"That... was different."

I rolled my eyes. Of course it was.

"Come on. We need to go." Odahviing lowered his head and I leapt up onto my spot on his neck. When Martin hesitated, I reached out to him. "It's fine, Martin. I promise you."

He took my hand and climbed on behind me, putting his arms around me.

"Hold on," I told him. When Odahviing launched himself into the air, Martin gasped sharply and tightened his hold around my waist. I laughed.

"You actually like this?" He shouted at me over the sound of the air rushing around us. His tone was one of incredulity.

"I do." Glancing back at him, I noticed that his eyes were still shut tight. I nudged him gently and said. "Look up."

One eyelid slowly opened a crack as he did. Then he blinked, staring up with awe at the dark, star-filled sky over our heads.

"The heavens seem so close from here..." he breathed.

I snuggled back against his chest. "They seem closer with you."

When he chuckled, I felt the sound reverberate through my whole body. He pressed his lips against the skin beneath my ear before resting his head against my shoulder. I smiled at the feeling of the cold wind on my face and the warmth of his embrace.

* * *

Martin anxiously tugged on his hood, ensuring it covered his face. I rolled my eyes. Not a single passerby on the street so much as gave us a second glance. Everyone in Whiterun was long since used to me bringing strange people around. To them, Martin appeared no different.

I led him down the street toward Breezehome. As I did, he looked around at the city.

"It's colder here," he commented.

"It is."

"Mara, you hate the cold. You could barely stand to be at Cloud Ruler Temple. How have you managed to stay in Skyrim of all places?"

I stopped with my hand on the door handle. Looking up slowly, I told him, "I thought of you."

He stared at me, speechless. I felt my face grow warm and hurriedly pulled the door open.

Upon stepping inside, I was immediately bombarded by the sights and smells I'd come to associate with home. Rosemary, lavender, and old wood. The sound of the crackling fire. I smiled and ushered Martin inside before shutting the door again.

"This is where you live now?" He asked me quietly, his blue eyes taking in the room.

"Mhmm."

"It's certainly brighter than the last place."

I laughed softly. "The manor was _always_ that dark, Martin, even when I did actually live there."

I suddenly realized how strangely empty the house seemed. Lucia should at least have been down with Claudius or whichever of her other animals had her attention at the moment. There was no sign of anyone. I frowned.

"Ma? Are you here?" I called out. A moment later I heard the sound of hurried footsteps coming from the upper floor of the house.

"Oh, thank the Divines! I got so worried when I hadn't heard–"

Ma stopped abruptly, halfway down the stairs. Her eyes went very wide. But she wasn't looking at me; she was looking at Martin. I took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Ma, this is–"

"I know who he is."

The change in her demeanor was immediate. I recognized the hard look in her eyes and the way her shoulders went rigid. My heart sank as she walked down the last few steps and made her way over to us. I felt Martin shrink a little under the intensity of her gaze.

"You look so much like your father," she said. Her tone was light, but the sharp edge in her voice was unmistakable. "I knew them. Your family."

"Ma…"

"Did you?" He asked.

"I did. I was engaged to your brother, Ebel." Martin tensed, shocked. Ma looked him over and added, "He's better looking than his brother, at least."

" _Ma!_ "

Her eyes finally turned on me and I shot her a warning glare. There was something questioning in the look that I received from her. At that moment I heard the front door open again. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Da and Lucia standing in the doorway. He looked between Martin, Ma, and me. His jaw set.

Lucia cleared her throat and said quickly, "I'm going to go check on the birds." With that, she was gone, shutting the door as she went.

A thick, tense silence descended on the room as Da walked over to stand beside Ma. I felt Martin slowly slide his hand out of mine. Despite the fire in the hearth, everything suddenly seemed very cold.

"Who is this?"

Before I could do anything, Ma said, "He's Martin Septim."

"Septim," Da repeated.

"Yes, sir. I–"

"Aren't you a little old for her?" He asked bluntly, cutting Martin off.

I sucked in a sharp breath. Stealing a glance at Martin out of the corner of my eye, I saw that his shoulders had dropped slightly and his brow knotted in a pained sort of way.

"Da, that's not…"

"What makes you think you're worthy of my daughter?" He pressed.

Anger bubbled up in my chest and I stepped forward. But, before I could remind him that Martin was the rightful _Emperor,_ I heard a soft voice say, "I don't."

I turned quickly to look at Martin, shocked. His blue eyes were solemn and focused solely on my parents.

"I don't think I'm worthy of her, but I'll spend the rest of my life trying to be." He took a deep breath and lifted his chin, though I could see his hands shaking. "Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment…"

He walked past me and I heard his footsteps set the wooden stairs creaking. I stayed where I was, staring at the middle ground between myself and the door. My hands clenched into fists at my sides and I gritted my teeth.

"What. Have. You. _Done?_ " I ground out.

"Mara," Ma said carefully, "I knew the Septims. I left everything I knew behind rather than marry Ebel Septim. And Uriel was a good Emperor, yes, but he was not a good man."

"Martin's nothing like his father."

"Darling, I've seen the state that you he put you in when he left you. We both have, and we can't just ignore that."

I whirled around, hissing through my teeth, "He _died_ to save my life! If you honestly think that means he doesn't love me…"

I stared hard at Da especially and he looked down at the floor. Too angry to say anything else, I turned on my heel and hurried up the stairs. Anything else I had to say to them I could say later. At that moment there were more important things that I had to deal with.

Martin leaned heavily against the wall on the landing, rubbing his forehead. I heard him let out a resigned sigh.

"That did not go well," he said.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, Mara. I'm the one who should be sorry. I would have wanted to make a better impression than that."

"It wasn't… anything that _you_ did." I shook my head. "I think they're both still too hung up on your half-brother to approve at the moment. Give them time. They'll come around eventually."

Martin let out a quiet laugh. "I don't remember much about my time in Aetherius, but I do know that my father didn't approve of you. He kept telling me to "forget the girl," as I recall."

"Well, I don't approve of him ei–"

"My adoptive father, however, lamented that he couldn't meet you."

I stopped. Blinked. "Oh."

"My mothers as well, both my birth mother and the woman who adopted me."

My face felt hot as I grumbled, "Did you tell _all_ of Aetherius about me?"

"As often and glowingly as possible, my darling." When I groaned, he laughed and put an arm around my waist, drawing me close. As he kissed me, he murmured against my lips, "You were worth waiting for."


	6. Chapter 6: Ceremonial

I woke slowly. Martin's arms were around me and my cheek rested against his chest. I smiled as I lay there, just listening to the sound of his slow, deep breathing. He was alive. He was real.

After carefully sliding up a few inches, I began pressing soft kisses all over his face. He stirred, a smile slowly spreading across his face. His blue eyes opened and he gazed up at me.

"Good morning," he said, his voice still a bit rough from sleep.

Cradling his face in my hands, I kissed his mouth and murmured, "Good morning, love."

"It's wonderful to wake up to this every day."

I let out a soft laugh that quickly died on my lips as my heart clenched. "Martin, I..."

When I hesitated, he looked up at me expectantly.

"What is it?"

Heart pounding, I said, "I want to get married."

"I thought we'd already–"

"I don't mean someday. I mean _soon_. We should've been married ten years ago, but I... I messed up. I should've fought harder for you. I was nothing but a coward."

I straightened and looked away, taking a few shuddering breaths. I heard the covers rustle as Martin sat up beside me. He said quietly, "No, darling. You did what you thought was right."

"You don't understand. I had just as much right to be your wife as the Countess did. She was my _aunt_."

"Narina Carvain was..."

"My mother's sister, yes." I looked at him then, my eyes swimming with tears. "And I was just going to stand aside and let her take you away from me."

I let him draw me into his arms and I cried against his shoulder. He stroked my hair, pressing his lips against my hairline. As he did, he whispered, "I was never going to go along with the plan, no matter what they said. I planned to take the matter to Chancellor Ocato, to the Countess herself... I was prepared to do anything."

I let out a wet laugh that was almost a sob. "Of course you were. I wasn't, and I am so sorry for that. If I could take it back..."

"It's not too late, Mara, I promise you. All that's left is to convince your parents."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Well, let's go downstairs and see what we can manage."

He groaned and I playfully hit his arm. We got out of bed and I tossed him his clothes. As I tugged my pants on, he came up behind me and kissed my bare shoulder. I sighed, a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth.

"Martin, we have things to do, remember?"

He chuckled against my skin. "Sorry."

"No you're not."

I pulled on my shirt, hastily combed the tangles in Martin's hair out with my fingers, and opened the bedroom door.

"Shall we?"

We headed downstairs together. Ma was already seated at the table, along with Lucia. Da leaned against the wall, arms crossed. All eyes turned on us. Or, more specifically, on Martin. I felt him tense beside me.

"They don't bite," I whispered. Much.

The silence was thick as we sat down. Ma and Da watched Martin, who just clasped his hands on the table and kept his gaze on them. I sighed and looked around at everyone.

"Let's try this again." To my parents I said in a firm voice, "This is Martin. Yes, he is a Septim. He is also a good man and I love him. End of story."

Ma and Da glanced at each other. I held my breath, waiting. Da finally relented with a sigh.

"My name is Bjorn, and this is my wife, Juliana. You obviously already know our daughter." He paused. "I'd tell you not to hurt her, but–"

" _Da_."

He sighed again. "You saved Mara's life. For that I am grateful."

Martin seemed to relax a little, but not much. "Thank you."

Lucia rested her chin in her hands as she watched the man beside me. Her head tilted a bit to the side in an inquisitive way. Finally she looked at me and said, "He's a dragon, like you." At Martin's surprised reaction, she just shrugged. "You have a look. Mara has it too. It's in the eyes."

"This is Lucia," I murmured in his ear. "I took her in when she was ten. She's... _gifted_ with animals."

"It's good to meet you," he told her.

All of us, save for Da, ate in silence. The quiet was a tad more comfortable than it had been when we first stepped into the room, though, thank the Nine. As we cleared the dishes away, Ma drew me aside.

"May we speak alone?"

I glanced back at Martin, who was talking to Lucia. "Ma..."

"This is important. Please, darling."

I relented, knowing she wouldn't surrender until she'd said what she needed to. We walked up the stairs to the upper floor. I crossed my arms, waiting, as she seemed to steel herself.

"Mara, I just can't understand... What does he want with you?"

I stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"The Septims always want something. I've tried discerning his motives, but nothing makes sense to me. Were you his–"

"Mistress?" I shook my head firmly. "No. Never."

"But you had no title."

"Is it so hard to just accept that he might actually love me? That _I_ might be all he wants?" I hissed. "He's not like the rest of his family. He wasn't raised to be one of them."

"My dear, it's in his blood."

His blood. Dragon blood. The same as mine.

"There is always something," she went on. "The Emperor was obsessed with the future. Ebel was always preoccupied with his drink."

My mind went to what Martin had once told me about his time as a daedra worshipper. I angrily pushed the thought away. As I did, something that Paarthurnax once asked me came back to me.

" _What is better – to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?_ "

In a quiet voice, I told her, "I know who he was and what he did in the past. That is not the man I met. Unlike his father and his brothers, he put that all behind him. I'm going to marry him, Ma. I want to."

"And you're certain of him?" She asked, still hesitant.

"More certain than anything. I've had ten years to think about this, and I'm happier with him than without."

Ma gave me a resigned smile and brushed my hair back over my shoulder. "I just want to be sure that you're happy."

"I am, Ma. I promise you."

I heard footsteps on the stairs behind me and a voice call, "Mara?"

Turning, I saw Martin freeze on the top step. He looked anxiously between Ma and me before saying quickly, "I apologize. I'll just–"

"No, no, my dear," Ma said, waving away his concern. "It's quite all right. She's all yours."

With that she brushed past him and descended the stairs, leaving Martin to stare after her, dumbfounded. I chuckled and walked over to stand beside him. Kissing his cheek, I said, "See? I told you she'd start to come around."

"Hmm." He rubbed his jaw in a thoughtful way before letting out a long sigh. "I really ought to shave..."

"If you insist. I personally like the way it feels."

He glanced at me with a skeptical look. "Do you really?"

"I do."

He shivered when I nuzzled his cheek and I laughed. Nodding to the stairs, I said, "Let's go. There's someone we need to talk to."

We left the house, heading up the street. As we walked, he asked, "Who are we meeting?"

I stopped and looked back at him. "Her name's Danica. She's a priestess."

"She's..." He stopped and his eyes widened. "Mara, you want to do this now?"

My face flushed. "Not _today_ , but... I want to ask her about it, and I want you to be there when I do. If you don't want to..."

"I do, love. I do." He took my hands, giving them a light squeeze and smiled at me in a reassuring way. "Lead on."

After the Civil War ended, the Temple of Kynareth slowly reverted back to its original purpose instead of a place where the frequent wounded were brought for healing. When Martin and I stepped inside, the temple was peaceful and quiet. I noticed Danica tending to the altar. The two of us walked over, remaining respectfully silent until she'd finished. When she turned and caught sight of me she smiled.

"Good morning, Mara. Who is this with you?" She asked with an inquiring look at Martin.

"He's the love of my life." Martin gave me a smile at that, his blue eyes soft. I looked back at the priestess, praying that my nerves wouldn't get the better of me. We'd come too far for me to just back down. "Danica, there's… a favor I would ask of you."

"And what is that?"

Taking a deep breath, I said haltingly, "We were wondering... would it be possible for you to marry us?"

Her look of surprise quickly faded into a frown. "It's traditional in Skyrim to be married by a priest of Mara."

"I know, I know. It's just... They're all in Riften, and I'm not... well-liked there. It isn't that I don't trust the priests. I just fear for our safety in that city."

The Guild was bad enough when I was alone. I didn't want them to even _think_ of harming Martin to get to me.

Danica's gaze shifted between the two of us. Then she sighed, a grudging smile appearing on her face as she said, "All right. You have done a great deal for this temple and for Whiterun. It only seems right that I fulfill this... unusual request. For when should I arrange the ceremony?"

I looked at Martin.

"Would two weeks from now be enough?" He asked me. I nodded, grinning.

"That's settled, then," Danica said, clapping her hands together. "Congratulations to you both."

* * *

The fact that I was getting married quickly became the talk of Whiterun. Everyone wanted to know who the intended of the Dragonborn was and where he'd come from. At first I was nervous about all the attention we were receiving, but I calmed down soon enough. No one else had yet figured out who I really was, and the descriptions of me were far more accurate than they were of him. For the moment, at least, we were safe.

I leaned against Breezehome's doorway, twisting my amulet between my fingers. A week left until the ceremony, and I was already feeling nervous. I should have been fine. It was just Martin, but... I was actually getting back the chance at a life with him that I thought I'd given up years ago. It was baffling, and a bit terrifying.

From inside the house, I heard Ma call, "Mara? Dear, I have something to show you."

I straightened and walked back into the house. Ma waited for me, upstairs in my bedroom. She held something in her hands. I frowned.

"Ma? What is it?"

She gave me a small smile and said cryptically, "The colors are traditional in Cyrodiil."

"What are you...?"

She unfolded the object she held and my words instantly died in my throat.

It was a dress, made of what looked like silk. Its sleeves were long and flowing. The neckline fell into a short "v." Its bodice and sleeves were a soft cream color, while the skirt was crimson. It was beautiful in its simplicity.

In a very small voice, I asked, "Is that for the wedding?"

"It is. Would you like to see how it fits?"

I nodded, speechless. She helped me get it on and tied the laces at the back. When she was finished, she stepped back and looked me over.

I shrugged helplessly. "Well?"

There were tears in her eyes as she said, "See for yourself."

Slowly, hesitantly, I turned toward the mirror on the dresser. I caught sight of my reflection and froze. The dress was simple, yes, but...

"Is that really me?" I asked Ma. My voice shook, and I pressed my fingers to my trembling lips. Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't be the beautiful woman I saw in that mirror. Could that bride possibly be Mara Fides, the hero who'd been a thief? A woman who'd once thought she'd never be happy?

Ma appeared in the reflection and hugged me from behind. "It is. My little girl, marrying a Septim. That's something I never thought I would say."

"Neither did I, Ma. Neither did I."

* * *

Finally, the seventh of Frostfall dawned. I hadn't seen Martin all day, due to Ma's insistence that we couldn't see each other again until the wedding. I'd grumbled about it a bit, uncomfortable at being unable to know that he was somewhere safe. Ma was, however, just as stubborn as I was, and won in the end. It didn't help that Martin agreed with her as well, the traitor.

I sat on the bed while Ma braided my hair. My chin rested on my palm and I chewed on my lower lip. Ma tapped my arm impatiently.

"Sit up straight, please."

"Sorry."

I straightened, feeling her coil the braid she'd just finished around the back of my head and pin it in place. Normally there would have been a garland of roses as well, but I'd insisted on not having them. No roses. Not for us.

Ma came around to look at me from the front, turning my head this way and that with gentle hands as she looked critically at my hair.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't have waited just a bit longer. Until Lydia and the others got back, at least."

"I know, I know. But… every day I wait, the more I feel like I'm going to lose him. The moment he takes back the throne, the Elder Council will try to marry him off to someone "suitable." I don't want to give them that chance."

Ma was silent after that, finally nodding with approval at the way my hair looked. I got to my feet and she helped me into the gown. Everything went smoothly until she started to lace up the back. The bodice felt too tight on my chest, which suddenly ached at the compression. I winced and Ma hesitated.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. I could hear the frown in her voice.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. Just not so tight, please."

"All right, dear."

She finished tying off the laces and grabbed the cosmetics from the dresser. With a steady hand, she applied red-tinted beeswax to my lips and began lining my eyes.

"Is this absolutely necessary?" I grumbled, trying to focus on not letting my eyes water.

"Shush, darling," Ma replied, voice distracted as she worked. I felt her step back, heard her whisper, "Oh, Mara..."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes. I'm sure I look terrible."

"Don't joke, dear. You look radiant."

I snorted. Me? Right. My mind wandered back to what I'd first looked like in the dress, though, and I couldn't help but think that maybe she might almost be right. I swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat.

"Is it time?" I whispered.

"I believe it is. Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath. "Let's find out, shall we?"

We left the house, heading up to the temple. My heart pounded wildly in my chest. Ma entered the temple first, swiftly moving to sit beside Da. I remained in the doorway, feeling frozen.

I couldn't see anything but Martin when he turned to look at me. The profound awe I saw in his eyes was almost certainly mirrored in my own. Then a smile broke across his face, full of such light and such love that I swore my heart skipped a beat at the sight of it. The way he looked at me... it was like I was something precious and beautiful. Talos preserve me, I hadn't even made it to the altar and I was already tearing up.

Forcing myself to take steady breaths, I strode down the center of the chapel to stand beside him.

"We are gathered here today before the Divines to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship.," Danica began. "May they journey forth together in this life, and in the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship."

We were then given the rings. They were both gold, engraved with designs of coiled dragons. I smiled at just how fitting they were.

"Do you, Martin, agree to be bound together with this woman in love, now and forever?"

Martin gazed down at me. His blue eyes shone. "I do, now and forever."

His hand was steady as I put the ring on his finger.

"And do you, Mara, agree to be bound together with this man in love, now and forever?"

Every moment I'd waited, every uncertainty, every bit of pain I'd gone through in the last ten years suddenly seemed like nothing in the face of that promise. He would be mine and I would be his. All I had to do was say those five simple words.

When I did say them, they resounded more powerfully in my ears than if I'd Shouted.

" _I do, now and forever_."

Martin slipped my ring onto my finger and took my hands in his. I was sure his smile could have outshone the sun.

"Under my authority as a priestess of the holy Divines, I declare this couple to be wed. You may kiss."

We met halfway and I closed my eyes as his lips pressed against mine. Really, I didn't _need_ this. I'd been bound to him since the day I met him. But the warm, glowing feeling of triumph in my chest made it all worth it.


	7. Chapter 7: Voices

It was the middle of the night and everyone else in Breezhome was asleep. Martin certainly was. He lay on his back beside me, eyes closed and taking deep, even breaths. Reaching out, I gently brushed a strand of brown hair away from his face. He didn't stir at my touch. With a soft smile, I climbed out of bed and made my way out of our bedroom.

The house was dark and silent as I crept downstairs. Small flames danced on my fingertips, lighting my way. Once I was on the bottom floor, I used them to light a fire in the hearth. Then I sat in one of the armchairs, a blanket wrapped around my shoulders, and watched the crackling flames. I hoped they'd help me relax. There were just too many worries bouncing around in my head for me to be calm. The doubts I'd had about Martin's safety came creeping back in, mainly fueled by the memory of what happened to King Torygg. I couldn't risk anything similar happening to Martin. Not when there was absolutely something I could do to prevent it.

After a while I heard the stairs creak softly behind me.

"Can't sleep?" Martin asked me in a soft voice. I shook my head. He brushed my loose hair back over my shoulder and bent down to press his lips against the side of my neck. "What's on your mind, hmm?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "You knew you were Dragonborn before I did, yet which of us has the full powers of one?"

"The situations were different."

"Still..." I crossed my arms and sank deeper into the chair. "I don't like the thought of you being without the use of the Voice. If last time taught me anything, it's that I _can't_ always protect you. I've been thinking, and you need this, Martin."

"All right," he said after some hesitation. "How did you learn it, then?"

"I started by awakening the power. You can only do that by absorbing the souls of the slain _Dovah_. But we can't just wait around for a rogue to show up..."

"How many souls have you taken?" He asked quietly.

"Too many." I paused, thinking hard. If they were still a part of me... I got to my feet. "Maybe I can give you one of mine. That might work."

"It might." He sounded a little uncertain.

I rounded the chair to stand before him and reached up to brush my hand over his cheek.

"If you don't want me to do this, I won't."

Leaning his forehead against mine and closing his eyes, he whispered, "I'm ready."

I took a deep breath. Reaching deep inside myself, I felt for that familiar power. I felt the core of it, and around that the tendrils that fed the whole. I latched onto one of them and tugged it away. Streams of light whirled around us, along with the familiar rushing sound. Martin shuddered as he absorbed the soul.

When he opened his eyes, I caught a flash of bright gold. I gasped.

"Did something happen?" He asked. His brow crumpled in concern. "What's wrong?"

He blinked, and suddenly his gaze was blue again.

"Your eyes," I breathed, reaching up to touch his face with trembling fingers. "They were–"

"Gold?"

I stared at him. "How did you know that?"

"Yours do that sometimes now as well. It mostly happens when you're angry."

That was actually a surprise to me. Was that why people shrank back when I lost my temper? It seemed likely.

"What happens now?" Martin asked.

I laughed a bit at that. "Now? We go climb a mountain."

* * *

The road to Ivarstead was fairly uneventful for several days. I'd told Martin little of what we'd find at High Hrothgar, but just enough that he seemed both a bit anxious and excited. We made it out of Whiterun Hold and into the Rift. Once we were in the forest there, however, I felt a sense of foreboding. It sent a chill down my spine. I put a hand on Martin's arm to keep him back.

"What is it?" He whispered.

Ahead, several figures stepped out from behind boulders and trees onto the road. Some wore black robes, while others wore elven armor. My heart sank. The Thalmor had finally caught up to me when I was fairly vulnerable.

"Well, well. Would you look at this?" The Justiciar in the lead sneered. "The dragon's finally caught, isn't she?"

"We'll see about that," I hissed back. I carefully let go of Martin's arm and slowly circled the group, praying that they would keep their focus entirely on me instead of on him. They all watched me haughtily, but the pride in a few of their gazes barely masked a hint of fear. Good.

Their leader laughed coldly. "You've committed enough atrocities against the Aldmeri Dominion that you deserve to die, Mara Dragonborn. You, along with any of your accomplices."

He nodded and one of the soldiers drew her bow, her arrow trained on Martin. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe.

Reacting instinctively, I raced between them and threw up a hand. Power rushed through me as I Shouted, " _Tiid klo ul!_ "

The world bent and warped around me as time slowed until it almost stood still. I felt Martin's hand on my arm and saw the gilded arrow crawling through the air toward us. It had come so close, so close to... I snatched it out of its path of flight and threw it down. Pulling my arm from Martin's grip, I stormed toward the attacking Thalmor. As time resumed its normal flow, flames roared over my arms to coat my whole body as I screamed in defiance at the mer.

They would _not_ take him from me.

The Thalmor agents staggered back as I threw fistfuls of fire at them and I watched with satisfaction as the ones too slow to escape burned. I drew my sword and cut down the ones who dared to even come close. One of the Justiciars tried to run and I chased after him. Grabbing him around the neck, I yanked him toward me and stabbed him through the back.

Letting his body fall to the earth, I surveyed the carnage around me. Every one of the Thalmor agents lay dead, many of their corpses still smoldering.

There was a sharp intake of breath behind me and I turned around to see Martin staring at me with a look of horror on his face. My heart twisted as I imagined what he must have been seeing. Did I look like some kind of monster to him? The flames surrounding me abruptly died and my arms dropped to hang limply by my sides.

The instant the fire vanished Martin hurried forward and pulled me into a tight embrace, crushing me against his chest. I gasped, tensing against him. He pulled back and frantically checked me all over. I grasped his wrists, stopping him.

"What's wrong?"

His chest heaved as he said, "You were on fire. How are you unharmed?"

"Martin, the fire was _mine_."

He stared at me as my words slowly sank in. "Yours? But you never..." He looked away. "The Mysterium Xarxes used to show me visions of you burning, and I thought..."

That was what the Mysterium Xarxes had tormented him with? Me burning in the fires of the Deadlands with him powerless to stop it? And I'd just covered myself in flames. To him it had looked like...

Still holding tight onto his hands, I gave him a few soft, apologetic kisses and murmured, "I'm so sorry. I'm fine, I promise."

"How often do you do that?"

I grimaced. "A lot, unfortunately."

"At least now I have some warning for the next time," he sighed, sounding resigned. We started walking again and he kept hold of one of my hands. Looking at the bodies strewn about, he asked, "What did you do to illicit that kind of reaction?"

With a grim laugh, I told him, "Let's just say that I've sabotaged their precious plans many more times than they'd like to admit and leave it at that."

* * *

It was dark when we arrived at High Hrothgar. Wind howled over the mountain and tugged at my hood as I led Martin up the monastery's front steps. Inside, the main chamber was, as usual, lit by them dimly glowing braziers. Soon enough, I saw Arngeir step out of the shadows.

"Dragonborn," the Greybeard said, giving me a short bow. "Welcome back to High Hrothgar." His gaze turned on Martin, who was hanging back in the shadows of the doorway. "Who is this that you have brought with you?"

I reached out to Martin, beckoning him forward. "He's Dragonborn as well. He needs to see Paarthurnax as soon as possible."

Arngeir's initial shock at being faced with another Dragonborn quickly changed to a disapproving scowl. "You know that isn't possible. Even you cannot change tradition."

"This is a special case, I assure you. He's–"

I felt Martin suddenly grab hold of my arm. Looking over, I saw his brow furrow with worry. Giving him a reassuring smile, I whispered, "It's all right. I trust him."

He nodded slowly and let go of my arm. Turning back to the Greybeard, I said, "This is Martin Septim."

Arngeir didn't seem to be able to speak. He just stared blankly at the man standing beside me. I watched him blink a few times before he finally managed, "These circumstances are indeed… different. You should stay here in High Hrothgar for the night and make the ascent in the morning."

I smiled. "Thank you, Master Arngeir."

The old man nodded, still dumbstruck. Then he led us to a small room off of the monastery's western wing and promptly vanished once more into the depths of the monastery.

Once we were in bed, it didn't take long until I was mostly asleep. My arms were around Martin, holding him with his back against my chest. He shifted slightly and I heard him give a soft, uneasy sigh. I knew that sound well.

"I know you're awake," I murmured, lacing my fingers through his.

There was silence for a long time. Then, "Am I that obvious?"

I chuckled softly and sat up a little so that I could lean over and kiss his cheek. "Yes. Something's bothering you. Is this still about what happened on the road?"

He turned his face toward mine, his blue eyes opening to look up at me.

"When I said the Mysterium Xarxes showed me images of you burning, that wasn't… that wasn't _all_ it showed me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

His gaze shifted away from mine. "Dagon spoke to me. He told me that, in the end, I would have to make a choice. If I saved the Empire I would lose you forever. And he was right. To stop him, one of us had to die. Either way I lost you. Sometimes I fear it might happen again…" He trailed off.

"Martin, look at me," I whispered. When I brushed my fingertips over his cheek he did. "Maybe that damned Daedra was right once, but not anymore. We're here because, somehow, defying the Princes seems to be something I'm good at. They can't keep me from you. I won't let them."

A small, tired smile appeared on his face. "You are a wonder, my love."

"Is that why you married me?"

"It's one of the many reasons."

"Mm." I lay back down beside him and closed my eyes again.

"Mara?"

I fought the urge to laugh. "What?"

"Who is this Paarthurnax that you're insisting I need to see?"

"The leader of the Greybeards." Before he could ask anything else, I added, "That was all that Arngeir told me before _I_ met him, so that's all that _you're_ going to get as well. Now sleep."

He chuckled softly. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Martin and I got up early the next morning and took the trail that led up to the top of the Throat of the World. Even though I was bundled up in as many layers as possible, the mountain's air was still bitterly cold at that altitude. Glancing over at Martin, I saw that he had white snowflakes stuck in his dark hair. I smiled a little at the sight.

We walked for a long time. Gusts howled around us, tugging us this way and that.

"How much further?" Martin called, holding a gloved hand out in front of his face to block the snow kicked up by the wind.

"Not much. It's just up here," I said, pointing up.

The trail soon leveled out at the clearing near the mountain's peak. As Martin looked around, clearly confused at the place's obvious desolation, I called, "Paarthurnax!"

A moment later I heard a roar and the flapping of wings as the ancient dragon appeared. He landed in front of us, kicking up the pristine snow as he did. Bowing his head, he said to me, " _Drem yol lok_ , _Dovahkiin_. Who have you brought with you on this visit?"

"His name is Martin. He's also Dragonborn."

"Hmm…" Paarthurnax lowered his long neck until his face was only a few feet from Martin. The man stood stock-still, blinking in shock. "So you are. But that is not all you are, is it? No, I think not. You have the touch of my father, Akatosh, about you. You are the one responsible for the _vaaz_ – the tear – that I felt some time ago, unless I am mistaken."

"That was actually me," I murmured. "Though he was involved."

"Ah. So you have come here for training in the Way of the Voice?"

Martin seemed to regain his composure because he nodded and said, "Yes, sir, I have."

"Sir?" The _dovah_ chuckled. The sound rumbled through the air like thunder. Martin seemed to shrink back a little at the response as if embarrassed. I reached out and took his hand in mine, gently squeezing to reassure him that it was fine. "Very well. We will train you to use your gift."


	8. Chapter 8: Impossible

Martin quickly began his training with the Greybeards in earnest. From what I watched over the first few days, they went through the exact same Shouts and exercises with him that they had with me in the beginning. He took to it just as quickly as I had – thank the Divines – so I quickly realized that I had no need to worry about him.

After a while I left them alone, I devoted my suddenly large amount of free time to planning. At the moment, beyond his rightful claim to it, we honestly had very little chance of actually retaking the Empire. Not with just the two of us and our handful of friends. Hammerfell had no loyalty to the Medes, but trying to convince them would probably be… _difficult,_ to say the least. The same went for Morrowind. There was no short amount of bad blood between the Dunmer and the Empire, something that I'd seen while on Solstheim. I had no idea about how the people of Skyrim would feel. The Civil War had been over for years, but in some respects the Nords still remained divided. As for the _dovah,_ however…

I'd told Serana that I wouldn't command them to take the throne for me. It wasn't for me, though, was it? It was for Martin. The real question was whether their respect for me extended to willingness to follow me into war. I knew not every one of the _dovah_ believed in the peaceful attitude that Paarthurnax sought for them.

I climbed to the Throat of the World alone one day while Martin was busy with the Greybeards. At the peak I found Paarthurnax perched, as he often was, atop the dark, rocky crags that jutted like teeth out of the snow. He peered down at me with curiosity, tilting his head a bit to the side.

" _Greetings. Where is your mate?_ " The ancient dragon asked me in the _dovah_ tongue.

" _Down with the Greybeards, training. I wanted to speak to you alone._ "

He nodded slowly. " _Of course, Dragonborn. This is about him, yes?_ "

" _Yes… and no_." I walked over to stand by the mountaintop's edge, looking down over Skyrim, and crossed my arms. " _Martin is the last true Dragonborn Emperor. The usurper that held the throne for a long time is dead and the Empire rightfully belongs to him. He needs to take it back, but right now… right now we have no one to support us._ "

Paarthurnax said nothing, so I went on, " _The dragons see me as their Vanquisher now. If I asked them, would they follow me into battle?_ "

" _Dragonborn, is it wise to seek –?_ "

" _Will. They. Follow. Me?"_ I snapped, turning to face him.

The _dovah_ bowed his massive head. " _I believe most will. You are strong, and we respect strength above all other things. The dragons are also drawn to war. So I warn you, Dragonborn, think carefully upon your actions. Power is the greatest temptation a dragon can face. Are you willing to pay the price to obtain it?_ "

I lifted my chin. " _I know the price. I know what it might mean. But I can't just leave this alone. I have to act._ "

" _Very well, Dragonborn. Do what you believe is best._ "

* * *

I woke in Martin's arms with my cheek pressed to his shoulder, huddled against his side for warmth. My stomached ached. When I sat up it roiled painfully. I hastily scrambled out of bed. Grabbing the chamber pot, I retched into it. From behind me I heard a confused noise, the sound of blankets rustling, and hurried footsteps.

"Mara!"

I groaned. Martin knelt down behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Sighing, I leaned my head back against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Are you all right?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Ask me again in a few minutes," I murmured. I felt him press his lips against my temple. Letting the queasiness subside, I kept my eyes closed and took one deep breath after another. A "what if" question was rolling around in my head, but it wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Still, my mind raced with _what if, what if, what if..._ It couldn't hurt to make certain, could it?

Heart pounding, I whispered, " _Laas yah nir._ "

A low, rushing hum filled my ears for a moment before it was replaced by the steady drumming of heartbeats. When I opened my eyes, I saw the bright glow of Martin's arms around me. I pulled them aside, ignoring his protests, and looked down at myself. Nestled deep in in my belly was a tiny glowing aura. I watched in stunned silence as the light shifted, moving inside me. My lips trembled, my hands trembled, as I stared down with disbelief and tried to find my voice. I took a short, shuddering breath that might have been a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Martin asked, sounding more desperate than before.

I shook my head emphatically, not letting go of his arms. "It's not possible. _It's not possible._ "

"Mara?"

My heart beat painfully and my breaths were ragged. I couldn't bear children. They'd told me in Balmora that I would never bear children. _How was this possible?_

"I..."

It finally hit me. How much of my body healed after what happened to me in Pale Pass? How much? Enough for that?

" _I'm pregnant_ ," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

There was a long stretch of silence. Then, in a soft and uncertain voice, Martin asked, "Are you certain?"

"I can see it."

I felt him lean forward and I turned my head to see him peering over my shoulder. He gently pulled one arm from my grip and held his shaking hand over my middle, his brow furrowed in concentration. I felt a faint tingle that told me he was casting a spell. Then his narrowed eyes grew wide.

"By the Nine…" he breathed.

He pressed his hand against my belly and wrapped his other arm around my waist, holding me close. He leaned his head against my shoulder. I stroked his hair, brushing my fingers through the brown strands as I gazed down at our entwined hands. My breaths were still rough as panic seized me. Keeping him safe had been a difficult enough prospect as it was. To add a child into the mix, something I'd thought _impossible…_

Martin noticed my distress. He let me go and I shifted so I was looking at him. Brushing his hand over my cheek, he said, "I swear to you that everything will be all right. Now breathe, darling. Just breathe."

I did, fighting to calm down. That was when I noticed the brightness in his eyes, despite the seriousness of his face.

"You're happy?" I asked him.

The corner of his mouth turned up in the beginnings of a small smile. "I just found out that the love of my life is carrying my child. Yes, Mara, I am the happiest man in the world. I had not even thought it possible…"

I stared at him. "You _knew?_ "

"I suspected," he said carefully. "I saw the scar and I had a feeling."

"Damn it. I'm sorry. I should've told you. I just–"

"It's all right. I know you had your reasons."

I sat there in silence for a moment or two longer as the truth of it really sank in. "Martin, we're having a baby."

He chuckled softly and put a hand on my stomach. "We are."

"Ours."

"Yes."

I blinked slowly and I continued to stare at him. Then I felt a smile break across my face and I let out a shaking laugh. Tears ran down my cheeks. I leaned forward and buried my face in his shoulder, giggling quietly to myself.

* * *

I stood in the doorway as I watched Martin go over the words that Arngeir wrote down for him. His mouth moved silently as he went over the syllables. He was faster than I'd been at picking up the _dovah_ language, but I hadn't really expected anything else from him. Martin had always been more studious than me.

After a few moments he glanced up at me and I quickly waved him off, mouthing, " _focus._ " When he turned his attention back down to the paper before him, I thought I saw a hint of a smile on his face.

Straightening, I headed back deeper into the monastery's shadowy halls. I didn't want to serve as a distraction for him. Not for something _that_ important.

Sitting down on one of the stone benches scattered throughout the monastery, I leaned forward and steepled my fingers before pressing them against my lips. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and murmured, " _Laas yah nir_."

As before, when I opened my eyes the bright little aura appeared inside me. I lowered one hand to let it hover over my lower belly, my fingertips barely brushing against it. Could that really be my baby in there? Divines, it was… so small…

Martin and I had talked about it and, judging by how far along I was, I must have conceived sometime around when we were in Kvatch or just after. The thought that I'd been expecting that whole time and never even realized it was a bit frightening. To say it changed everything was more than an understatement.

I continued watching, fascinated by the tiny movements, until I heard the sound of footsteps in the hall. Blinking, I glanced up to see Martin looking around. When he caught sight of me, he headed down the hall toward me.

"Are you done for the day?" I asked, and he nodded. "How do they think you're doing?"

" _Well, I believe_ ," he responded in the _dovah_ language. His words were halting, but I still smiled. It was in his nature to pick it up quickly, just as it had been in mine. I instantly wondered if our child would be the same. Would he or she be a Dragonborn like us?

Martin knelt down before me and took my hands in his. His thumbs rubbed gently against the backs of my hands. Looking up at me, he asked, "And how are you?"

"I'm fine, Martin. I promise."

"You want to leave soon, don't you?" When I nodded, he smiled and added, "I think that can be arranged."

I laughed softly. "I think my Ma and Da will want to know that they're going to be grandparents." At that, his smile began to fade and he looked away. I felt my heart sink. "Martin? What's wrong?"

"I want to do this right," he murmured. "The man that I was… He would never have deserved…"

When he went quiet, his melancholy lacing the silence, I leaned in closer and told him in a soft voice, "You once told me that it doesn't matter if there really is a plan for the future. Well, the past doesn't matter either. You have to do the right thing and damn whatever comes after, because _that's_ all that really matters. And you have. Yes, you did terrible things a long time ago. So did I, Martin. But we're not those people anymore. We got past all of that."

His gaze lifted to meet mine. He still seemed hesitant, but I noticed the hope in his eyes.

"You're going to be a great father, Martin. I know you will."

* * *

A few days later, Odahviing flew Martin and I back down the mountain to Whiterun. After the ambush by the Thalmor on our way up, neither of us particularly wanted to take any further risks. Besides, I just wanted to be home.

The _dovah_ touched down near the city's stables, causing the horses there to all snort in fear. I grimaced apologetically at the stable hand, who just glared at me in response as he went to calm the animals.

Martin climbed off of Odahviing's back first and quickly reached up to help me down as well. When my feet were touching solid ground and he was still holding onto my arms, I said, "You don't need to fuss over me, Martin. I'm not going to break."

"Of course you won't. You've never been fragile," he said, letting me go and giving me an apologetic smile.

"I beg to differ," I murmured, remembering what I'd been like following the Oblivion Crisis, "but this is not one of those times." I felt him take my hand in his and give it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. He knew what I was thinking.

Looking back up at Odahviing, I said, " _Thank you for bringing us back_."

" _For you, Dragonborn, it was nothing._ "

After giving me a short bow of his head, he launched back into the sky. I covered my face to shield it from the dust kicked up by the heavy flaps of his wings. After the dragon vanished into the distance once more, I went with Martin up the road and into the city, still holding his hand.

As we walked, I thought over how we were going to break the news. My parents would be happy, yes, but that wasn't the only factor to consider. It wasn't just our child. The baby was also a rightful heir to the Empire, the first member of the Septim bloodline conceived in centuries. _That_ was where most of my worry lay.

When I stepped through Breezehome's front door, I instantly stopped. Ma, Da, and Lucia I'd expected to see, but apparently Lydia, Hadvar, and Serana had finally arrived as well. I stood frozen in the doorway, staring at each of them in turn.

"Oh. You're all here."

"We just got back," Lydia explained with a wry smile. "Avoiding the Thalmor was harder than we'd thought. And what's this I hear about you getting married without us?"

"We couldn't really wait," I said, stepping into the house and closing the door behind Martin and myself. That was especially clear _now._ "There's something we…" I hesitated.

Ma looked worried. "Mara? Darling, is everything all right?"

I glanced at Martin and he gave me an encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath, I looked back at them all and said, "Martin and I, we… We're expecting a baby."

Ma clapped her hands over her mouth. Da, Serana, and Hadvar stared at me with wide-eyed shock. Lydia grinned.

"Mara… you're… You're sure?" When I nodded, Ma sobbed and threw her arms around my shoulders, pulling me into her embrace, though it seemed she was being careful not to crush me. Kissing my cheek, she said, "Oh, darling, I'm so happy for you."

"Boy or girl?" Serana called over.

"Too soon to tell, I think," I told her and Martin nodded in agreement. Da finally came over as well, smiling, and clapped him on the shoulder with a ghostly hand. I saw Martin suppress a shiver in response. I winced in sympathy. I was sure Da's touch felt cold.

Then Hadvar cut in, saying, "Either way, that child is royalty."

Just like that, the mood was broken. Everyone in the house fell silent immediately upon hearing his words, the full implications of the situation finally seeming to dawn on them. Ma's smile slowly faded and I saw apprehension in her gray eyes.

"Yes," I said firmly, "our baby is a Septim. The Empire has an heir again. Yes, this does delay our plans for a bit, but nothing else changes. We're still taking it all back."


	9. Chapter 9: Haven

Pulling up the bottom of my shirt, I gazed down at the slight pouch of my stomach. In the weeks that passed since our return from High Hrothgar, the waists on all of my pants started getting tighter. No one outside the family seemed to have noticed that yet, however, thank the Divines.

"I'm getting a little snug," I murmured, mostly to myself.

Still, Martin seemed to have heard, because he chuckled softly a moment later and walked over to stand behind me. He wound an arm around my waist to caress the bump and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes.

"You know," he said quietly, "that can be easily remedied."

"Yes, but I already told you these clothes still fit well enough and I don't want to deal with that just yet."

"Oh, you're stubborn."

I snorted. "Look who's talking."

He laughed a bit at that.

After a long stretch of silence, I pointed out, "We should probably get going while there's still daylight." As late in Sun's Dusk as it was, that seemed like it was getting harder and harder to do.

"Of course," he said as he let me go. I let the hem of my shirt fall back into place. Turning to face him, I gave Martin a quick kiss before we headed out of our room and down the stairs.

Ma was alone downstairs, sitting by the fire and mending someone's shirt. I couldn't tell whose. Upon hearing us, she looked up and asked, "Are you two going out to the market?"

"Yes. We shouldn't be long."

"All right." She looked back down at her work before adding, "We need to get supper started if we're going to feed everyone."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, Ma."

Martin and I grabbed our cloaks from the rack near the front of the house. The moment we stepped outside and shut the door behind us, cutting off the heat of the fire, I shivered. The late autumn breeze felt cold, even through the heavier layers I wore. Martin put an arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm.

"Let's just get this done quickly," I said. "Maybe we should split up and meet back at the well."

"Divide and conquer, eh?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. I laughed in response.

"I'll bring the vegetables Ma wanted from Carlotta."

"I suppose I'll bring the meat, then."

"You've never had a problem with that in the past," I commented, giving him a mischievous grin. He hastily cleared his throat, his eyes fixed straight ahead. I saw a slight flush color his cheeks. My grin widened and I briefly rested my head against his shoulder. He relaxed a little at the gesture and let out a soft chuckle.

"I'll meet you back here soon," he said when we reached the market, letting me go. I gave his hand a brief squeeze before turning away and heading for Carlotta Valentia's stall.

As I walked over toward it, I saw the grocer was talking with Ysolda. The latter woman held a woven basket in her absent grip and I heard her comment, "Those green apples you sold me the other day were delicious."

"Aren't they?" Carlotta asked with a smile. "I always set some aside for myself when the traders bring them up from the south."

"I'm sure you could charge double for those and still sell them all within a week."

"You're right. I'll have to remember that the next time I get a shipment in. Afternoon, Mara," she said, catching sight of me.

"Afternoon. Just here to pick up some things for Ma."

Ysolda said her farewells and moved on as I looked over the produce for sale at the stall and tried to remember exactly what Ma wanted.

"How far along are you?"

I quickly looked up at Carlotta. "What?"

Resting her chin against her hand, she gave me a knowing smile and said, "The baby. You are expecting, aren't you?"

I hadn't thought I was really showing yet, especially not through the thicker clothes I wore to ward off the typical Skyrim cold.

"I… About three months," I said. "How did you know?"

"You've got that look about you. I know it well enough."

I laughed quietly and shook my head. "So I've been found out."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she said with a wink. "Congratulations to you both."

I glanced back over my shoulder toward Anoriath's stand. Martin wasn't there. My gaze flicked toward the well some way away, but he wasn't there either. I fully turned around then. An icy feeling of foreboding slipped into my stomach, one that I just couldn't shake. Something was wrong.

"Mara?" I heard Carlotta ask behind me. "Is something the matter?"

I was already hurrying away, searching for any sign of him. Nothing. Where was he? Whiterun always seemed so much safer than anywhere else. Still, the memory of Miraak's cultists came back to me, making me walk even faster.

Several minutes later, and still with no sign of him, I stopped in one of the small sidestreets to take a moment to clear my head. Panicking wasn't going to do anyone any good. He was probably fine. Maybe he went back to Breezehome for something. Surely I was just getting worked up over nothing.

Before I could head back to the house to check, I heard a heavily accented voice say from behind me, "Any sudden moves and you die."

My hands clenched into fists at my side as a Khajiit quickly stepped into my field of vision. She held a short sword in her grip. When she stopped, she pointed it at my throat.

"Let me guess," I said slowly, my eyes narrowing. "Dominion?"

She smiled. "Very good. This one has an order from her superiors for your execution. You understand, yes? It is too dangerous to let you keep wandering around. However…"

I froze.

"… This one thinks there is more to the Dragonborn woman than meets the eye."

My eyes followed the blade's progress as she lowered it to point at my stomach. My heart hammered in my chest. I couldn't move. I didn't dare.

"It is good that she found you when she did. Tracking down your brat would have been a nuisance. Now, where is the Septim?"

So she didn't know where Martin was either? Thank the gods for that.

I kept very still as I tried to make a plan. If I was fast enough, I could take her out. Still, I could feel the tip of her blade pressing against my middle. Not hard enough to cut, not yet, but that could easily change. It would change soon enough. I could see she was thinking it through as well. When we both struck, which one of us would be faster?

The sound of hurried footsteps on the cobblestones cut through my thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Martin stop some way away, staring at us with wide eyes. Just like that, the last thing keeping the assassin from killing me was gone. Damn it.

"Make one more move, and this one will cut your child from her belly," the assassin hissed.

I fought to not move a single muscle. That was not an idle threat. It also wasn't one that I was going to let happen. I felt power building up in my chest, but I had to wait. She'd be faster if I struck at that moment. She was still too focused on me, despite her threats directed at Martin. I needed her distracted.

"Mara." Martin's voice shook with fear as he called my name.

"Don't do anything, Martin."

An anxious silence followed my sharp response. I cringed internally, but I knew it was necessary. If he just raced in, all three of us would probably die. I prayed he understood. He seemed to, because he didn't make another move toward me after that. Thank the Divines.

"I do not know how this Septim came back to life," the assassin said to me, "but he will die, as well as you. This one will end your threat to the Dominion here and now."

Before she could shove the blade into my stomach, I heard Martin say suddenly, "Your Dominion will never prevail."

Bless him.

The Khajiit scoffed at his words. "This one does not care for your petty warnings." I saw her focus waver, ever so slightly, as she spoke. "The Aldmeri Dominion is more powerful than you two pathetic humans, and soon you shall see that–"

" _Fus ro dah!_ "

The Khajiit flew back at the force of my Shout, slamming into the wall of the building behind her. I staggered away, breathing hard. Martin caught my arms and looked me over frantically.

"Were you hurt?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I–"

Looking back, I saw the assassin get to her feet and hurry away. Pulling myself from Martin's hold, I chased after her to the end of the street. Once I reached the end, however, she'd already vanished. I stopped and looked around, wild-eyed. She was gone. The Thalmor assassin, one who knew about the baby, had escaped.

" _No,_ " I gasped.

* * *

"How in Oblivion did she get into the city?" I snapped.

Balgruuf sighed and rubbed his temples as if to stave off a headache. "Have you taken this up with Commander Caius?"

I had, but that hadn't gone anywhere either. The guards searched and found no trace of the assassin.

"Balgruuf, a Dominion assassin tried to have my husband and I killed today!"

"I understand, Dragonborn, but what would you have me do?" He asked me, clearly frustrated. "Have everyone entering the city searched? Bar the front gates? It would throw this city into chaos. Even if they showed up overtly, we couldn't keep them out. Not with the concordat in place."

"I just want my family _safe_."

"As I said, I underst–"

"What if it were your children who were being threatened?" I demanded of him. "You'd do something about it then!"

"Hold your tongue," the Jarl ordered.

My jaw clenched and I felt Martin's hand on my arm, warning me. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my anger.

"As you wish, my Lord," I said flatly, giving him a short bow. Turning on my heel, I walked back toward Dragonreach's entrance. The sound of footsteps behind me told me that Martin was following close behind.

It was dark when we stepped out of the palace. As high up on the hill as we were, a cold wind rushed past, blowing my hair in my face. I brushed it back and descended the stairs, making my way back down through the city toward Breezehome. My mind was racing with what happened. An assassin from the Aldmeri Dominion had just tried to kill us in our home, the one place left that was safe… and there wasn't a damn thing anyone would or could do to stop it from happening again.

The moment we stepped over the threshold, I slumped heavily against Martin and closed my eyes to hold back my tears. He put an arm around me to support me. From further in the house I heard hurried footsteps and several people asking me what happened. Martin ignored them for the time being, instead silently leading me over to the chairs by the fire. I sat down in one of them and put my face in my hands.

I felt him put a hand on my shoulder as he said, "It's going to be all right."

"They're everywhere, Martin," I whispered. "We can't escape them."

"Can't we?" He was trying to suppress it, but his voice had a desperate edge to it. "Surely there's somewhere that's safe."

I shook my head. People knew me _everywhere_ in the province, so just heading to a new city wouldn't help. They'd still find us eventually no matter where we went. Then it hit me. My eyes snapped open.

"Sky Haven."

"What was that?" He asked.

"Sky Haven Temple," I repeated, lifting my head from my hands to look at him. "It's an old Blade fortress in the Reach. Like Cloud Ruler, only better hidden. The Thalmor have never found it. It's secure… it's isolated…" I knew it would take some work to convince Delphine to let us in, but, given the circumstances, we had no choice.

"Then we'll go there."

I looked back at Lydia, Lucia, Ma, and Da. My parents gave each other a meaningful glance. Martin seemed to have noticed it as well.

"What is it?" He asked.

Ma looked down. "If we were all to leave the city at once, and any of the Dominion agents are still waiting…"

"No," I said, cutting her off and shaking my head emphatically. "I'm not splitting us all up. Not again."

"None of us like it, lass," Da told me. "But it's the safest way. Besides, it wouldn't be for long. We can all meet at a rendezvous point away from the city and continue on from there."

They were right and, damn it, I knew they were. So I nodded slowly and said, "Fine. Lydia, you know that abandoned farm a day or so west of here?"

"I do."

"Good. We can meet up there. That seems as good a place as any. How are we doing this?"

From her place sitting on the stairs, Lucia piped up, "I'll go first. I can watch for any sign of spies and make sure you all get out safe."

I looked over at her. She rubbed at some dirt on the bridge of her nose, which only smudged it further. The girl was barely sixteen, and already willing to throw herself into such danger. Really, though, what had _I_ done when I was her age? The idea scared me more than a little. At least the Guild wasn't a part of her life as it had been mine.

"And everyone else?" I asked.

Silence.

After a few moments, Martin said quietly, "We can't go together."

All eyes turned on him at that. I was the first to respond as I got to my feet. "It's bad enough that we have to split up at all. I will _not_ leave you." Not again.

"You think I want this either, Mara?" He asked me. Anxiously running a hand through his hair, he went on, "I don't, but we also don't have a choice. It's the two of us that the Dominion is after. If we both go out there together, we're doing half their work for them. At least one of us might make it this way."

I looked away. No, we didn't have a choice. The Thalmor saw to that when they had their assassin try to kill us earlier that day. I knew he could handle himself. I'd seen that he could for myself on many occasions. I just didn't like the thought of us being parted after everything we'd done to stop it from happening again.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I'll go with Da to the site first and wait for the rest of you. Lydia, bring Martin and Ma after a reasonable wait. Keep them safe. Lucia, follow them and meet us at the farm. Is everybody all right with this?"

The rest of the family nodded and hurried off to prepare. Soon, Martin and I stood alone in the main room. I closed my eyes and let out a weary sigh. Why did we always seem to run headlong from one disaster to another?

"I hate that it's come to this," I whispered.

"I know." He came over to stand beside me and said solemnly, "I came so close to losing you this afternoon. I don't want that again."

I turned and leaned my forehead against his shoulder. He instantly put his arms around me and rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"Neither do I."

* * *

When Da and I left Whiterun early the next morning, there was no sign of Lucia anywhere. Hopefully that meant she was hidden well enough and hadn't been caught by the Thalmor… if they were even looking for us. I prayed they weren't. I just wanted my family safe and in one piece.

We reached the house a little over a day later. It could have taken less time, but I didn't want to push it with the baby. We were already risking enough as it was.

The old farm was just off the road leading west from Whiterun toward the Reach. The wooden fence surrounding what might once have been the field was collapsed in places. Beyond it, the house itself wasn't in any better condition. The roof was completely gone, along with a good portion of the walls. Weeds grew between the planks of the front porch. One of the only things still standing was the stone chimney at the back of the small structure. I was grateful for the clear sky, as that meant there would probably be no rain. The nights would be much colder, though, and that was something I wasn't exactly looking forward to.

Two days passed with Da and I staying in the ruined house, and there was still no sign of the others. I sat with my back to the front wall, gazing up at the night sky above me. Blue-green lights shimmered overhead, rippling like ocean waves. The light from below came from the fire I built in the hearth using wood scavenged from the broken fence. The flames cast an amber glow on the deteriorated walls around us. I anxiously twisted my amulet between my fingers. Da caught on quickly.

"I'm sure they're all fine," he told me from his place on the other side of the room. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I know," I said softly, silently praying that he was right and the Divines were keeping the four of them safe. They had to be safe. I couldn't even contemplate the alternative. It hurt too much.

After a while, I heard Da ask, "Of all the people in this world, lass… why him?"

I glanced over at him with a questioning look.

"Martin?" When Da nodded, I said, "Because, Martin and I, we're the same in a way. It's not just because we're both Dragonborn, no. We understand each other, what we've been through." I looked back up at the sky before adding, "And, when everyone else talked about fate or destiny, he told me he believed that I had a choice in everything I did. I chose him because he believed in _me._ "

Da laughed quietly at that. "He's right, you know. We all make choices. Fides. "Loyalty." I took the name when I chose my loyalty to the Empire over my kin. Your mother chose to leave everything she knew behind rather than follow the life set out for her. You made your choices as well, lass. I'm just glad they were good ones."

I smiled a little. Good ones. Despite everything that happened, Da thought I'd made the right choices in the end. There was some comfort in that.

"You should sleep," he said. "I'll wake you if anything happens."

I got up and headed over to my bedroll. I'd laid it out by the fire to ward off the Sun's Dusk chill. Curling up on my side, I closed my eyes and quickly nodded off.

It seemed like only a few moments had passed when I felt something cold touch my shoulder and heard Da whisper in my ear, "Mara, lass. Someone's coming."

I opened my eyes and sat up. Overhead, the sky had grown dark save for the silvery twinkle of the stars and the glow of the setting moons. Shifting to face the doorway, I could see several shadowy forms walking from the road toward the house. I instinctively reached for my bow as I squinted, trying to make them out. Once I finally got a glimpse of their faces, I scrambled to my feet.

"Thank the Divines!" I cried.

Ma entered the house first, going over to embrace Da. Lucia came in second, looking tired and covered with even more dirt than usual. It was Martin who really caught my attention, however, and I hurried over to him.

"What in Talos's holy name happened to you?" I asked, tracing the edge of the bruise around his left eye with my fingers.

He let out a rueful chuckle. "We were right; they were waiting for us."

I stiffened, feeling horrified. From over by the fire, I heard Lydia explain, "They were, but we made it out more or less in one piece. The assassins weren't quite as lucky."

"No one should be able to find them for a while," Lucia added darkly.

Then they'd be off our trail for some time. Hopefully enough time for us to get out of the open.

Summoning a healing spell to my fingertips, I cleaned up Martin's black eye. As I did, I asked, "How do you manage to get into such trouble without me?"

"I seem to remember that it usually goes the other way around," he replied. I rolled my eyes. Still, he wasn't exactly _wrong._

When the bruise had finally disappeared, he pressed his lips against my forehead. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Get some sleep, everyone," Lydia said. "We're back on the road in the morning. We can't let the Thalmor have time to catch up with us again."

* * *

The six of us made it to the Karthspire a few weeks later. Once inside the caverns, we had to avoid the traps, which had all been reset. Delphine and Esbern clearly wanted to keep out any unwanted visitors. Judging by the state of everything, they seemed to have been successful. Finally we reached it to the still-unlocked blood seal and the entrance of Sky Haven Temple.

"Is this it?" Martin asked me in a hushed voice.

"Yes."

I led everyone through the doorway and into the temple proper. I glanced around the main chamber and quickly saw that very little had actually changed since the last time I'd been there, except for the lit candles placed around the room to try to give the gloomy place some light. Clearly Delphine and Esbern were still in residence.

As the others examined the temple with varying degrees of interest, I heard Martin whisper, "It's much darker than Cloud Ruler Temple."

"Cloud Ruler Temple wasn't abandoned for centuries," I pointed out. With a pang, I realized that it had now.

"True."

There were footsteps from one of the hallways leading off the main chamber. Turning sharply, I saw Delphine hurry out. Her gaze swung between each person before finally settling on me. Her blue eyes suddenly narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

I snorted. "Nice to see you, too, Delphine."

She made an irritated sound and crossed her arms. "If you're back here, then I hope it's to tell me that Paarthurnax is dead."

"I can assure you that he's still very much alive."

Voice dangerously cold, she said, "Allowing you in here while that beast's still lurking about would be a violation of my vows as a Blade."

"That's funny. I don't remember making that particular vow," I retorted.

"And what would you know about that? You're a _traitor_ –"

"Don't you dare speak to her like that," Martin cut in, putting an arm around my waist. I almost smiled.

Delphine stared at him, looking almost as if she hadn't noticed him until that moment. "Who in Oblivion are you?"

"He's Martin Septim, rightful heir to the Ruby Throne," I said. "Technically you owe him your allegiance. I'd treat him with some respect if I were you."

The Breton's face flushed with anger.

" _I swear undying loyalty to those of the Dragon Blood, to protect and serve them to my final breath,_ " I recited."Wasn't that the oath you took when you joined the Blades, Delphine? Nothing about needing to kill all dragons in there, you notice." When her only response was to continue to glare at me, I went on, "When it was just me, you got away with it. Now there are three Dragonborn that you owe your loyalty to. You can't conveniently ignore your vows anymore."

"I only see two Dragonborn here," she pointed out.

I stared at her. Hard. " _Three_."

She seemed about to say something else. Then she stopped. Her eyes flicked down to my stomach and back up again to my face. "You're not."

"I am."

"Delphine, I heard voices and I… Oh." Esbern stopped some way away, looking between Delphine and me with no small amount of shock. "Dragonborn, I… I did not expect you to return here."

"Oh, for pity's sake!" Martin cried. "She's pregnant and the Thalmor have finally decided she's enough of a threat that they're trying to kill her. Are you just going to stand here all night arguing with us, _or are you going to let us in?_ "

Both of the Blades stared, speechless, at Martin. The corner of my mouth finally turned up and I leaned against him a little. A muscle in Delphine's jaw twitched.

"Fine," she grumbled after a very long pause. "You can stay."

I let out a sigh of relief and heard Martin do the same beside me.

Once we'd sorted out where everyone would sleep, we dispersed throughout the temple. It was far bigger inside than it appeared the first time I'd been there, and it was quickly apparent that there was more than enough room for all of us. The dark stone walls of Martin and my room were rough, like they were throughout most of the rest of the temple. Still, it seemed like it would probably be comfortable enough.

"So, here we are again," Martin said in a lighthearted tone. "Hiding in a Blades' fortress for our own protection."

"Don't worry, there's a library," I told him.

I caught sight of his smile before turning to pull off my cloak and hang it over the back of a chair resting in the corner. Once it was gone, my swollen middle became visible. I'd started to actually show while we were on the road.

"You want to check on the little one?" I asked Martin. When he nodded, I lay down on the bed.

I took a deep breath and told myself to relax. Nothing would be wrong. Still, my fingers curled tight around the covers and my lips pursed as I stared up at the stone ceiling above me. I felt Martin's hand brush gently over my stomach and the light tingle of his spell.

"How is it?"

"Well…" he said, slowly enough that his words made my heart pound with sudden fear. I lifted my head a bit to look at him. A slight smile played on his mouth as he gazed back at me. His blue eyes sparkled. "The baby's fine, Mara."

I let my head sink back onto the bed with a sigh of relief. My fears were unfounded, then. But the child shouldn't have even existed at all. Not with my past, and not with Martin's. If anything were to happen to it…

Martin pressed a soft kiss on my belly and I had to cover my mouth with a hand to stifle a sob. Tears leaked from my eyes. His face suddenly appeared above mine and I felt him brush the tears away. He was looking at me with such tenderness, such love. My lips turned up in a trembling smile at the sight and I laughed when he leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose. I brushed my fingers through his hair, holding him there so that his forehead rested against mine.

"We're safe now," he whispered.

Yes, we were. For the time being, at least.


	10. Chapter 10: Stillness

I woke with a start, eyes snapping open to see the bed empty beside me. Panic seized in my chest and my hand automatically flew to press against my stomach. When I felt the solid bump there, I instantly relaxed. Martin was alive.

A tiny foot nudged against my palm and I smiled softly. With some effort, I sat up and climbed out of bed. At seven months along, I had a very round belly that stuck out from beneath the fabric of my nightdress. One of my hands absently stroked over it as I made my way out of the bedroom.

Sky Haven Temple was quiet and still when I entered the main chamber. Martin sat alone at the long table, reading by the light of a single candle. He looked up at my approach and smiled.

"Good morning, love," he said.

"Morning," I replied, coming to stand behind one of the other chairs. "Where is everyone?"

"Out. I know several of them were going to Markarth for supplies. Your mother and Esbern are still here, however."

I sighed and drummed my fingers against the back of the chair. "Now I know how you felt when you were stuck at Cloud Ruler Temple."

Martin set down his book and got to his feet. Coming to stand before me, he put his hands on my shoulders.

"At least we're together this time."

"At least there's that," I agreed.

He leaned down slightly and pressed a soft kiss against the corner of my mouth. I smiled. Putting his hand on my stomach, Martin asked, "And how is our little one today?"

"Still kicking." As if in response, I felt a foot nudge against his palm. We both laughed.

We stood there for a moment in the silence, neither of us saying a word. Martin's hand rubbed gentle circles over my belly.

"We still haven't discussed names," he reminded me in a quiet voice.

"No offense," I told him, "but I'm not going to name it after a member of your family, rightful heir or not. I don't want there to be a "the fifth" or anything like that in our child's name."

"Agreed."

More silence. I'd never really given it much thought until then. A name… A name made it _real._ I put my hand over Martin's as I mulled it over.

"Alessia, if it's a girl," I said eventually. "This world's changing again, for better or worse."

Martin nodded. "And if it's a boy…" He hesitated. "… Baurus."

"Baurus," I repeated. A homage to the man who sacrificed himself to give us just a little more time. The man without whom none of what happened would be possible. I nodded slowly. "All right."

"That's settled, then," Martin said and placed a kiss on my cheek.

He quickly went back to his reading. Not wanting to sit around, I went back into our room to get changed. Once I was finished, I grabbed my bow and quiver, threw my cloak over my shoulders, and stepped outside to get some archery practice.

The sky was overcast as I walked out into the temple's grassy training area. The gray clouds hung low over the nearby peaks. I kept my hood up to ward off any droplets that might decide to fall. Everything was quiet, save for the sound of the mountain breeze rustling over the grass at my feet.

I got into position, grabbed an arrow from my quiver, and took aim at the target. Archery hadn't proven to be a strain on me over the past few months, thank the Divines. If I hadn't been able to go out and shoot, I was fairly sure I would have lost my mind after all that time in Sky Haven's dark halls. I didn't want to lose my well-practiced form with it either. Other than a slight change in my stance, everything about the way I shot was normal.

After a while, I lowered my bow and eyed the cluster of arrows that peppered the target's center. No, I would _not_ get out of practice. I pulled the arrows out of the straw and arranged them in the quiver again.

That finished, I walked across the yard. I stopped under one of the stone structures and leaned against one of the pillars as I gazed down at the canyon below. The wind tugged at my hair, and I brushed it away from my face.

After a few minutes I felt the baby roll over, tiny limbs dragging across the inside of my belly. Looking down at it, I put my hands on my hips.

"What?"

There was another small kick and I let out a soft laugh. I quickly sobered, however, and put a hand on my swollen middle.

Plenty of people had already tried to kill both its father and me, and would try again the moment they realized where we were. The world I'd bring our child into was a world that wanted it dead before it was even born. I'd faced dragons as old as time itself, fought my way through three different Daedric Realms, survived countless things that few others did… but none of those things scared me nearly as much as that thought.

There was a loud roar from overhead that echoed through the canyon below. Turning, I saw Odahviing land on the mountain above the entrance to Sky Haven Temple. The red dragon looked down at me curiously from his perch.

" _You're lucky Delphine's not here_ ," I told him with a smirk. " _She'd be very unhappy to find a dragon sitting on her roof_."

When he snorted, steam rose from his nostrils. " _The mortal woman professes to be a dragon slayer? If she thinks she can best me, I invite her to try._ "

" _Forget it. Nobody's fighting anybody. What brings you out here anyway?_ " I asked him.

" _It's been too quiet in Skyrim without your voice._ " He lowered his massive head to look, upside down, at the Temple's entrance. " _Why have you remained in this… cave for so long?_ "

" _Because it's the only place in this gods-forsaken country that's safe for us."_

His gray eyes were unblinking. " _You would hide from your enemies?_ "

" _I would wait until I can strike from a place of strength. I would wait until the weapons that will hurt them most are in my hands._ " Looking him right in the eye, I said, " _I would wait until I know I can defeat them_."

Odahviing bowed his head. " _Very well, Dovahkiin. You have but to call if you ever need me_."

" _Please,_ " I said, rolling my eyes, " _I have need of you now. How is everyone else doing? The dragons, I mean?_ "

" _Alive, for which we are grateful. However…"_ At my questioning look, he went on, " _There's a change on the winds, one that has your touch on it. It makes us… restless, not knowing what's coming. Many of us wish to know what you are planning, or to be a part of it, if we can._ "

" _Don't worry: I wasn't planning on leaving any of you out of it,_ " I told him. _"None of you who are willing to fight beside me, at least._ "

He grinned. " _That is something I hoped to hear, Dragonborn._ "

I gave him a grim smile in response.

* * *

The sun set below the mountains in the distance, turning the sky crimson, then black. From the direction of the archive, I could hear the sounds of Martin and Esbern's voices. Sky Haven's library often kept their attention while they researched everything they could regarding the Thalmor and their possible plans. I knew Delphine was doing the same with her contacts outside. I sighed.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Ma asked me. She sat on a bench on the upper level of the main chamber, back by the doors to the training area. She was working on something. A blanket, I quickly realized.

I shrugged. "Just feeling… I don't know. Useless, I suppose."

Ma set the blanket aside and stretched out her arms toward me. I sat down on the bench beside her and leaned my head against her shoulder. She gently stroked one of her hands over my hair in a slow, repetitive motion.

"I know you're frustrated, darling," she murmured. "You never liked to sit still."

"I just wish I could do _something_ to help."

"You've done plenty already."

I let out a snort of laughter and loosely wrapped my arms around my belly. Inside, I could feel the little one's gentle movements. Done plenty? Right. It was my fault we were stuck in that fortress at all. I'd been the one poking the kwama nest that was the Thalmor in the first place. I took those risks myself, but it wasn't only me who was paying for it.

Ma let out a long sigh and said, "When I found out I was carrying you, I was so happy. I thought my baby would be free from the life I left behind. It turned out that I was just delaying it for a while."

"I wanted this, Ma," I told her softly. "Maybe I didn't at first, but I always wanted _him_ , and now I'm willing to accept what that means. This is my choice."

Both of us were quiet for a long time. The only sound was the rhythm of her breathing. I closed my eyes.

"I don't know what will happen now," I whispered.

"I know you will figure it out, dear. You always do."

Ma leaned her cheek against the top of my head and started to hum a soft lullaby. Between the gentle tune and the rhythm of her hand smoothing over my hair, I felt myself begin to drift off.

The next thing I knew, I was lying in bed, and someone was tucking the covers in around me. I stirred.

"Shh, love," Martin's voice whispered in my ear. "It's all right. Go back to sleep."

My back pressed against his chest and I relaxed in his arms, settling deeper into his embrace. The last thing I felt was his hand slip over my middle and the kiss he placed on the side of my neck.

* * *

I woke the next morning to the sound of loud footsteps and voices echoing through the stone halls.

"It appears they're all back," Martin said with a chuckle. I groaned and put a pillow over my head to block out the noise.

After a few moments, I felt the bed shift beside me as he got up. I tossed the pillow aside and climbed out of bed as well. After I'd tugged off my nightgown, I pulled on one of my high-waisted dresses, as well as an outer robe to ward off the temple's inherent cold. I left my hair loose, not wanting to even bother with pulling it back. Frankly, everyone in the fortress might as well have been family. If _Martin_ could get away with it, so could I. Once I was as presentable as I felt like being, the two of us headed out to the main chamber.

The others had indeed returned to the temple. Lucia, Lydia, and Da were carrying several sacks of provisions and other supplies back toward the tunnel leading to the kitchen. Delphine and Esbern stood by the long table, talking in hushed voices. The former looked around as we entered the room.

"Good, you're here," she said to me. "I've got news, and a lot of it isn't exactly pleasant."

"Wait until everyone's back. I think we all need to hear this," I told her. She nodded, and the four of us sat down around the table. The others, along with Ma, returned to the chamber a few minutes later and took their seats as well.

When all of us were settled, Martin said, "You said you had news. What's happened?"

"First of all, the Elder Council's in uproar. Not only did old Mede not have any living heirs, but no one else has stepped up to make a claim to the Ruby Throne. High Chancellor Elettra Aurelius is trying to calm things down, although everyone's saying there will be another war if something isn't done soon. The Imperial City has seen nothing but chaos for months. Speaking of which, the dragon statue…"

"What do people think happened?" I cut in.

Her pale brows quirked up. "Nobody's sure, as far as I can tell. Some rumors about the Thalmor finally destroying the thing are going around. But there's another one about him coming back," she said, pointing to Martin.

"And which one's stronger?"

"Surprisingly? The one that favors you," she replied, giving me a wry smile. "I guess the people are hoping it's a miracle more than they're afraid it's a tragedy. They want the Dragon Blood Emperors back now more than ever. The Thalmor are trying to head it off, but that only seems to be spreading it further."

Oh, I was sure that was tweaking the Aldmeri Dominion's ears. They'd been insistent for the past two centuries that _they_ were the reason the Crisis ended. To have the proof that they didn't just return all of a sudden to Tamriel undermined everything they stood for.

We were both just humans, after all.

I nodded. "Good. I want it to stay that way. Drop hints that it's true. Keep everyone talking. And…" I hesitated. "Say I'm part of it. The Champion of Cyrodiil."

"A resurrected Emperor and a returned hero," Esbern mused. "That is almost certain to attract everyone's attention."

"I'm counting on it," I murmured. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Martin's worried look. It was a gamble, yes, but it was all we had for the moment.

"That's not the only thing I've heard. The Thalmor are planning something. I'm not entirely sure _what_ yet," Delphine added ruefully, "but it's big. Everything I hear keeps mentioning a high ranking member. He's just some kind of loremaster, though."

"Never underestimate the ones with their noses in books," I said, my eyes still on Martin. He met my gaze with some amusement.

"Well, I'll try to find out what I can about this mysterious "Cyreon," but I'm not sure how much I'll be able to get. We don't have many eyes and ears anymore."

At that, I looked around at everyone and said, "That's something I wanted to discuss. The Blades were the Emperor's spies and they were his fighters. If we're going to win this, we need them."

"Mara, most of the Blades were killed just after Titus Mede signed the White-Gold Concordat," Esbern pointed out. "We are all that is left of the order."

"That's why I want to _rebuild_ the order. You have a headquarters now, one that's defensible against attacks by the Thalmor. You can start again."

Delphine sniffed. "And what would you want us to do? Since the dragons all seem to be under your protection, we can't touch them."

"You're not the Akaviri anymore," I told her, my voice firm. "You haven't been for centuries. People change. Plans change. The oath we all swore was to the Dragonborn and their wellbeing." I stopped. Looking her dead in the eye, I asked, "And what would you rather do, Delphine? Destroy the dragons, which I finally have under some kind of control? Or help me tear down the Thalmor's rule and get revenge for your fallen brothers and sisters-in-arms? It's your choice."

Her eyes flitted from me, to Esbern, and back again. Then the old Archivist sighed and slowly got to his feet.

Hands pressed flat on the table, he said in a slow voice, "Five years ago, this woman defeated Alduin and stopped his plan to destroy the world. His return was supposed to herald our doom, yet here we still stand, alive and whole. Even without Alduin leading them, the dragons should have wreaked havoc upon Skyrim and perhaps all of Tamriel by now. They have not. Instead they have retreated – defensive, but not out-right attacking. And it's all due to her actions."

All eyes were fixed on him as he went on, "What has happened goes against everything we know about them. The dragons are cunning, proud… prone to violence and domination…"

"Which is why they need to be wiped off the face of Tamriel," Delphine snapped.

"They're people," I insisted.

"They're beasts!"

"They've got a language. A culture. They have hopes and fears just like you. They're people, Delphine, and people can change if you give them a chance," I said. Before she could counter that, I went on, "The Akaviri decided a long time ago to follow the Dragonborn, and so did the Blades, but you've never understood what we really are. The reason we can kill them? We _are_ them. Our souls are the same. And, in the end, it's only the soul that matters."

"We're just as prone to pride and violence as they are," Martin said quietly from beside me. When I glanced over at him, he was looking down at his hands. His brow was furrowed. Reaching over, I took one of his hands in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I, for one, stand with the Dragonborn," Esbern said, catching my attention again. "Alduin and the dragons were the greatest threat to the world five years ago, it is true. Now, however, the Thalmor have stepped forward to take that place once again. They are ready for the coming battle, and we are not. This is why we must act now. We must be ready once the elves finally decide to strike against us. I fear for the fate of Tamriel if we do not rise to meet them."

He nodded to me and I returned the gesture. So, I finally had one of them on my side. Leaning back in my chair and lacing my fingers over my middle, I gave Delphine a questioning look. She shot me a quick glare before glancing away.

"I was once proud to call your predecessors my protectors," Martin told her, his voice soft, pleading. "Please, follow their example. Return this order to its former glory. Help us."

Even though her arms were crossed defensively over her chest, when Delphine looked back at him her expression had relaxed somewhat. That was a good sign. Then she asked, "Where would we even start?"

"With me."

It was Lydia who'd spoken, and the Nord was standing as well. Her jaw was set in determination as she said, "I've been sworn to protect Mara for the past five years. Becoming one of you? It wouldn't change anything. I'm ready."

"I am, too," Lucia added. My gaze swung over to the girl and I stared at her, aghast. I sat up a little straighter.

"Lucia, are you sure that's…"

"I can do this, Mara. I'm of age."

" _Barely,_ " I pointed out. "Becoming a Blade is a huge risk. It's dangerous."

"You did it."

"When I was twenty-six, not sixteen. I knew what I was getting myself into," I said, frustrated. I'd kept her from the Guild, only to steer her right into the Blades?

"I know what I'm doing. I want this."

"But…" I immediately recognized the light in her hazel eyes. Lucia had made up her mind, and there was nothing I could do to stop her. She'd go behind my back if she had to. I knew I'd lost. "If that's what you want, fine. I won't stop you."

She nodded, giving me a somewhat smug smile. That stubborn girl was just like I was at her age.

"We'll need more than just the four of us," Delphine said.

"Then we'll find more," I insisted. "With the Thalmor running around it's a risk, but it's a risk we'll have to take. I'm sure there are people out there who are willing to make the commitment and join the order."

"We'll do what we can, then."

The discussion began to lull after a few minutes, and Delphine eventually broke away with Lucia and Lydia to explain to them what being a Blade entailed. Even after ten years, I still remembered when Jauffre first asked me to join. The thought of the old Grandmaster put a knot in my stomach. What would he have thought, seeing us here like this? I shook my head and pushed away the thought. That didn't matter anymore. It was a new era with new rules. Everything was different.

"So we'll have the Blades at our backs again," Martin said, coming over to stand beside me.

"I'm still not used to the thought. I _was_ one of them, if you remember, and I think part of me still is."

We watched Delphine administer the oath, the words just the same as the ones I remembered speaking what felt like so long ago.

"Does this bring back memories?" He asked me.

"It does." Looking up at him, I said, "I didn't want to leave, you know."

"Hmm?"

"The day Jauffre made me a Blade and sent me off to coordinate with Baurus in the Imperial City," I explained. "I didn't want to leave Cloud Ruler. More specifically, I didn't want to leave _you,_ Martin _._ I would never have admitted it then, but I think I might have been starting to fall in love with you."

His mouth turned up in a slightly mischievous smile at that. "Ah. I beat you to it, then."

"You liar," I said, lightly hitting his arm. "When?"

"Do you remember that Oblivion Gate we stumbled across on our way to Cloud Ruler Temple?" He asked me.

"The one where you ignored me telling you to stay back and almost got yourself killed?" I snorted. "I don't think I can forget it."

"That was the first time I saw you actually smile, and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"More than the Great Welkynd Stone?"

"Infinitely more," he said without hesitation.

I gave him a weary look and asked, "Why?"

"You always tried to hide in the shadows, darling," he whispered, curling a finger beneath my chin to tilt my head up slightly. "But oh, when you're happy, you shine brighter than any Ayleid relic."

I couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of my mouth. He laughed softly in response to it.

"Just like that."


	11. Chapter 11: Momentary

**A/N: This chapter contains a non-graphic depiction of childbirth.**

* * *

The central chamber of Sky Haven Temple was dark, save for the single candle I'd lit on the long table at the center. It was either very late or very early, and I wasn't sure that it actually mattered either way.

I breathed deeply through my nose as I paced across the room. My shaking hands ached from clenching them so tightly with every contraction.

I'd been up for a while, ever since the contractions first woke me up, and I hadn't been able to relax since. Even though I was certain those were the real thing, I still had yet to wake up either Martin or Ma. Everything suddenly just felt so terrifyingly real. I was actually having Martin's baby. It was really happening.

The little one squirmed. Putting my hands on my middle, I whispered, "It's all right, sweetheart. Everything's all right."

I heard footsteps come from one of the side halls into the main room. Turning, I saw Martin standing in the doorway of the passage that led to our room. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and looked at me with tired eyes.

"Mara?" He asked. "Why are you up this early?"

"I think the baby is–"

Another contraction hit. My hands desperately clutched my belly and I gasped as the muscles tightened. Martin's hurried footsteps thundered toward me over the stone floor. My heart pounded and he put his arms around my shoulders. When the pain finally died away again, he led me back to our room and sat me down on the bed, propping me up on some pillows.

"I'll get Juliana," he said, hastily kissing my forehead before hurrying out of the room once more.

A small smile touched my lips as I watched him go through tearing eyes. I twisted the fabric of my nightdress between my fingers.

"I haven't seen him this flustered in a while," I murmured. "That means that he loves you. A lot."

I felt a small kick in response and let out a wet laugh.

Martin returned moments later, Ma in tow. She'd just woken up, and her dark hair was a mess. Both of them hurried over to my side.

"How are you feeling?" Martin asked, stroking my hair. I leaned into his touch and sighed.

"At the moment? Fine."

Ma bent down to check between my legs. A moment later, she looked up at me again and said, "You still have a long way left to go, darling. Try to relax for the time being."

"Wonderful," I groaned, letting my head fall back against the pillows.

She left again, promising to be back later to check on my progress. Martin sat beside me on the bed edge of the bed, holding onto my hand. Although his face was deceptively calm, his fingers were tense around mine. I wasn't faring much better, even though I'd had months to prepare myself for what was about to happen. The pain didn't scare me, nor did the birth itself, but the thought of actually holding my child...

"What's wrong?" Martin asked, giving me a worried look. He'd seen me shaking.

I took an unsteady breath. "I've been reassuring you for months that you'll be a good father, but... What if it isn't you who should be worried? What if it's me? You're kind, warm, and patient, while I'm..." Tears welled up in my eyes, spilling onto my cheeks as I looked up at him. "What if our baby hates me?"

"No, no, Mara," Martin gasped, brushing the tears away from my face. "Don't say that. Why wouldn't your own child love you?"

"I don't exactly make it easy."

Martin looked me right in the eye as he said, "You give yourself too little credit. It's never been difficult for me, or for your parents. Why should this little one be any different?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. I could only hope that he was right. The alternative was almost too painful to contemplate.

* * *

Pain ripped through me again and I let out a sound somewhere between a snarl and a scream as I fought to push. Night had fallen again, or so I'd been told, and it was almost over. After trying any number of different things, including yet more agitated pacing, I'd settled for squatting beside the bed with Martin supporting me. My legs trembled.

"I've got you," he whispered into my ear. I nodded, barely able to do much else. I knew he'd keep holding me. He still held onto my hand, even though I was sure I must have already broken his. I felt him press his lips against my sweat-covered temple.

"I've got the baby's head," Ma said as the latest contraction ended. When I looked down at her, she gave me an encouraging smile. "You're so close. Just a few pushes more."

"Just a few more," I echoed. It felt like I was being torn in half.

I glanced over at Martin. Even though anxiety was etched into his features, there was a light in his eyes that I could only describe as joy. He was so ready for our child. The one he thought he'd never deserve. The one I thought I'd never have.

Another contraction, another struggle to push. I gritted my teeth so hard I almost thought they might crack and my breath rushed out between them in a sharp hiss.

"You're doing so well, love," Martin whispered in my ear as the contraction subsided.

"I'm _trying_ not to set anything on fire. Let me tell you, that's harder than you'd think."

Martin's responding chuckle was cut off by Ma's voice. "This is it. One more push should do it."

One more push. Every inch of my body was shaking from the effort of hours of labor. One more seemed nearly impossible. But as the contraction flared, the pain once more rearing its head, I fought for it with every ounce of strength I had left.

I'd survived the streets of Balmora. I'd survived the fires of Mehrunes Dagon's realm. I'd survived the Shivering Isles, the ogres of Pale Pass, Alduin the World Eater, and Hermaeus Mora's machinations. I'd survived losing my parents, losing Martin. I had them all back and, if I could just make it through the next few moments, I'd have my child as well. For the first time, it seemed like there really was some justice in the world.

The final push might have felt impossible, but I'd done the impossible. It was _nothing_.

I gave one last scream of defiance and felt something slip out from inside me. Slumping back against Martin, I closed my eyes, gasping at the almost unbearable relief from the hours of pain. He lowered me slightly so I was sitting on the floor and my back was resting against the side of our bed.

Then I heard a wail, the sound roaring like thunder in my ears. My eyes snapped open.

"Martin," I breathed. "That's…"

He was looking away and his gaze focused on something that I couldn't see. There were tears in his blue eyes and a soft, trembling smile on his face. I pushed myself up straighter with shaking arms, ignoring the discomfort I felt at the action.

Ma held a small, squirming baby covered in blood in her arms. As I watched her clean the child and bundle it in a blanket, I sucked in a sharp breath, then another. I shook all over. Martin's arms tightened around me. Ma looked down at us then, smiling. She slowly knelt before us.

"A boy," she whispered as she handed him to me.

The weight of him in my arms was so terribly, impossibly real. I cradled him against my breast and stared down at him for a long moment before I started to cry.

Our son was tiny and red and absolutely perfect. Gods, he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life _._ His eyes were screwed shut as he wailed. A fine down of brown hair covered his little head.

"Shh, darling, shh," I murmured, my voice trembling. "It's all right. Your mama has you. You're safe."

He quieted, his face unscrunching a little, and opened his newborn-gray eyes. Whether they would stay gray or turn blue I couldn't yet tell. All I knew was that he was staring up at me with what almost looked like curiosity. The focus I saw in them was… intense. Too intense for a newborn, I was fairly sure. Those were dragon eyes. Not much of a surprise, looking at where he'd come from.

"Hello, Baurus."

He blinked at me and I let out a sound halfway between a chuckle and a sob as I pressed a kiss on his forehead. Glancing up, I saw Martin gazing down at us with the most fragile look on his face that I had ever seen.

"This is your father," I whispered, turning Baurus toward him. Martin reached over and carefully stroked our son's hair. He let out a soft, shaking laugh.

"Mara, he's perfect."

I snorted. "Of course he is; he's _your_ son."

"He's yours as well," he reminded me.

I fell silent. He was my son. Healthy, alive. My impossible, _impossible_ boy...

Ma appeared at the edge of my vision, bending down beside the three of us to see her grandson.

"There don't appear to be any complications, thank the Nine." She smiled and stroked Baurus soft cheek. "He looks just like you did when you were born, except for the hair."

I laughed quietly.

Martin looked at my mother and said earnestly, "Thank you, Juliana. For everything."

She turned her attention to him. Blinked. "Of course."

The two of them helped me get up, change into a fresh nightgown, and wash my face. I felt a bit less monstrous once I had and I was curled up in bed with my son in my arms. Ma showed me how to properly nurse him and left soon afterward.

I had no idea how late it was as Martin and I sat there watching our son. Baurus had fallen asleep soon after I'd fed him. He lay in my arms, quiet and peaceful. Even though I was exhausted as well, I didn't want to close my eyes for fear of opening them again and finding he'd been nothing more than a dream.

"I still almost can't believe he's real," I whispered, not wanting to wake him.

Martin kissed my cheek and replied just as quietly, "He's real, I promise you. And look at how happy he is in your arms."

"He's still got time to change his mind." Still, I smiled down tiredly at the little boy.

"I can take him if you want to sleep," Martin said.

"Well, if you're offering..."

He helped me lie down and took Baurus into his arms. I watched them in silence for a few moments, my husband and my son. My heart felt so full that I almost thought it might burst. With tears threatening to spill over and a trembling smile on my face, I closed my eyes and finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

In the end, I couldn't stand to stay in bed for long. I was up and about soon enough, much to both Ma and Martin's frustration. Days past, and no complications decided to rear their ugly heads. I never left Sky Haven, though. My son kept me tethered.

Baurus was a-month-and-a-half old. I walked with him through the temple's halls, taking it easy. Lydia smiled at us as she hurried past, toward the training yard. Everyone in Sky Haven had long since seen the baby. Da responded much as Ma had, telling me how much Baurus looked like me. That may have been true, but I could still see a great deal of Martin in him. His eyes, however, remained gray with no signs of changing. How quickly were they supposed to change anyway?

I started to walk past Alduin's Wall and abruptly stopped, turning toward the massive carving. Baurus stared up at it as well.

"That's how your father and I met, _dii mal gein_ ," I told him as I pointed to the design symbolizing the Oblivion Crisis.

I looked over at the Wall's final panel and the Akaviri's depiction of the "Last Dragonborn." Baurus made a soft noise in my arms and I gently kissed his forehead.

If I was the _last_ Dragonborn, how could my son have those eyes?

I rocked him gently in my arms and hummed a lullaby. It was the same one that Ma used to sing to me when I was little, although somewhat more off-tune. He didn't seem to mind, though, because his eyelids began to droop. Soon he was asleep.

After a few minutes, I heard footsteps behind me. Suddenly a pair of warm arms wound around my waist. I smiled when I felt lips press against the side of my neck.

"How is he?" Martin whispered in my ear.

"Asleep," I replied, just as quiet. Glancing back at him, I caught a glimpse of Martin's soft smile as he gazed down at his son. I leaned my head back against his shoulder. "If I could just keep you this relaxed forever, that would be fantastic. You're so happy right now."

"I'd be happy living with you and our son in obscurity on a farm somewhere for the rest of our lives." He hesitated. "But you wouldn't."

I sighed. "No, I wouldn't. I can't just leave the Empire to die; not when there's actually something that I can do to save it." I looked down at the baby in my arms and murmured, "He's the first Septim to be born in over two hundred years. It would feel wrong to just leave the Ruby Throne empty when he exists. When _you_ exist. I have to do this."

"You sound so certain."

I shook my head. "Nothing is certain. Not really. But I'll be with you no matter what happens, I swear."

"I'll hold you to that," he said, giving me another light squeeze.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind us. Looking back, I saw Delphine standing on the other side of the hall. I carefully handed Baurus to Martin and made my way over to meet her.

"Anything?" I asked her.

She nodded and said, "My contacts think they can get us in touch with King Ajani. It might take a few weeks, but..."

"We need him. Hammerfell was the only province to fight the Thalmor to a standstill," I pointed out. "Besides, the Dominion has Valenwood _and_ Elsweyr, as well as the Isles. We need allies, and the Redguards are our best bet."

"What about Skyrim and Morrowind? You mentioned something about them, too."

"I'm not worried about Skyrim, and all I need for Morrowind are those reports. Do you have them?"

The Breton wordlessly held out a sealed scroll to me.

Even with the bad blood between the Dunmer and the Empire, there had to be something I could do to get them on our side. The country was run by a council of the Great Houses. Redoran, from what I'd heard, was practically in charge. Their leader was the famous Nerevarine, savoir of Morrowind. Talise, according to what Esbern remembered of the order's records, had also once been a Blade. Sent by Uriel Septim the Seventh to Vvardenfell. It was almost odd how everything always seemed to come back to him. Regardless, I was certain I could use the connection to my advantage.

The Telvanni would be harder. The wizard lords always hated leaving their damned towers, and certainly wouldn't do it for duty or honor like House Redoran. No, we'd have to get their attention first. Neloth inducted me into their House after I helped him on Solstheim, so there was that, and there were the dragons as well. There were also the Sigil Stones Martin and I took from my collection in the basement of Benirus Manor. We'd need them, all right. If it came down to bargaining with the wizards, I'd do it.

The problem lay with the last three Great Houses. Sadras replaced Hlaalu after I left the country, so it was an unknown to me, and could side in either direction. Indoril and Dres… Normally we'd never stand a chance against either of them. The two most conservative, nationalistic houses had always been a problem. But maybe their desire for revenge would outweigh their hatred for once.

I broke the seal on the scroll and unrolled it to examine the contents. Inside was a copy of the old reports regarding Thalmor activity in Blackmarsh near the beginning of the fourth era, reports that implicated them as an influence in the invasion of southern Morrowind by the Argonians. Something I was sure the Great Houses would love to have confirmed. I grinned as I read through it.

"Talos bless you for this, Delphine."

The Blade rolled her eyes. "That wasn't easy to come by, just so you know."

"I didn't think it would be, but it's exactly what we needed," I told her, rolling the reports back up. "Now, we might actually be able to win them over."

"I hope you can. I do. It would be nice to see those Thalmor bastards taken down a few pegs."

I glanced back at Martin. He still stood over by Alduin's Wall and his attention was completely on Baurus. I noticed his soft smile as he gazed down at the bundle in his arms.

"There are worse things to be than a bastard," I told her in a quiet voice.


	12. Chapter 12: Sands

The late summer sky above the Karthspire was clear and brilliantly blue, dotted only with a few distant wisps of clouds. Perfect weather for flying. I adjusted the sling tied around me to ensure that Baurus was secure. We had a long trip ahead of us, and I wanted to make sure my son was as safe as possible on the way.

Delphine's contacts panned out and, after weeks of messages sent back and forth, King Ajani had agreed to meet with us in the city of Sentinel. And after even more coaxing, two of the _dovah_ agreed to carry us from Skyrim to Hammerfell: Odahviing, obviously, as well an Elder dragon named Wuthwolnir. I'd called them both and now I waited for their arrival in Sky Haven's yard. Martin stood nearby, along with Ma and Lydia. Both of them were coming with us. Everyone else was staying behind to keep the fortress stocked and protected. Delphine and Lucia had, however, helped us move our supplies out to the yard, and the former still stood outside with us.

I heard loud roars coming from above and two massive, winged shapes appeared in the distance. Baurus whimpered at the sound and I gently quieted him. Hopefully the _dovah_ being around wouldn't bother him too much. I needed to be with him, and I couldn't exactly stay behind. Too much of what we needed to do still rested on my shoulders.

Odahviing and Wuthwolnir both landed in the clear space at the middle of the yard, kicking up grass and dark brown earth beneath their massive, clawed feet. Delphine made a disgusted noise and headed back into the temple interior. Once the _dovah_ had settled, Wuthwolnir gave me a kind of a bow.

" _Vanquisher,_ " he rumbled. His green and bronze scales flashed in the sunlight.

" _Greetings to you,_ " I said. " _Are you ready to leave?_ "

Odahviing blinked slowly. " _We are._ "

I nodded to everyone else, and together we pulled together our supplies in the special harnesses we'd made. As we did, I said, " _Thank you for this. Both of you._ "

Wuthwolnir let out an irritated grunt and Odahviing flicked him with his tail. I rolled my eyes.

Before I could turn away to go back to the others, I heard the red dragon ask, " _Dragonborn, what is that?_ "

I looked up at him. " _What?_ "

" _That tiny creature on your chest._ "

" _Oh, yes. Him._ " I looked down with a smile at the baby boy nestled against my chest. " _This is Baurus, my son._ "

" _Your son?_ " Odahviing leaned his massive head down very close to us, his eyes full of curiosity.

" _I don't think that's–_ "

Baurus's gray eyes were filled with just as much interest as the _dovah_ 's as he looked up at him. I kept very still, astonished at my son's response to seeing the dragon for the first time. The baby wasn't crying. He wasn't scared by the scaled, fanged, spiked head looming over him. Not one bit. Instead, he made a tiny noise, his mouth open in a surprised "o" shape.

I let out a short, soft laugh. Looking back over my shoulder, I called, "Martin, your son is showing you up."

"What's that?"

I motioned for him to come over. Once he had, I carefully pointed to Baurus, who was still staring up at Odahviing with rapt fascination. Martin chuckled and shook his head at the sight.

"A dragon gets right in your face and all you can do is laugh, you little rascal?" he asked, stroking a finger over Baurus's cheek.

"Unlike _someone_ I could mention," I said with a smirk.

"And how did you respond the first time, hmm?"

I started to speak and my words died in my throat. My first response, with my head on the chopping block and Alduin the World-Eater glaring down at me, was to think of Martin in those last moments when he became the Avatar of Akatosh. I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath.

"Mara, are you all right?" Martin asked me, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine. I just…" I quickly wiped my eyes. "It's not a memory I particularly like to revisit."

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said softly.

Looking back at him again, I put my hand on his cheek.

"It was the memory of a woman who'd just woken up after a nightmare. I can assure you that I am very awake right now."

He turned his face to press a kiss against my palm and I gave him a small smile.

"Mara, Martin, everything's ready," I heard Lydia call over to us.

"We'd best get going, then," Martin said, wrapping his fingers around my hand. His voice had taken on a solemn tone. "Time to meet our destiny."

* * *

We traveled southwest from the Reach, over the Druadach Mountains and into Hammerfell. For several days we crossed over the regions described on the map as Craglorn, then Bangkorai, and finally into the Alik'r desert.

We stopped for the night among the shifting sands, setting up our tents on the dunes. The two dovah lay curled up nearby, their wings tucked close to their bodies and their scales glimmering in the light of the fire. Despite the arid landscape around us, the air still held a bit of a chill this long into the night. I stood by one of the tents with my arms crossed and stared out at the darkness. The moons cast a glistening white glow on the sands below them. I knew, come morning, the dunes around us would be covered in a strange red mist. It had been a cause for concern at first, but we quickly realized that the effect was harmless. Just another of many strange tricks the vast desert played.

The tent flap rustled and Lydia stepped out to stand beside me. She'd traded in her normal steel and leather armor for the segmented kind distinct to the Blades. Heavy armor I'd never actually worn, despite being one of them. It was yet another one of the ways that I'd always stood apart from them, wasn't it?

"Everything quiet out here?" She asked me. When I nodded, she continued to look out at the desert. "I don't like it, the way it all keeps shifting. I keep thinking I've seen ruins out there, but they're gone again moments later. It's not right."

"I don't really care if it's right or not, so long as we all make it to Sentinel and back in one piece."

"Fair enough."

That's when I saw something out in the shadows. Sand being kicked up. I squinted at it, frowning. What could possibly be causing that? Upon noticing that it was moving in a straight line right for us, I drew my sword.

"Lydia–"

"I see it," she said, drawing her own blade and pulling the shield from her back.

The creature popped out from where it had tunneled beneath the sand. It was a squat, lizard-like creature with brown armored plates covering its entire body. The thing bared its sharp teeth in a loud hiss as it stalked closer to us. Someone started to step out of the tent, clearly having heard the noise.

I held up a hand, saying, "No, stay inside."

The creature hissed again, the sound eventually morphing into a kind of shriek. Both Wuthwolnir and Odahviing lifted their heads to glare at it.

Before any of us could move – including the strange, armored lizard – Wuthwolnir Shouted frost at it. Once the cold mist cleared, we saw it standing there, encased in a solid layer of ice. The bronze dragon flicked his tail and smashed the frozen lizard into a thousand icy chunks with the spikes at the end. I lifted a hand to cover my face, protecting it from the tiny, flying shards.

" _Arrogant creature…_ " Wuthwolnir grumbled as he lay his head back down and closed his eyes again. I laughed.

The tent flap behind us opened and Ma poked her head out, asking, "Is everything all right out there?"

"Yes," I told her. "Our _dovah_ friends are just having some fun with the local wildlife."

One of Wuthwolnir's green eyes opened a crack and he glared at me. Beside him, I heard Odahviing let out a low, rumbling chuckle.

* * *

Once we reached the edge of Sentinel, we landed among the tannish-brown cliffs just southwest of the city. The late afternoon air was hot and hazy as the sun sunk lower toward the horizon behind us. I wasn't too worried about Baurus, however. The sling I carried him in was enchanted to shield him from both cold and hot temperatures. I had Ma to thank for that.

" _Stay out of sight, the both of you,_ " I told Odahviing and Wuthwolnir once everyone had climbed down.

" _Are you afraid we will frighten them?_ " The red dragon asked with a sharp grin.

I rolled my eyes. " _No. I'm more worried they'll get the idea to come out here and hunt after you. That's something I think none of us want to deal with._ "

" _Very true, Dragonborn._ "

" _Go. I'll call you when we need you._ "

As they took off, the five of us remaining headed toward the city.

Between the cliffs and Sentinel was a stretch of sandy dunes, which shifted with every step we took across them. In the distance were the same odd, fronded trees that grew near the oases out deeper in the Alik'r. The gilded, domed towers of the city shone blindingly in the sunlight, and I raised a hand to shield my eyes from the glare as we walked toward them. Near the city's entrance, we stepped onto a road that was paved with old, worn stones and covered with a fine layer of sand. It reminded me all-too-well of the ash-covered roads of inland Vvardenfell.

Just inside the city walls were long streets lined on both sides with vendors of all kinds, peddling their wares from the shade of many small tents. I saw food, armor, weapons, jewelry, books, musical instruments, and travelers' equipment for those heading out into the desert. The smell of spices was thick in the air. I briefly closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Behind me, Lydia coughed. Biting back a laugh, I kept walking.

From the directions given to us, we headed south from the trading streets and up the hill. Ancient stone fountains burbled at the centers of the plazas. There, I saw what had to be Sentinel's palace. The walls were made from white and pale gray stone and shimmered from the colored glass set into its windows. Its tall towers were capped with gilded domes. A row of stone steps led up to the palace's entrance. Set above the double doors was a round bronze plaque displaying the imprinted image of a crescent moon.

The interior of the palace was cooler than outside. The tile floor was decorated with brightly-colored geometric designs, as were the few tapestries that hung from the stone walls. On either side of the main room were seats covered with red fabric. Above, I saw a hallway lined with open arches looking down onto the entrance. What seemed to be the throne room was at the other end of the long entry room, past several rows of columns carved with spiral designs.

After a moment, one of the guards stationed in the hall came over to us and asked, "What is your business here, wayfarers?"

"We have traveled here to see your King," Martin quickly explained. "He should be expecting us."

"And what names should I give?"

"Tell him that Martin and Mara have arrived from Skyrim. He'll know who we are," I said.

The guard nodded. After telling us to wait at the entrance, he walked off toward the throne room. While we waited, I undid the sling from around me and handed Baurus over to Ma, who immediately shifted her grandson into a comfortable position in her arms. A few minutes later the guard returned and beckoned to us, saying, "The King wishes to speak to you."

We followed him through the rows of arches to the throne room. Elaborate carpets covered the stone floors. At the far end was the throne, which was carved out of dark, red-brown wood. The Redguard that stood before it was tall, his long black hair pulled back into several braids. He wore armor that was plated with burnished copper and studded with amethysts.

"So," he said, "you are the Septims that I have come to hear so much about. I welcome you both to the city of Sentinel. As you might have expected, I am King Ajani."

Martin inclined his head to him in a gesture of respect. "It is an honor to meet you, you Highness."

"No, the honor is mine," Ajani said, looking between the two of us. "I had not thought to entertain two such as you in my palace. The lost Champion and the last Dragonborn Emperor. The letters mentioned you had… business you wished to discuss with me?"

Nodding, Martin said, "We do. However, I think it would be better to do so in a more private setting."

"Very well. We shall discuss the matter over dinner tonight. For now, you should rest. I'm sure your journey was a long one. I have had rooms set up for you in the palace's eastern wing."

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be all right here?" I asked Ma as I put down the hairbrush and checked my reflection in the mirror one last time. The King was kind enough to lend us some things that were less… travel worn to wear. My dress was a soft blue-green color, with sheer sleeves and gold trim.

Ma laughed lightly from behind me and said, "I think I'll manage. Go. Talk with the King. You wouldn't want me interrupting anyway." I turned away from the mirror to face her and she took my face between her hands as she looked me over. Then she nodded with a smile, "You look beautiful."

"That she does," Martin said from where he stood by the window.

He'd been looking out the patterned glass only moments ago at the city now lit by torchlight. Now, however, his gaze was fixed solely on me. I noticed he was fidgeting with the collar of his red robes. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to stand in front of him.

"Stop fidgeting with it," I told him, swatting his hands away. He chuckled as I straightened his collar and took a step back. "There. Now don't touch it again."

I narrowed my eyes in a semi-threatening look when I saw the mischievous sparkle appear in his. Before I could utter a word, there was a knock at the door. I looked around.

"That'll be the escort," I said. To Ma, I added, "I fed Baurus a little while ago, so he should be all right for a few hours."

She gave me a placating smile. "I know, dear."

"Watch him, please. And Lydia, watch Ma."

The former Housecarl gave me a brief salute in response, not moving from her place leaning against the wall. That finished, I took Martin's arm, and we stepped out the chamber door. As expected, one of the palace's guards was waiting for the two of us in the hall outside.

"King Ajani is waiting for you both in the dining room," he told us. "Follow me, please."

We did, my arm still looped around Martin's. As we walked through the palace's long, empty halls, I kept on the lookout for any signs of danger. I didn't perceive any sort of problem, not from the King or anyone else in the building, but letting my guard down was how everything went so wrong so quickly the first time. We couldn't afford another disaster.

The guard led us to a chamber in the upper floor of the palace's main wing. It was located in the rear half of the building, with dual stairs leading up to a door at the back of the room, perhaps leading out onto a balcony. Several tapestries hung from the walls, patterned in blue, red, and gold. A long table rested on an even longer carpet that ran the length of the room. King Ajani sat in the chair at the far end. When Martin and I entered, he slowly got to his feet.

"Welcome your Highness, my lady." He gestured to the two chairs immediately on his right. "Please, sit."

Martin and I took our seats with the King. Once we had, Martin asked, "Will it just be the three of us this evening?"

Ajani nodded. "You wished for a private discussion, and I will honor your request."

While Martin gave the King his thanks, I carefully noted the guards still stationed in the room. There was one by the balcony door, and another by each of the two doors leading out of the dining room. Three guards, all far enough away that they may not be able to hear if we kept our conversation quiet, although the acoustics of the room could complicate things…

"You came here with a child. Is it yours?" Ajani asked, cutting through my thoughts.

I schooled my face into a smile and looked at him. "Yes, he is."

"I myself have two children: a son and a daughter."

"Are they here?" Martin asked him.

"No. They are both away at the moment, unfortunately."

The three of us were silent for several minutes until servants arrived with trays of food, which they set down in front of us. One came around to each of us with a bottle.

"Pomegranate wine," the King explained. "A favorite here and in the Alik'r."

"Just a bit, then. I don't want to overdo it," I said. The wineglass set before me had tiny red flakes embedded in the crystal, which gave off an iridescent gold shimmer when the light hit it just right. I watched as the glass filled partway with the dark red liquid.

One of the dishes, contained within a metal pot, seems to be chunks of meat in a kind of red sauce. A servant cut up a block of cheese into small pieces and placed them on top. I made a mental note to avoid that one. The closest I ever came to liking cheese was scuttle, and even that wasn't _technically_ cheese. With that, the servants all bowed and head for the door. Only a few moments later, a high-pitched scream filled the air. Both Martin and I started back. My fingers latched onto the edge of my seat in a white-knuckled grip.

King Ajani just laughed, saying, "Shrieking cheese. It's completely harmless, I assure you."

Before Martin could move, I carefully placed a hand on his leg in warning.

" _Viidost yah,_ " I whispered. When I was sure the Shout had settled in, I glanced at every item on the table. Nothing caught my eye. I gave Martin a slight nod and added in an undertone, "Take it slow. Everything here is guaranteed to be spicy."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be taking the same advice?"

Lifting my glass and smirking, I murmured, " _I_ was raised in Morrowind. I'm not the delicate Imperial here."

The wine had a tarter flavor than normal ones had, I noticed. Interesting.

"My guards say that two creatures that looked like dragons were spotted landing near the city a few hours ago," Ajani said casually. "That was you, I presume?"

"It was," I replied, lowering my glass.

The King eyed us with renewed interest. "The rumors do you justice, then."

Martin barely stifled a cough beside me. When I saw his eyes watering slightly, I rolled my own. Reaching out, I grabbed a dish of sauce that looked like it was probably cream-based and handed it to him. Then I turned my attention back to our host.

"And what rumors are those?"

"I do not know if this is the case in Skyrim, but elsewhere you are known as the "Dragon Queen.""

Dragon Queen. That was something I hadn't heard before. The parallels of the title to that of Potema, the _Wolf_ Queen, didn't escape me. I almost laughed at the irony.

"I'm no Queen, your Highness," I told him. "Not of the dragons. I am their _Qahnaarin_."

"I have not heard that title before."

"It means "Vanquisher" in their language. It's the name they gave me after I defeated Alduin the World-Eater."

"Still, it makes you their leader?"

I ran my finger along edge of the geometric pattern inlaid into the tabletop. "Yes, it does."

"So many stories surround the two of you; it is hard to separate the fiction from the truth. I do, however, know the reason you have come to Sentinel."

"And what reason is that?" Martin asked him carefully.

"Titus Mede the Second was the last of his line and he appointed no heirs. Now you both have returned. You're planning to take the Empire back, and you wish to garner aid from Hammerfell. My answer, for the time being, is no." His gaze iwa hard and the flames from the bronze candelabras on the table cast deep shadows on his face. "How is it that you both returned to Tamriel? Was necromancy involved?"

"There was no necromancy," Martin said, his voice firm.

"So you claim it was a miracle?"

"I do. I would not stand for such a violation of the will of the gods."

King Ajani nodded, and I saw that his wariness had lessened somewhat. Thank the Divines. Still, his words held an accusatory edge as he asked, "You would have me break the Second Treaty of Stros M'kai for the sake of an alliance with you?"

"For the sake of your people, I would."

"Please elaborate," the King said.

Martin leaned forward, his expression grave, and pressed the tips of his fingers together. "I know you're still bitter about Hammerfell's abandonment by the Empire at the end of the Great War, and I understand that. You have every right, but we are not the Medes. We are here to fight for the sake of Tamriel and her people. I know there is another war coming, and I believe you do as well."

I took the moment to sit back and eat a few bites while watching the Redguard's reaction. The food was blessedly spicy as compared to the dull fare I normally encountered in Skyrim and, before that, in Cyrodiil.

"I also know that the unprecedented union between the Crown and Forebear factions was the reason you were able to fight the forces of the Aldmeri Dominion to a standstill," Martin went on. I could hear the fire in his voice, the same as he'd had when he addressed the soldiers outside of Bruma. "Unity was the key there, as it is here. If the Dominion is ever to be truly defeated, Hammerfell and the Empire must join forces once more to defeat them. You know this is true."

There was silence at the table after that, and his words hung heavy in the air. Then the King let out a soft laugh. "You realize this… This is a thing of legends."

"It will take nothing less if this is ever going to end," I told him.

Silence again. Then, he nodded slowly and said, "Very well. If you wish us to be allies, then we shall be allies. I can't say it won't be satisfying to get payback for what those damned elves did."

I gave him a grim smile, remembering the promise I'd made to Talos and those murdered by the Thalmor at his shrine six years ago. That I would never forget what the n'wahs had done, and I would not let their crime go unpunished.

"I presume this army you're building includes the dragons?" Ajani asked, his question directed at me.

"It does."

He laughed and slowly turned his wineglass on the table. "These are strange circumstances indeed. Centuries ago, Tiber Septim used a dragon to defeat the Crown army in the Battle of Stros M'kai, or the Battle of Hunding Bay, if you prefer."

"I remember something about that," I said, frowning. "What happened to the dragon after that?"

"He was killed a short while after by a Redguard hero named Cyrus. His remains are still buried on Stros M'kai."

Killed, yes, but not truly dead. Not if this Cyrus wasn't Dragonborn. And the _dovah_ 's remains were still in Hammerfell? The corner of my mouth quirked up.

"We may have to visit his grave," I said to Martin. A questioning look appeared in his eyes upon seeing the look on my face.

"By all means," Ajani said, either missing or ignoring the look that passed between us. "You are welcome to go there, of course."

To find the _dovah_ who had once worked for Tiber Septim himself over six hundred years ago? Yes, we definitely had to go.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like I should clear something up, since a few people have commented on it: When Mara brought Martin back, she gave up the mantle. She is 100% mortal. As such, she is a Dragonborn, but she is not the last.**


	13. Chapter 13: Wings

"Nahfahlaar," Martin shouted above the wind as we flew toward Stros M'kai. "That's the dragon we're after, I think. In the Atlas of Dragons, written by the Blades in the Second Era, he was described as having several alliances with mortals, including King Casimir the Second of Wayrest and, apparently, Tiber Septim."

"Thank you," I said, tipping my head back to kiss his cheek. Then I called to Odahviing, " _Did you hear that?_ "

 _"_ _I heard_ ," was the _dovah_ 's reply.

The island of Stros M'kai was located off of Hammerfell's southern coast. It was covered in sand, like most of the rest of mainland Hammerfell, but also large crags and areas of lush plant life. We landed north of the port. Sand blew into the air under the beats of Odahviing and Wuthwolnir's wings as we touched down.

Once we were all safely on the ground, I turned to the two of them and said, " _Wait here. We'll be back_."

Both of them nodded and sat back on their haunches to watch the rest of us as we walked away.

The four of us stepped onto the road that headed south toward the port that shared the island's name. A breeze blew over us, ruffling the scarf I wore on my head to keep the sun from burning my face. The air was hot and the moisture it carried in from the sea clung to my skin.

As we passed through the gate leading into the town, I turned to the others, saying, "Find the inn and get under cover from this heat. I'll ask around the port and see if I can find the tomb."

"I'm going with you," Martin insisted. I saw the look in his eyes and knew this was something he wouldn't back down from, so I nodded.

Finally, I handed Baurus over to Ma. He was asleep and only stirred a bit when I did so. I bent down and pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead and whispered, "I'll see you later."

With that, Ma and Lydia walked away toward the other side of the town. Martin and I stood near the entrance, looking around. Several ships were moored at Stros M'kai's docks, from small fishing boats to larger trading vessels. In the distance to the north, I saw the glittering towers of what I thought might be a palace. Between the two were any number of tents, carts, and buildings with red fabric awnings. A massive statue of a man overlooked the bay from the city's wall.

"Shall we?" Martin asked me, extending an arm.

I linked his with my own. "Let's."

We headed east, into what was clearly the market. We passed vendors selling woven baskets, weapons, even soul gems. I couldn't help but smile a little when Martin hesitated by the Redguard selling books from beneath the shade of her red and blue tent. I gently nudged his arm.

"Go on."

He let me go and directed his attention to the books on display. Picking one up, he ran his fingers over the letters embossed into the binding before flipping it open. I recognized the look of concentration on his face as he read all too well. While he looked the book over, I turned my own attention to the stall keeper.

"We've heard rumors that there's a _dragon_ buried all the way out here," I said. "Is that true?"

She nodded. "It is. Of course, he didn't die with the rest of the dragons over in Skyrim. He was killed in the late Second Era. They buried him north of the palace and across the river, just on the other side. There's stone pillars and things around the grave, so it should be hard to miss if you want to go see for yourself."

Martin ended up buying the book. Once he had, we left the town and headed back to the two waiting _dovah_.

"And?" Odahviing asked as we approached, his head tilted to the side. The sunlight glinting off of his red scales was almost blinding, and I lifted a hand to shield my eyes from the glare.

With the other I pointed off in the direction the bookseller indicated, saying, "That way."

Odahviing, Wuthwolnir, Martin, and I headed off toward the tombs apparent location. As we got closer, sure enough, I saw what looked like ruins ahead.

The tomb certainly looked different from the dragon mounds I'd seen in Skyrim. It sat out in the sand, sheltered underneath the rocky bluffs, and mainly consisted of a large, flat platform of sandy-brown stone slabs topped with a ring of broken columns. Presumably, the remains of the dragon were interred beneath what remained of the structure. I stood some distance away, eyeing it thoughtfully.

"Odahviing," I asked, "what were the words Alduin used to resurrect you and the other _dovah_?"

" _Dovahkiin,_ I–"

"You were his lieutenant, so you had to have seen him do it at least once. I know you did. What are the words?"

He sighed. Leaning his head down closer to me, he rumbled quietly, " _Slen tiid vo._ "

 _Flesh, time, undo._ I nodded. The concept of it made enough sense to me. I rolled my shoulders, took a deep breath, and stepped forward alone.

" _Slen tiid vo!_ " I Shouted.

The stones of the tomb cracked and dust filled the air. Coughing, I waved a hand to clear it. The long, skeletal forelimbs of a _dovah_ broke free from beneath the rubble and his head appeared only a moment later. His claws hooked around the pillars and he hoisted himself out of his grave. Flames licked over the old bones and were quickly replaced with scales the color of burnished copper. Ruby eyes blinked down at me. I grinned.

"By Akatosh…" I heard Martin whisper from behind me.

"Greetings, Nahfahlaar," I said to the dragon.

"It's Nafaalilargus, if you please," he rumbled. "Once a loyal soldier of Tiber Septim."

" _Krosis,_ Nafaalilargus." He'd Imperialized his name. That was certainly interesting.

Cocking his massive head, he asked me, "And who are you, stranger, who raised me from my slumber?"

"Mara, _Qahnaarin_ of the _dovah,_ " I told him.

He frowned as he looked me over. "How did a mortal come to earn this title?"

"I defeated Alduin in combat."

"Alduin?" The dragon asked, his frown changing to a look of surprise.

"You've been gone for the better part of a millennium. A lot's happened since then."

"Hmm. It appears so," he mused. "Then you are also _Dovahkiin,_ not unlike my lord Tiber Septim?"

"I am, and so is my husband." Indicating Martin, I added, "He's the heir to the Septim dynasty."

Nafaalilargus turned his attention to him. "Another Septim?"

"I am. My name is Martin."

"A pleasure," the _dovah_ replied. Returning his gaze to me, he asked, "What is it you wish of me, oh _Qahnaarin_?"

"There's another war coming."

"Of course," he said dryly. As he looked over my head, he added, "I see you have found others to assist you. Odahviing. And…?"

"Wuthwolnir," the bronze dragon grumbled.

"Ah, yes."

Cocking an eyebrow, I asked Nafaalilargus, "So? Will you or won't you help us?"

"That depends. Who are you warring against?"

"The Aldmeri Dominion."

"They've returned?" He laughed. "Not even the elves, who claim to be wiser and longer-lived than the other mortals, are above repeating themselves, it seems. Very well. I do, however, have a condition to my service."

"And what's that?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Tiber Septim paid me for my work. If you wish me to work for you as well, you will need to do the same."

I immediately felt interest radiating off the two _dovah_ behind me and I fought to hold back a smile as I said, "That can certainly be arranged."

Nafaalilargus bowed his head. "Then I believe we have an accord, Mara the _Qahnaarin_."

* * *

It was dusk by the time we made it back to the port. The inn was a large stone building on the far eastern side of town. Its archways and balcony railings were painted with faded, dark-blue stripes.

The moment Martin and I stepped through the old front doors, we were bombarded with the sounds of chattering voices. The main portion of the inn was a large, circular room where most of the patrons sat around tables on chairs, long benches, or even pillows on the floor. The bar itself was off in a room to the side. Looking around, I didn't see the others anywhere. I was a little relieved by that, however, since I didn't think Baurus would like all the noise. A moment's questioning of the man behind the bar led us upstairs.

Sure enough, we found them in one of the rooms. Ma was sitting on the bed, playing with Baurus. Lydia was off to the side, sitting in a chair and eating a bowl of… something.

"Lydia, what is that?" I asked, staring at it in confusion.

She grinned. "Cheese fries. A specialty here on the island, apparently. It's basically just fried chunks of potatoes covered in melted cheese. Want some?"

I wrinkled my nose as I said, "I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." She picked one of the fries up and popped it in her mouth. "Gods, why don't we have these in Skyrim?"

"You'll have to convince them when you get back there." I walked past Lydia to stand over by Ma. Then I asked, "How is Baurus?"

Ma laughed lightly. "He missed his parents, I think, but he's all right beside that. And the dragon you were looking for?"

"Awake and willing to follow us… provided we pay him," I told her.

"The dragon wants to be paid?" Lydia asked from her spot in the chair.

Martin answered her before I could. "Yes, and we're going to."

"Why?"

"If legionnaires get paid, he can get paid, don't you think?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "If you're sure it's the right thing to do."

"We are," Martin and I said, almost at the same time. Lydia rolled her eyes before going back to eating her fries.

"Where are we going next?" Ma asked, drawing my attention back to her.

"Morrowind." I took a deep breath. "We're going back, Ma. We're going home."

* * *

On our way from Hammerfell to Morrowind, we stopped at Sky Haven Temple again. There wasn't enough room for Nafaalilargus to land, so he flew off somewhere else to wait for us to leave. Just as he vanished into the clouds that hung over the canyon, the door leading into the temple opened and Delphine stepped outside to meet us.

"You're back." Looking up, she frowned and added, "Was that another dragon I saw?"

"Yes, and you won't like where I found him, so I won't say," I told her. "We won't stay long. We're just here to pick up a few things. How's the recruiting?"

"It's going surprisingly well, actually."

"And you've been careful about who you've let in?"

She gave me a sharp look. "You think I've been avoiding the Thalmor for over thirty years, only to do something stupid now?"

"I have to check, Delphine," I said with a shrug.

"Fine. Do you want to meet them?" She asked, gesturing to the door.

I nodded and we all walked into the temple interior. Once we were past the back hall and out on the upper level of the main chamber, I stopped. Below, the room was a flurry of activity. Ten people dressed in Blades' uniforms seemed to be organizing weapons and supplies. One of them was Lucia, but the others were moving too much for me to tell if I recognized any of them. Delphine whistled loudly and all of them stood to attention. I stared at them. She'd already found nine people willing to join us?

"We haven't been gone _that_ long, Delphine," I told her quietly.

"Well, it seems like there are plenty of people that want to fight with us. The Thalmor aren't exactly popular in Skyrim, you know."

"That's very true."

"Listen up!" She shouted down to them. Gesturing to Martin and me, she said, "These two with me are Emperor Martin Septim and Mara Fides-Septim. You might know her as either the Dragonborn or the Champion of Cyrodiil."

The silence over the assembled Blades seemed to deepen as they all collectively held their breaths. As Martin stepped forward, the whole situation just seemed so familiar.

"Two centuries ago, I stood on a different set of fortress steps and addressed your predecessors for the first time. Admittedly, it wasn't much of a speech." The assembled Blades laughed with him. I smiled. Martin grew serious as he went on, "I want you to know that I am eternally grateful for the service and the sacrifice you Blades have always provided. Dark days may lie ahead of us, but if we all stand together as brothers and sisters-in-arms, we will prevail. Never lose sight of that. Divines be with you all."

The Blades applauded. When I reached out and gently touched his arm, he glanced over at me.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better," I replied with a grin.

We descended the steps to meet the Blades. Once we got closer, I finally got a good look at them. Most were, unsurprisingly, Nords, although I noticed a Bosmer and a Khajiit among them. The former I recognized as a resident of Riverwood, and I thought the latter might have been a member of one of the caravans. Several others were familiar to me as well. One of the women, who I thought was named Uthgerd, was from Whiterun. Two were former members of the Dawnguard.

"You were the Champion of Cyrodiil, too?" Agmaer asked me with a look of surprise. "That's… wow. Is it true that you were one of the Blades once?"

"I still am."

One of the others was eyeing me curiously, if a bit sadly. He was a Nord as well, though much older. When he finally spoke, he said, "I never thought this day would come. It's an honor to meet you, ma'am."

I looked him over, noticing how his blade seemed to be more well-used than the others'. "You were a Blade, weren't you? Before the Concordat?"

He nodded. "My name's Fultheim. I was here in Skyrim when the Aldmeri Dominion attacked Cloud Ruler Temple. I almost didn't come back when Delphine finally found me, but I'm glad I did."

"I am, too," I said as I reached out to clasp arms with him. "We need you here with us."

I heard a set of hurried footsteps come running in from the direction of the temple's archives. Turning, I saw Serana standing in the doorway with a wide grin on her face.

"Hey, when did you get here?" I asked her.

"I came over when Ingjard and Agmaer did. I hope you weren't expecting the rest of the Dawnguard to join you."

I snorted. "Of course not. This isn't their fight. Honestly, I'm surprised these two even showed up."

"I think Ingjard felt it sounded like a good cause, and Agmaer is… Agmaer." She shrugged and I nodded because I knew all-too-well what she meant. That was when she seemed to notice the sling around my torso. "So this is the one who caused all the commotion."

"Baurus."

"Baurus," she repeated, curious. When she bent down a little to get a closer look, my son blinked up at her with just as much interest in his gray eyes. "Mara, he's beautiful."

"Thank you," I told her with a small smile.

She straightened again before asking me, "So, why are you back here again so soon? I didn't think you'd been gone very long."

"We haven't. We're just here to pick up a few things that I didn't really want to carry around with us for longer than we had to," I explained to her. "Now, I need to see about how we're going to transfer a couple of very powerful, very dangerous bargaining tools."

* * *

It was late afternoon when we arrived in Raven Rock, but the overcast sky turned everything dark. The _dovah_ set us down in the ash fields outside the town before taking off again, leaving us to trudge to the Bulwark. We were let in by the Redoran Guards stationed there with surprisingly less grumbling than I'd come to expect from them.

"We'll stay here for today and head for Tel Mithryn tomorrow morning," I explained as we walked through the town. Several of the residents eyed us curiously as we passed them by. Me, they were familiar with. The others? Not so much.

We reached the house that had once belonged to the 'Severin' family soon enough. I unlocked the front door with my key before ushering everyone inside. Once we'd gotten a fire started in the hearth on the upper floor, we set about organizing the house to accommodate all of us. Both Lucia and Serana had come with us this time, adding to the requirements. It wasn't a small house, though, so we managed to fit all seven of us in in the end. Well enough for the night, at least.

I knew by the gleam in her eyes as we passed by the market on the way in that Ma was itching to cook with Morrowind-native ingredients again. She'd rarely admit it, but I often thought she missed living here just as much as I did. So, once we'd gotten everyone settled in the house, I took her out to the market and introduced her to the locals.

I stood by Ma in front of Garyn Ienith's stall while she examined some ash yams. At first, the mer had seemed somewhat skeptical of her. That is, until she made it clear that she knew what she was doing. Once that barrier broke they quickly started chatting.

"It's so nice to be able to get good food," Ma said with a sigh. "I had such a hard time finding anything in Skyrim."

"Those Nords wouldn't know decent food if it bit them on the arse."

I snorted. "You won't hear either of us arguing with that."

She ended up buying the ash yams and, baskets full of the goods, we went back to the house. The moment Ma started laying everything out to start cooking, Lucia hurried over to help. I could see that look of curiosity in her eyes as she took everything in. The girl had only ever lived in Cyrodiil or Skyrim. To say that these things were foreign was an understatement.

I held up one of the pieces of butchered ash hopper Ma bought and scrutinized it. "Do you suppose this tastes like scrib?"

"I think it might," Ma said with a shrug. Looking at the pieces of meat, she added, "Getting the meat out of the legs should be interesting. Do you think we have anything to crack their shells with?"

"I think so. I'll be right back."

I went down to the lower level to rummage through the drawers in one of the house's storage rooms. Sure enough, I found several sets of metal crackers in there. Grabbing them, I took them back upstairs. Apparently the scent of Ma's cooking was beginning to draw people, because Martin was standing nearby. I noticed his quizzical frown and hurried over.

Before I could ask what the matter was, he gestured to the table and asked, "What are those?"

He had, of course, just noticed the various pieces of meat, their shells still on.

"Ash hopper," I said.

"And that would be?"

"A medium-sized insect," I explained, indicating the rough size of a whole, live one with my hands. "They live out in the ash wastes north of the town. There are plenty of them out there, believe me."

Martin stared at me blankly for a good thirty seconds before asking, "You actually eat them?"

"Well, I've never actually tried one, but they're similar to scribs–"

"Which is also a type of insect?" When I nodded, he continued to stare at me with disbelief.

"What?"

"Mara, they're insects."

"Yes, and this is Morrowind." When he seemed confused, I told him, "That's just how it works here. Most of the animals in Morrowind _are_ insects. If you don't eat them, you don't eat anything."

He looked back at the laid-out ash hopper bits with some apprehension. I quickly decided that it was probably best not to tell him that the portions of scuttle Ma was unwrapping were made from beetles. Or that the eggs came from kwama.

* * *

"Was that really so bad?" I asked Martin later, once everyone had gotten settled in for the night.

"No," he said grudgingly. "It wasn't."

He came over and carefully sat down next to me on the bed, so as not to jostle Baurus. The baby was fast asleep and had been since shortly after I'd fed him. I gently brushed my fingertips over his curls. His hair was brown, though just a little darker than Martin's. It was a bit closer to Ma's shade.

"It's still so strange to see something so peaceful in this chaotic world…" Martin murmured.

I gave him a weary look. "Please tell me you're not talking about our son."

"I meant at the present moment."

"Yes, at the moment he's peaceful." I shook my head and looked down at the boy with a fond smile. "In a few hours he'll be awake again and demanding attention."

Martin let out a soft laugh as he pressed a kiss against my temple. Then he sobered and asked, "Which of the Great Houses are we trying to convince first?"

"Telvanni. They'll be more difficult to convince, I think."

"I'm still not entirely sure about the plan," he said, and there was a troubled edge to his voice.

"Do you think I like the idea of using the Sigil Stones either, Martin?" I wrinkled my nose. "If I could, I would've kept them locked up forever. But they're the only thing we have that's special enough to catch the wizards' attention."

Special enough. Dangerous enough. I could only hope that the plan would work.


	14. Chapter 14: Wizards

Neloth stood by one of the workbenches in his tower's laboratory, his hands clasped behind his back. The various separate pieces of an unfinished staff were arrayed on the bench. His red gaze, however, was fixed solely on me.

"Talvas tells me that there are currently _three_ dragons sitting outside of Tel Mithryn," he said slowly. "May I ask _why?_ "

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. "I asked them to bring me here?"

"Don't be impertinent," he snapped. "As lovely as I'm sure it is to see you, you clearly have some reason for bringing several dragons and several more of your odd friends out here to my little corner of nowhere."

"Fine. I want to meet with the Telvanni."

The wizard scoffs. "The Masters of the Great House Telvanni? Impossible. You would have to go through the Mouths, and even that would not be an easy request. I trust there is some important reason why you wish to speak to them?"

"War's coming," I said. "Even you have to know that."

"Perhaps I do. Even so, the Telvanni will never be involved in such lesser affairs."

We'd just see about that, wouldn't we?

"I have a… proposition for them, at least."

That seemed to catch Neloth's attention, although he tried to hide it. "Really? Interesting…"

"So will you help me get an audience with them or not?" I asked.

His crimson eyes narrowed. "I make no guarantees about the _quality_ of your reception at their hands… but since you have been so helpful in the past, I suppose I could do you this one favor."

A slow smile touched my lips. "Good."

* * *

From Tel Mithyn, we flew across the Inner Sea to pass over southern Vvardenfell, skirting around the base of Red Mountain. As we soared over the island, I couldn't help looking down at the desolate landscape. What had once been the lush, temperate Ascadian Isles region had become a barren field of ashen hills. It was the first time I'd seen what the eruption had done to Vvardenfell with my own eyes. That someplace so familiar had become so alien…

And that was when I saw it.

" _Take us down!_ " I commanded. My heart was pounding so hard I almost thought it might burst out of my chest. Odahviing instantly complied, swooping down to land on the ashy surface below. Nafaalilargus and Wuthwolnir quickly followed suit.

"Mara, what's wrong?" Martin asked. When I slid off Odahviing's back, he shouted after me, more desperate, "Mara!"

I didn't even hesitate. The moment my boots hit the ground, I started running, holding onto Baurus so he wouldn't be jostled. I only stopped once I'd reached the top of the hill and faced the ruins that were all that was left of Pelagiad.

Most of the fortress had toppled, and the large stone blocks that had once formed its walls lay scattered and half-buried in the ashes. I stood, frozen, at the end of what had once been the main street. On either side of it, all that was left of the town's houses were partially-exposed blocks of foundation and rotted bits of wood. Was that a bit of human bone I saw over there? I closed my eyes, not wanting to look, and swallowed back the bile that rose in my throat. Pelagiad had been close to Vivec… The tremors from the moon's initial impact might have destroyed the town before the eruption even happened.

How many of the people I'd known growing up died there that day? I covered my mouth with my hand to hold back a sob. In his sling, Baurus let out a soft whimper. The sound brought me back to the reality of the situation: I was with my son in the ruins of the place where I'd spent my own childhood. Behind me, I heard approaching footsteps. I opened my eyes again and blinked away the tears that began to overflow.

"Where are we?" Martin asked. His voice was soft; it was almost as if he was afraid his voice would carry.

"This was my home," I whispered shakily.

He inhaled sharply, seeming to realize the full weight of the situation. "Mara, I didn't realize…"

"You couldn't have known. I did. It's just that actually _seeing_ it…" I swallowed hard.

Baurus whimpered again, obviously sensing my distress, and I put my arms around him. I sniffed and felt tears start to roll down my cheeks. An instant later I felt Martin wrap his arms around my waist. Half-turning, I buried my face in the crook of his neck and let him hold me while I cried.

"There was so much death here," I heard Ma say.

When I looked back at her, I saw that there were tears in her eyes as well as she took in all the destruction around us. I carefully pulled myself away from Martin, and he let me go without hesitation. Walking over to stand beside Ma, I put an arm around her shoulders. She tilted her head, leaning it against mine, and together we silently mourned all the people here we'd once known.

We hadn't been lucky, not really. Not with the circumstances that caused us to leave Vvardenfell. But at least we still had each other after everything that happened.

"Which one was… was yours?" Martin asked hesitantly.

I lifted my head and looked around, brushing the tears away from my face as I did so. I knew instantly which one it was and pointed to it. There was nothing left but its stone foundations and the barest fragments of the bottom of the walls. The front door, painted in brownish-green was gone, along with the beams Da carved all those years ago. All of it was gone. Swept away in the aftermath of the destruction of Vivec and the eruption.

The sound of a roar cut through my thoughts. I looked back at Odahviing, Nafaalilargus, and Wuthwolnir, but they seemed just as confused as me. If it wasn't one of them, then who–

I heard another roar and, in the distance, I saw a dark shadow launch itself into the sky. Its wings unfurled in the hazy air. I stared up at it in shock. There was another _dovah_ on the island.

Backing up, my fingers twitched toward the hilt of my sword as I prepared for a fight.

The dragon landed between us and the ruins of the fort, kicking up ashes under his clawed feet. His scales were so dark that they were almost black, but shimmered sapphire-blue in the sunlight. A frill of razor-sharp horns surrounded his head.

His bright green eyes glared at me for a few seconds before lifting to focus on the sight of the three _dovah_ behind me. He shrunk back, just a bit, as if in shock.

"I thought I saw others of my kind here. There are more of you alive?"

"Yes. Many others," Odahviing said.

"Then Alduin has returned," the new dragon muttered. "Returned… and gone again. Who now leads the _dovah?_ Who is the one responsible for the World-Eater's destruction?"

"That would be me," I replied stepping forward. He looked down at me with a sneer.

"You? _Joor raak dovah?_ Impossible."

I lifted my chin to stare him down. "I am Dragonborn, and I defeated Alduin the World-Eater in combat. The title of _Qahnaarin_ is mine."

The dragon leaned his massive head down so that his snout was only a foot away from my face. Emerald eyes glared at me as he asked, "Shall we test your power, then? Shall we see if this _Dovahkiin_ is truly as gifted as she claims?"

I handed Baurus, who was whimpering, over to a very worried-looking Martin and turned back to the _dovah._

"Very well. If you wish."

"Prepare yourself, then, _Dovahkiin._ "

My jaw was set as I drew my sword. "I'm ready."

He was fast. I barely dodged his snapping jaws in time. My boots slipped on the loose ash beneath my feet as I scrambled aside.

" _Yol tor shuul!_ " I Shouted at him. He staggered back, shaking off the flames. When he spread his wings to escape, I slashed with my blade and tore a hole in the membrane of his right wing, grounding him. He let out a roar of pain.

"Oh, very good," he growled at me. Crimson blood dripped from the tear.

"I try."

I backed up, drawing him away from the others to avoid anyone getting caught in the crossfire and putting distance between him and me as I tried to think of a plan. The bolt of electricity that flew past me, making my skin tingle as it crashed into the ashes, had me turning around to actually run. I hadn't met a _dovah_ who was able to control lightning before. Unfortunately, there was always a first for everything.

He still had the advantage over me in size and with lightning at his disposal… I needed cover. And soon.

"Why do you flee?" He chortled as he gave chase. "Are you a coward?"

I gritted my teeth and clambered over the ruins of the fort. Behind me, I heard his claws scraping over the stone and sending the blocks scattering. Even with my head start, he was quickly catching up. The rubble slid and scattered as I climbed up it, toward the remains of one of the fort's towers. Just a little further.

At the top, I spun around to face him. He was right behind me. Before he could Shout again, I jumped down from my perch and landed on his neck. The _dovah_ tried to shake me off, but I gripped his horns, clamped my legs around his neck, and held on. I pressed the tip of my blade against the base of his skull, just hard enough that he would feel it.

"Enough," I snapped. He stopped thrashing. "Now, are you satisfied?"

"Yes, _Qahnaarin_."

"Good. Take me back down there," I said, gesturing to the crowd below.

He crawled back down the ruin to meet the others. Once we stopped, I hopped off his neck. I reached out for his injured wing, summoning a spell to my hand, and he drew back with a sharp hiss.

"Relax," I told him, rolling my eyes. "It's just a healing spell."

The dragon grudgingly held his wing out to me. "You do not fight fairly."

"At least _you_ were not caught in a trap," Odahviing grumbled. I gave him a pointed look.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the blue _dovah,_ watching the hole in his wing slowly heal over.

"Allow me that one secret, at least."

"It's Ahbiilok," Martin supplied. "I remember you from the Blades' records. They never managed to hunt you down. Last they saw, you had headed east."

Ahbiilok glared at him. "They were right, as are you."

I shot a quick glance at Lucia. She'd be fine, but I'd have to ease Ahbiilok into being around the main group of Blades. Especially Delphine. I winced at the thought. For now, I'd have to keep them apart. Provided, of course, that he wanted to come with us.

The blue dragon beats me to any questions I might have with one of his own. "What are you doing out in this desolate corner of the world?"

"I used to _live_ in this 'desolate corner', as you call it," I told him, gesturing to the ruins. "But we're here to meet with some mortals. The Telvanni."

"Wizards," Ahbiilok snorted. "I assume it is not a… _social_ visit, so you must want their power." He leaned in just a little closer and looked me over with his green eyes. "You are not content with your command over the _dovah,_ are you?Now you seek dominion over the _joorre_ as well."

"It's not that simple, but yes."

Ahbiilok grinned, showing his sharp fangs. "Interesting."

"There's always room for more with us," I said.

He shook his massive head. "Not now. There are things I must think over first… _if_ you will allow me to leave unscathed."

"I won't stop you."

"Very well, _Qahnaarin._ " He inclined his head to everyone else present, then to me. "Until next we meet."

And with that, he spread his wings and took flight. I shielded my eyes against the dust. Lowering my hand, I watched Ahbiilok's dark form soar away into the distance, toward Red Mountain.

* * *

From the air, I could see all of Arai Mora. Telvanni mushroom buildings were clustered all over the island off of Vvardenfell's ashen eastern coast. Neloth had told me before we left that, in sheer defiance, the Telvanni had built their new city on the ashes of old Sadrith Mora. I had to hand it to the wizards, they were certainly stubborn. Neither a massive volcanic eruption nor an invasion of Argonians from the south seemed to be able to stand between them and what they wanted for very long.

We landed just outside the city. When we approached, several guards wearing bonemold armor and the strange helms unique to the Telvanni approached us. I saw one of them eyeing the three _dovah,_ but I couldn't tell if it was with anxiety or curiosity. Knowing the Telvanni, it could have been either.

"You may not enter the city, outlanders," one of them barked.

I levelled him with a cool glare. "We're expected by the Council of the Great House Telvanni."

He started to laugh, only to be cut off by a dragon's growl. I didn't turn to check, but I thought it sounded like Nafaalilargus.

"Now, are you going to let us in or not?" I asked.

The guards looked at each other. Then the first said, "Very well. But the dragons may not."

I nodded and turned back to the three of them. " _I do not know how long this will take._ "

" _Call us when you have finished here_ ," Odahviing said and shot a glare at the guards. He, Wuthwolnir, and Nafaalilargus took off.

It wasn't long before we were led through the city and into the Telvanni Council Hall. The hall was ringed with glowing mushrooms that cast eerie shadows on everything their light touched. I tried not to wince as Lydia set down her heavy bag and its contents clattered together. All around us, Dunmer in elaborate robes stood on platforms, staring down at us with disdain. They had to be the Mouths.

"Who are these outlanders that you have brought before us?" One of them asked imperiously.

One of the guards who led us there glared at us, but another Mouth cut him off.

"These are the ones my Master Neloth said would come." She looked us over with some curiosity, some suspicion. "He said that you were the heir to the Cyrodiil's Empire and the Queen of the dragons."

Not strictly true in my case, but explaining the nuance would take too long. That seemed to catch the wizards' attention, however.

To me, the Mouth went on, "I wonder how a human such as yourself could gain that title."

"Defeating Alduin the World-Eater, and any opposition, in combat."

Murmurs went up in response. I waited for it to die down again.

"Enough," another mouth barked. "Very well, the Council shall hear you out. What is your purpose in Arai Mora, and with the Great House Telvanni?"

"A war is coming between most of Tamriel and the Aldmeri Dominion," Martin said, stepping forward. "I expect you knew this."

She sniffed. "And if we did?"

"We wish to ally with Morrowind, but we cannot do so without the aid of your House," he finished.

"Did you really believe the Great House Telvanni would involve itself in an outside affair such as this?"

"We didn't expect you would, no," I said. "Not without some kind of price, at least."

Her eyes narrowed skeptically. "And what do you expect to be able to pay it with?"

"These."

I pulled one of the Sigil Stones out, unwrapped it, and held it up for all of them to see. One of the Mouths instantly scoffed upon seeing it.

"A Sigil Stone?" She asked disparagingly. "There are rituals for obtaining those. We have no need of it."

"This is not one of the Stones that can be summoned through a mere ritual," Martin cut in with obvious distaste. "All of them were used to hold open Oblivion Gates during the Crisis. They are far more powerful than any of the ones you have ever seen, I can assure you."

The following silence was broken by the Mouth near the end, who had been quiet up until that moment. "If I may examine it?"

I walked over to the base of his podium and held it out to him. He bent down to take it from me. Straightening again, he began to examine it both visually and with magic. After a few moments, his sharp brows rose nearly to his hairline.

"Well?" The first Mouth snapped.

He looked up at her and said, "It is Transcendent."

Everyone abruptly began shouting at once, their voices echoing through the chamber. I let out a soft sigh of relief. We'd definitely gotten their attention now.

"Impossible!"

"If you would like to examine it for yourself, be my guest. This Stone's quality _is_ Transcendent."

I counted to ten in my head before saying loudly, "We have more."

The voices all died at once, and many hungry pairs of red eyes turned on me.

"More?" One asked.

"Yes, more. And we're willing to pay… _if_ your House will agree to join us."

Silence followed. I felt spells in the air, perhaps as they all contacted their Masters. I crossed my arms and waited for their answer.

Finally, the quiet Mouth said, "We must discuss this further, but I believe you have a bargain."


	15. Chapter 15: Honor

We took a ship from Raven Rock to Blacklight. I stood near the side, drumming my fingers against the railing as I looked down as the dark water of the Inner Sea. We _miraculously_ had House Telvanni, all thanks to those Sigil Stones I'd locked away so many years ago. Apparently the centuries hadn't dulled their power. We'd gotten what we needed, and that was all that mattered. One Great House still wasn't enough, though. Not to truly get Morrowind on our side. I could only hope our plans would work. What we did over the next few days would change everything.

A warm hand slipped over mine, stilling my anxious tapping. I looked up. Martin's blue eyes were soft as he watched me. The breeze off the sea caught loose strands of his brown hair and blew them across his face.

"Everything will be all right," he said.

I pursed my lips. "You can't know that."

"No, but I do know you. I know you'll see us through this. I have faith in you."

"Too much sometimes, I think," I told him with a wry smile.

"Never, my love." Martin hooked a finger under my chin, tilting it up so I was looking him in the eye. He slowly shook his head. "Never."

I closed my eyes and kissed him then, but we were quickly interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Glancing back, I saw Ma standing nearby. She was holding Baurus and giving us a haughty look.

"Really, you two? There is a child present, you know," she said, indicating the baby in her arms.

I raised my eyebrows. "And how do you think there's a child here to begin with, Ma?"

Her scowl deepened. Martin caught my arm and pulled me away before I could add anything else. When I turned around to face him, he was laughing so hard his shoulders were shaking.

"What?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips.

He pressed his lips to my forehead, still chortling. "Don't ever change."

Once he'd finally calmed down again and stopped laughing, Martin asked me, "You know this Archmaster, then?"

"Sort of. I met her, a long time ago." Laughing softly, I said, "I was a different person back then."

"I know that feeling all too well," he murmured. I touched his arm, reassuring him, in response to the bitter edge to his words. He shook his head and when he spoke again, it was in a brighter voice. "Where did you meet her?"

"First in a cornerclub, then the Dwemer ruins east of Balmora."

He cocked one dark eyebrow. "What were you doing in a Dwemer ruin?"

"I was a thief, Martin. What do you think I was doing in a treasure-filled ruin?" I hesitated and slowly added, "Which was technically the property of the Emperor, so I guess I should apologize for that."

"Only you would think of that _now,_ " he said, shaking his head.

"Well, this ruin turned out to be crawling with bandits. The young and stupid version of myself thought I could handle it. Instead, I got trapped. That was where I really met her. She was after some kind of… box, I think, and we teamed up to fight our way through."

"You, not working alone?" Martin asked, gently nudging me. "What is this madness?"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't have much choice, did I? And so much has changed since then."

"That it has."

He put an arm around my shoulders and we watched the waves crashing up against the side of the ship for a while. Eventually, Mainland Morrowind appeared in the distance as we neared Blacklight.

The city was built in a bay along the northern edge of Morrowind. The buildings climbed up its rocky sides almost to the very top. All the architecture was done in Redoran style, as I'd expected for the Great House's capitol city. Everything was bone-white, bronze, and burning red. Flags that displayed the House's beetle crest flapped in the wind coming off the ocean. At the very center of the bay, connected to the main portion of the city, was a tall building that twisted up toward the sky. That had to be the Rootspire. Beyond the city, I could see the snow-capped peaks of the Velothi Mountains in the distance.

Our ship docked at the city's port. As we disembarked, we were met by a host of Redoran guards.

"The Archmaster is expecting you," the guard in the lead said briskly. "Follow us."

We followed the guards through the city's winding streets that led all over the cliffside, and across one of the bridges leading out to the Rootspire. Inside the tower, tall stone pillars lined the entry hall. The vaulted ceiling above us was inlaid with tiles that formed intricate, abstract patterns.

Before we could go any further, however, the guards stopped us, saying, "We will take you to our Archmaster. The rest of you will be shown directly to your quarters."

When Martin stepped forward, the guard who had spoken held up his hand.

"The Archmaster wishes to speak to the Dragonborn alone," he explained.

Martin shot me a look, obviously worried by this turn of events, and I paused for a moment. If she wanted to talk to me – _just_ me – we didn't have much of a choice at this point. So I nodded.

"Take me to her."

The guards led my family through one doorway off the entry hall, while I went through another. I followed them up the twisting passages walled with bare stone. Just when I thought we couldn't possibly go any higher, they stopped before a pair of dark wooden doors. There were guards stationed on either side. Both of them wore red tabards decorated with House Redoran's sigil.

One of them knocked on the door and called, "Serjo, the Dragonborn has arrived."

There was a brief pause before a voice from the other side responded, "Show her in."

Nodding to each other, the guards beside the doors pulled them open, and my escort and I stepped inside.

The Archmaster's quarters were consisted of a large, ring-shaped room with a courtyard at the center. Like the halls outside, the walls were unadorned. The front portion of the ring was set up as a sitting area with several tables and lounges, as well as a desk. Decorative paper screens blocked off the areas further in. Past the open arches leading out to the courtyard, I saw that it was mostly filled with planters. From where I stood, I couldn't tell what grew in them.

A Bosmer stepped out from behind one of the screens, and she was almost exactly like I remembered. She was nearly a full head shorter than me, with skin the color of copper. Her dark hair was cropped just below her chin. The robes she wore were midnight-blue, trimmed with gold. The instant she appeared, the guards bowed to her.

"Serjo Talise, this is Mara Fides-Se–"

"I know who she is," she said. Her voice was serene, with just a hint of a firm edge. "You may leave us."

"Yes, Serjo."

They bowed again and turned to go. I heard the doors shut behind them, leaving me alone with Talise.

"You haven't changed much," I told her. That was an understatement. Other than her clothing choice, she hadn't seemed to have changed at all. Not even as much as I'd expected for a mer.

"The Divine Disease will do that to a person," she replied with just a hint of a smile.

"You had corprus?" I asked, shocked.

" _Have._ The negative symptoms are gone, but it never entirely goes away. Immune to disease, to aging… the moment I contracted it, I became effectively immortal." She scrutinized me with her dark eyes. "You haven't changed as much as you should have, either."

"I'm surprised you remember me that well."

"To be honest, it is fairly hard to forget the girl with the red hair and the bow who was trapped in Arkngthand with me."

"We were different people back then."

"We were." She let out a soft laugh. "Once an exile and a thief, now the Archmaster of the Great House Redoran and the leader of the dragons. Fate works in truly mysterious ways." Gesturing to the courtyard, she said, "Come. The light is better out there."

When I followed her through the one of the archways, it finally became clear what was growing in the planters. Talise was bending over to examine one of the blossoms, careful of the sharp thorns as she examined the ink-colored petals.

"Roses," I whispered.

Talise looked up. "Is there a problem?"

"I just… Roses and I don't have the best history." At her confused look, I explained, "The Daedric Prince of Debauchery likes to meddle in my personal life."

"Ah. If you prefer, we can return to…"

"No. It'll be fine."

She nodded. "Lleril Morvayn sent word ahead that you were coming. I also heard that you were the one that rooted out the Hlaalu plot against his life two years ago."

"That was me, yes."

"Then you have my thanks. I have known Lleril since he was a boy, and have done what I can for his colony on Solstheim. I gifted my home there to his mother when she first went to the island, since I no longer needed it. So when he requested that I meet with you, I had to humor him. Now, why is it that you have sailed here to my city?"

I tried to ignore the flowers, but it was impossible to block out the spicy-sweet scent that hung in the air.

"I'm still a little confused about Morrowind's government. I was told that House Redoran basically rules the Grand Council. Isn't there still a King?"

"There is no King. After Hlaalu Helseth, there were no others. I suppose I am the closest thing we have now." Clasping her hands behind her back, she asked, "But you already knew that, didn't you? Just as I know what it is you want from me. I cannot give it to you."

"Why?"

"I am the Nerevarine, Nerevar Indoril incarnate, and I don't think you can ever truly understand what that means." She started pacing. "My whole life has been a patchwork. Memories of this life and the past colliding, leaving nothing but empty holes in their wake. I never know, day-by-day, who I truly am. But I learned to live with it. For _centuries_ I have lived with it. Why? Because my people still need me. They always have. I led the armies against the Daedric and Argonian hordes. I saved as many of the refugees as I could. I cannot betray them like this to their enemies."

"We aren't the Dunmer's enemies."

She rounded on me with a glare. "Have you forgotten what the Empire did to us during the Oblivion Crisis? Ald'ruhn fell because the Imperial Legion abandoned Morrowind!"

"That wasn't us!" I retorted. "I know firsthand what those Gates were like, and I would _never_ have done that! And this is about the Dominion, not us. Once they've completely got Cyrodiil, they'll come for you."

"Then we will be ready."

"Will you? They decimated the Legion, fought Hammerfell to a standstill. Do you really think your armies will do any better?" Taking a deep breath, I added, "And I know you were a Blade, Talise. Sworn to the heirs of the Dragon Blood. Remember that?"

She closed her eyes and asked quietly, "You would use that as a strike against me now?"

"I'm just reminding you where you came from," I told her. "You might be the Dunmer's leader – and a good one, too – but you and I both know how this all started: the same way that I did."

I knew I'd won when I saw the way her posture changed. Not relaxing exactly, but a little defeated.

"Cosades always said the Emperor thought it would be useful to have the Nerevarine in his employ." Opening her eyes and looking up at me, she said, "You remind me a little of him, you know. Cosades. Always pragmatic, always ready to do what was necessary not matter the cost."

"The Aldmeri Dominion has tried to destroy everything I ever cared about. My home, my religion, my family. And they'll do it again if I give them the chance. This has to end." I took a deep breath and went on, "I'm not here as a conqueror, Talise. I'm just looking for an ally."

She sighed. "Very well. I will speak to the other councilors on your behalf. I hope, however, that you have allies outside this House. We are powerful, but we will not be enough when the time comes."

"I've got the Telvanni, too," I told her.

"I would ask _how,_ but I'm sure I do not want to know."

Talise walked back into the entry area of her quarters, sat down behind the desk, and pulled a piece of parchment out of a drawer. From the inkwell sitting on the desk, she grabbed a beetle-leg pen and began to write.

"Sadras will stand with the majority," she said, her pen still scratching away. "They are still a young House, and aren't yet willing to be as openly ambitious as they could be. House Dres and House Indoril are another story entirely. They aren't as powerful as they once were, but they will still pose a threat if you cannot sway them. I hope you have a plan."

"Revenge."

She looked up, confused. "Revenge?"

"Yes. For the Argonian Invasion. The Aldmeri Dominion was behind it."

"And you have proof of this?"

Silently, I pulled out the reports Delphine got for me and handed them to her. Talise quickly looked them over. When she finished, she set the papers down on the desk and rubbed her temples.

"Gods have mercy…" she whispered. I remained silent as she seemed to think it over. Then she spoke again. "I don't know if it will be enough. Indoril and Dres have never trusted outlanders. But if you really do have Telvanni on your side, you might be able to sway them as well. I will call the Council."

* * *

And so we waited.

One by one, the members of the Grand Council from the different Great Houses arrived in Blacklight. Red for House Redoran, brown for Telvanni, blue for Indoril, gray for Dres, and yellow-green for Sadras. Once they'd all assembled, Talise called for a meeting in the Rootspire's Grand Council Chambers… one that Martin and I were invited to.

The seating for the Great House's councilors was arranged on several layers in the circular room. All around, the representatives dressed in all their finery were settling in and whispering to their neighbors. Talise still hadn't arrived yet. Some of the others eyed Martin and me with curiosity, if not outright suspicion.

This was going to be interesting.

"Just stick with the plan," Martin murmured into my ear, obviously sensing my tension.

"You're better at this than I am."

"They know you better," he insisted. "And you know _them_ better. You were the one raised in this country, not me."

I took a deep breath. I could do it. All I had to do was follow the plan… and somehow convince two xenophobic Houses to back us. Easy.

The doors opened again, and a guard shouted, "All rise for Archmaster Lady Talise Moon-and-Star. By Grace of the Reclamations, High Councilor and Lady of Morrowind, Chief Councilor of House Redoran, Lady of Blacklight, and Hortator of the Dunmer people."

Everyone stood, including the two of us, as Talise entered. She'd certainly dressed for the occasion. Her layered robes were crimson and gold, with bonemold armor underneath. Rubies covered everything: her necklace, belt, the diadem on her head, and the brooch on her shawl. A gold chain connected the diadem to the earring glinting from her right ear. Along the hem of her robe and down the length of the sash around her waist I could see the same phrase repeated over and over in daedric script: " _Duty, gravity, piety._ "

When she was seated, everyone else retook their seats as well.

"I am sure most of you already know why you are gathered here," she called so that all the assembled nobles could hear her. "The returned Septims have proposed an alliance with Morrowind in their quest to retake the Empire of Cyrodiil and their war against the Aldmeri Dominion of Alinor."

There was immediate uproar. The loudest, as expected, came from those seated under the Dres and Indoril banners. My hands clenched. Martin took the closer one in his and slowly began rubbing a circle against the back of my fist in a soothing gesture. It helped a little.

"What have the Imperials ever done for us?" One of the Dres councilors shouted. "And what quarrel do we have with the Dominion? If they destroy Cyrodiil in their wars, it will be all the better for us. I say we end this mockery here and now."

Many cheers erupted from the two Houses. The Telvanni remained silent, the members of House Sadras whispered to one another, and most of the Redoran immediately looked to Talise. The Bosmer looked at me and gave me a wordless nod. I took a deep breath and stood. All the Dres and Indoril went silent, their eyes on me.

"The Thalmor and the Dominion already pose just as much of a threat to you as they do to us," I said, loud enough that they'd all hear it. "They were the ones responsible for inciting the Argonian Invasion that occurred during year six of the fourth era. The invasion that was responsible for the destruction of southern Morrowind, the deaths of thousands, and the ruin of the city of Mournhold."

There were whispers all around instead of shouting this time.

With a sneer, the same Dres councilor asked, "And you have proof of this?"

"I do."

"Proof that was verified by me," Talise said.

"Of course the outlander would support the Imperial dogs."

Most of the Redoran councilors reached for their weapons. To my surprise, several of the Indorils did as well. The Sadras councilors, caught in the middle, looked back and forth between them nervously.

"In case you had forgotten, Councilor Adlon, I am the Moon-and-Star, Lord Indoril Nerevar incarnate." When Talise rose from her seat, I saw many of the councilors sink deeper into theirs. "I vanquished Dagoth Ur beneath the Red Mountain, and cast out the False Tribunal. I led the army against the invasion from Blackmarsh that swept across _your_ land. You, Councilor, owe me your life."

Councilor Adlon glared at her, but stayed quiet.

* * *

There was a lot more arguing after that, and we didn't seem to be getting anywhere either way. The Grand Council ended up needing to adjourn for the Houses to discuss the issue amongst themselves and come to some kind of a decision. Needless to say, it didn't do much good for the nerves.

Talise called the Council back for the final vote. Before we could enter, I heard a voice call out, "Your Highnesses. A word, if you please."

I turned to see one of the Redoran Councilors beckoning to us. He stood with several guards and a mer that bore a strong resemblance to him.

"We haven't been introduced," he said when we walked over to meet him. "I am Councilor Varvur Sarethi, and this is my son and heir, Niskan."

"It's an honor to meet you both," Martin said graciously.

The boy nodded, but seemed a little unfocused, maybe even bored. I held back any urge to laugh.

"Is there something you wanted, Councilor?" I asked instead.

"There is, actually. I owe my life to the Archmasterm and so I will support her, no matter how dangerous the decision may be. All I ask is that you think on exactly what it is that you are asking us for."

"I have."

He nodded gravely. "Good. Let us hope that it is not a mistake."

We followed the Councilor into the chambers and took our seats. When everyone else had assembled as well, including Talise, the room went deathly still.

"We are gathered here to vote on the matter of forming an alliance with the Septims," she said. Her voice wasn't loud, but it carried, and I could feel the heavy weight behind them. After a brief pause, she went on, "The Great House Redoran supports the proposal."

A Dunmer wearing elaborate Telvanni wizard robes and dark red hair pulled back in a knot, said, "The Great House Telvanni supports the proposal."

That caught everyone's attention. The murmurings that went up were quickly stifled. Across the room, Neloth caught my eye and gave me a subtle nod. I carefully returned the gesture.

"The Great House Dres opposes the proposal," Councilor Adlon said, looking smug.

There were still two Great Houses left. If Indoril opposed, so would Sadras, and it would all be over. I held my breath and silently prayed. Beside me, Martin looked tense, too. I took his hand.

One of the House Indoril Councilors, dressed in the sky-blue robes of the Temple, slowly stood.

"The Great House Indoril," he began, " _supports_ the proposal."

My jaw dropped. So did several of the Dres councilors', I noticed. The Sadras councilors shot quick looks at each other. They clearly weren't expecting this either.

Finally, their representative got to her feet and said, "The Great House Sadras supports the proposal."

The rest of the meeting seemed to pass in a blur. We'd done it. Somehow, we'd actually done it. I still couldn't quite believe it.

When the councilors slowly left the chamber after the meeting, and we made to follow them out, Talise stopped me with a hand on my arm. When I looked back at her, I saw that her dark eyes were full of shadows.

"You will have your war, Mara Fides-Septim," she said quietly. "For good or ill, you will have your war."


	16. Chapter 16: North

I didn't think it would be a good idea to call the _dovah_ to Blacklight when things with Morrowind were barely beginning to smooth over, so we returned to Skyrim by ship instead. It stopped in Windhelm, although that was only temporary. We were planning to keep going all the way to Solitude. Hammerfell and Morrowind were both on our side, now we needed the support of Skyrim.

On the docks, however, a courier was aggressively handing out pamphlets to anyone that passed by. He ended up stopping Martin as well, pushing the paper into his hands.

"What's this?" He asked, startled.

"There's a new museum opening up in Dawnstar. The owner asked me to hand out invitations to travelers."

"Museum?" Martin looked down at the paper, scanning its contents. Then his fingers tensed, crumpling its edges, and I saw his jaw clench.

Hastily grabbing his arm, I pulled him aside and whispered, "Martin? What's wrong?"

When he wordlessly held the pamphlet out to me, I took it and looked it over.

 _Silus Vesuius Presents_

 _The Museum of the Mythic Dawn:_

 _A History of the Cult that Toppled the Septim Dynasty_

 _Inside of his very own home in the great capital of the Pale, Dawnstar_

 _Free and open to all citizens of Skyrim_

"Divines have mercy…" I whispered.

Some netch-brained fool had actually opened a _museum_ devoted to that wretched cult? As I turned the idea over in my mind, I felt raw fury roar to life in my veins. This man dared to celebrate the people who had nearly destroyed the world? I looked over at Martin and saw my own anger reflected back at me in his blue eyes.

The others had caught up at this point. Before they could ask, I cut them off, saying, "We need to make a quick stop. Everyone else, get to Solitude." They walked away, all looking confused and a little concerned. In a flat voice, I told Martin, "I think we need to pay this Silus Vesuius as visit."

* * *

It was snowing as Martin and I walked through Dawnstar, the wind whipping up flurries as we passed by. Our destination was a lonely house at the far end of the town. It wouldn't stand out much from the other buildings nearby if it didn't have those tattered old red banners displaying images of the rising sun. The symbol of the Mythic Dawn.

"Well, this is obviously the place," I murmured.

As we went up the steps leading to the porch, the front door opened and an Imperial appeared. His dark hair was combed back away from his eager face. I recognized the red robes that he wore as the same as those of the cultists I'd fought during the Crisis. They looked too new to be two centuries old; maybe he'd made them himself. The thought made me feel a little sick.

"Ah, visitors," the man said, stepping out to meet us with a smile. "The Museum of the Mythic Dawn is open, friends!"

"This is the Museum of the Mythic Dawn?" I asked innocently.

"Yes. Home to my collection of artifacts from a group that toppled an Empire."

Beside me, I felt Martin tense. Carefully, I touched his hand to reassure him. He seemed to relax, if only just a little, and slipped his fingers between mine.

The man, who had to be the Silus that wrote the pamphlet, gestured to door. "Why don't you come in? You can browse the displays, and we can talk."

We followed Silus into the house. Half of it was still living quarters, while the other was dedicated to the museum. More Mythic Dawn banners hung from the wooden walls. Candles illuminated several glass-covered cases filled with the "artifacts" he'd mentioned. In them, I saw several very old pairs of Mythic Dawn robes and a set of small purple-covered books I recognized as the Commentaries.

"Do you know of the Mythic Dawn?" Silus asked politely. I could tell he hoped we didn't. Or, at least, not much.

"Enlighten us," I said, unable to keep a harsh, cynical tone out of my voice.

He didn't seem to notice. "They were worshippers of Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Prince of Destruction and Change. The Mythic Dawn killed Uriel Septim the seventh and his heirs, triggering the events that lead to the Oblivion Crisis, when the Daedra invaded Tamriel. All that remains of the infamous cult, I've gathered in my museum. The tapestries hung here and outside were found in hideouts where members of the Mythic Dawn would meet and plot."

"That burned paper is all that remains of the fabled Mysterium Xarxes, the blasphemous book written by Mehrunes Dagon himself," he said, gesturing to one of the cases. "It's said that Mankar Camoran used the book to open a portal to a Paradise where all his followers would live forever."

Yes, live forever in torment while being endlessly torn apart by the daedra that roamed the flower-covered hills. I could almost hear their screaming.

Glancing down into the case he indicated, I could indeed see a heavily-damaged page covered in a circular diagram and surrounded by rows of daedric scrawling. It certainly _looked_ right, but…

As Silus continued to prattle on, I asked Martin in a whisper, "Is it real?"

"I think so," he replied, just as quiet.

"I thought the Xarxes was destroyed when Camoran died."

Martin shook his head. "No, but it was badly damaged as a result. The Blades took it away, and I'm not certain what happened to it after that."

"Well, now we know."

Silus didn't seem to notice our preoccupation, and only stopped when Martin looked up from the case and asked him, "Why did you open this… museum?"

"It's no secret that my family was once part of the Mythic Dawn. One of my forefathers was even chosen to assassinate Uriel Septim himself." He puffed out his chest a little at that.

I remembered that man. How he'd cut down the Emperor and turned on me when he saw I had the Amulet of Kings. " _You chose a bad day to take up with the cause of the Septims,_ " he'd said to me. I'd cut him open, killed him just as surely as he'd killed Uriel Septim, but the memory lingered. I gritted my teeth.

Silus went on, stronger this time, "We hid from our past for years, became tradesmen, people of coin and influence. But I realized that the Mythic Dawn's importance – _our_ importance – to history cannot be denied. I'll see everyone in Tamriel remember that, for a moment, we held the fate of the world in our hands, for good or ill."

Not if I could help it.

"And what about the rumors that the Septims have returned?" I asked coolly.

He scoffed. "Just fanciful tales, nothing more. The last of the Septims died over two hundred years ago at Mehrunes Dagon's hands, when the Daedric Prince was unleashed upon Tamriel by the Mythic Dawn. The idea that this… lost Septim could have been brought back is utter nonsense. And the Champion of Cyrodiil as well? If you ask me, the woman never deserved the title. She was just some nobody who failed in the end, and–"

Martin slammed him up against the wall with a hand around his neck, cutting off his sentence and knocking the breath out of him. Silus's eyes went wide with terror as he gasped for air.

I walked over, arms crossed, and said to him, "You might want to take that back."

" _Wha-?_ "

"Take it back. _Now_ ," Martin growled through clenched teeth. His eyes flashed gold. The effect was more than a little eerie. If _I_ did that when I got mad, too, I almost felt sorry for anyone subjected to it.

"I… I don't understand…" His gaze flicked between the two of us, and I could almost see the pieces finally fall into place in his head. "No. You can't be…"

I rolled my eyes. "We can, and we are. You didn't hear the rumors and even _think_ that it might be a bad idea to open this place up? Are you really that much of an idiot?"

He just made a spluttering, choking noise. Ice crystals crept up his neck from Martin's tightening grip.

"Since you don't seem to understand, allow me to explain it to you." Martin's voice was deathly calm as he went on, "My _wife_ was given that title for saving thousands of lives, including mine, when she could have walked away at any time and instead braved a plane of Oblivion. She has done more than you ever dreamed of in your miserable life."

"… _Still…failed…"_ Silus managed to gasp.

Leaning closer, Martin hissed, "If we'd failed, we wouldn't be here right now. If we'd failed, the world would have ended. It hasn't. The Mythic Dawn were the ones who failed. Now they are gone. They will be forgotten, as will you."

Then the ice finally crawled up over Silus's chin and covered his face in a thick layer of blue-white crystals. The man struggled, trying to breathe through the frost. After a few seconds Martin stepped back, letting him fall to the floor of the house with a loud _thud._ He didn't move again. Both of us looked down at the body in silence.

"You didn't fail," Martin said in a hoarse voice.

"I know that now. I also know that man was a stupid, grasping s'wit." I glanced at the assorted Mythic Dawn items around us. "Speaking of which, isn't it lucky that all the remaining pieces of that damned cult are all here in one place?"

The corner of Martin's mouth turned up in a small, wry smile. "Very."

Turning, I summoned fire to my hands and threw it at the case containing the remaining page of the Mysterium Xarxes. The wood instantly started to burn. I stepped back to stand beside Martin, watching as the flames spread from the case to the wall of the house and began licking up the old banners. Everything would be gone in minutes, at the most.

"We should go," Martin said quietly.

I nodded. Together, we left the burning house, pulling our hoods up as we walked away into the night.

* * *

It was dark when we finally met up with Lydia and Serana in Solitude. White snowflakes fluttered down from the sky, landing on the city's rooftops and cobblestone streets. For the moment the four of us were dry, sheltered under the eaves of a store that was closed for the night.

"Where are the others?" I asked them. Ma, Baurus, and Lucia's absence made me nervous.

"Safe." When I frowned, Serana went on, "They're outside the city. I don't want to risk saying where while we're still out in the open."

She was right, and I knew it.

"Fair enough," I sighed.

"And the problem you both left for?" Lydia asked.

"It's been dealt with."

After a brief silence where she seemed to be taking the implications of that statement in, she said, "You know, you make me really nervous sometimes." I shot her a wicked smile, which only made her roll her eyes.

"So, you made contact with Hadvar?" Martin cut in.

Lydia turned to him. "Yes. He went to the castle to talk the General. Tullius should be expecting both of you."

He nodded. "Let's not waste any more time, then."

The streets were almost abandoned as we made our way to Castle Dour. Once inside the keep, I brushed the snowflakes off my shoulders before they had a chance to melt and soak through. Martin, Lydia, and Serana followed me as I crossed the hall into the chamber that held the war table. Unlike the first time I'd seen it, several years ago, the flags covering it were all red. Tullius wasn't there, but I heard voices arguing on the other side of a door leading off the chamber.

"Wait here a moment," I told the others, and knocked on the door.

The voices went silent. Then I heard Tullius say from the other side, "Come in."

I opened the door and stepped into the office beyond. Tullius sat behind the desk, watching me as I walked in, and he wasn't alone. Hadvar and Rikke were there as well. The latter gave me a look somewhere between amusement and curiosity.

"Ah, Dragonborn. We've been expecting you," Tullius said.

Hadvar turned away from the desk. I noticed that his jaw was tight and he was breathing heavily. Even if I hadn't heard the raised voices from outside, I could tell that he'd been arguing with the General only moments before I walked in.

"Thank you, Hadvar." He nodded and stepped back, leaving me free to take his place. To Tullius, I said, "I assume he told you why I'm here."

"You're building an army in your bid to take back the Empire. I've heard. Hammerfell. Morrowind. And now you want the Legion."

"The last time we spoke, you said this all would be easier with a Septim," I reminded him. "I assume you've heard about that, too."

"I never thought we'd actually have a chance to _test_ that theory."

I cocked my head to the side as I carefully regarded him. "Is that your way of saying no?"

"The Legion is still controlled by the Elder Council, who has yet to acknowledge Martin Septim as the Emperor," Tullius said with a sigh and clasped his hands on his desk. "If he had their approval…"

"Which requires a trip to the Imperial City. Without an army, the Dominion will have us killed the second we set foot in Cyrodiil."

"But with an army consists of two nations not currently recognized as part of the Empire, entering Cyrodiil will be considered an act of war, which the Legion will be required to respond to. And," he went on before I could cut in, "even if this branch of the Legion _were_ to side with your army, the Aldmeri Dominion still has the Concordat. Marching against them will also be an act of war."

"There's no other way out of this."

He shook his head. "I can't turn all of the Legionnaires in Skyrim against the Elder Council in this bid for power. It's mad to even think of it."

"The rightful Emperor has returned to reclaim his throne, and you would deny–"

"I would follow the _law,_ Dragonborn. Champion. Whatever they call you. The law's the only thing left holding this place together."

I briefly caught Rikke's eye, and she said in an undertone, "Sir, I think she's right."

"Enough, Legate."

"With all due respect, sir, the Thalmor started this when they assassinated the Emperor. Yes, they denied it, but you know it's true."

"And what would you have me do?"

"The _right_ thing!" I shouted at him, slamming my fist against the desk. "Those elves have had their claws in the Empire for too long. You said it yourself: they _want_ chaos. They want us all divided, weak, and sitting on our hands. If we don't do something _now,_ we may never get another chance. We have to make the first move or they'll march on Cyrodiil again. The Empire barely held out last time. It won't be so lucky this time."

The office door opened behind me and I heard Martin's call, "Mara."

Tullius and Rikke both looked past me to the doorway, their gazes obviously fixed on Martin. Judging by the looks on their faces, he wasn't what they were expecting, if they were expecting anything at all. Still, the General got to his feet and bowed.

"Your Highness," he said.

I straightened. Hadvar was looking at the floor with an almost sullen look on his face, as was Rikke. I knew they both wanted the Dominion gone just as much as I did. General Tullius, however, still wasn't budging.

"You and I both know what's right for the Empire, Tullius," I said quietly. "When you finally decide that you've had enough of this farce, we can talk again."

With that, I turned on my heel and marched out of the room, motioning for Martin and the others to follow. As we walked back through the castle, a cold feeling of worry settled in the pit of my stomach while my mind filled with memories of the Imperial city in flames. We'd come close to winning last time, too. We couldn't afford to slip up again. The _Empire_ couldn't afford it.

It was still snowing when we stepped out of the keep and into Castle Dour's courtyard. The large fire at the center illuminated the white flakes as they fell, and cast flickering shadows on the ground. We'd barely taken a few steps when I felt a tingle crawl down my spine. When we'd entered the keep, there'd been several guards stationed on the battlements and near the castle's gates. Now, however, it was deserted.

"Wait," I hissed. Serana, Lydia, and Martin all stopped.

"What is it?" he asked.

That was when I saw them. Tall, dark figures appeared in the gateways, blocking every exit from the courtyard. Even in the faint light, I recognized the distinctive gilded armor and black robes. The Thalmor were waiting for us.

"No…"

Ringing across the empty courtyard, loud and clear, I heard a voice cry, "Seize the traitors!"

Several of the soldiers marched toward us. I heard my three companions draw their weapons.

I drew my own sword and Shouted, " _Odahviing!_ "

The first wave reached us. I threw fire at the soldiers that I couldn't cut down with my blade. Around me, I saw them crumple as they were shot through the face by shards of ice or bolts of lightning. Lydia slammed her shield against one's face, knocking them to the ground before she stabbed them.

A loud roar cut through the sounds of the fight as Odahviing landed nearby. He swept his tail toward the soldiers, knocking them to the ground. While they were distracted, the four of us backed toward the _dovah._

"Archers!"

More Thalmor appeared, this time up on the battlements. All of them drew their bows, aiming their arrows at Odahviing. He roared again, spewing fire onto them. Some of the mer managed to escape the flames in time and fired. Most of the arrows bounced off his scales, but I heard him snarl in pain when a few managed to find their marks. There were still too many of them, including wizards that were preparing to join the fray. Once they attacked as well, it would be over. They'd take us down the moment we were airborne.

Someone had to hold them off.

" _Get them out of here!_ " I screamed at Lydia. " _Now!_ "

Martin spun to face me, eyes wide with horror.

"I won't let you do this!" he shouted.

Lydia, however, listened. She grabbed his arm and dragged him back toward the dragon. He struggled furiously, fighting to pull himself loose again.

"Mara! Mara, _don't!_ "

I forced myself to look away from him and threw my arms wide, casting an arc of fire that forced all of the closest Thalmor back again. That would buy them a few seconds, at least. I heard Lydia shouting at Martin to cooperate, at Serana to help her. I heard Odahviing tell them to hold on.

I burst through the wall of flames, forcing the Thalmor's attention back on me. I was barely aware of what I was doing. All that mattered was keeping as many of their eyes on me as I could. I danced out of the way of spells, cut them down when I could reach, and Shouted them down in groups when I couldn't. All the while I prayed under my breath.

" _Divines, just get them out of here. Let them live. Please, let them live…_ "

Overhead, I heard the sound of massive wings pumping the air. My gaze snapped up and I saw the red _dovah_ flying away, avoiding the spells and arrows the Thalmor sent after him. They made it out. They'd made it.

That's when a spell struck me in the chest and all the air rushed from my lungs. The last thing I felt before everything went black was my back hitting the cobblestones.


	17. Chapter 17: Reckoning

I opened my eyes. Past the tangled strands of red hair that hung in my face, I saw my own bare, dirty feet and a wooden floor scattered with straw. When I looked up and shook my hair back, I saw that I was in a small, wooden-walled cell set with iron bars in the windows and doors. I instantly recognized it as the dungeon beneath the Thalmor Embassy. Well, at least I knew where I was, not that it helped me much. There were manacles fastened around my wrists and my arms ached from being chained to the wall over my head. There was also a gag in my mouth, cutting off any ability for me to speak… or Shout. Clever mer.

"Ah, very good. You're awake."

Through the bars in the door, I saw Elenwen descend the stairs leading up to the Embassy. She stopped before my cell door and gave me a condescending smile as she said, "I hope you're comfortable."

I snarled a curse at her, but through the cloth gag it only came out as a muffled growl. She let out a _tsk_ as she rounded the cell to sit at the desk placed below the window to my left. I couldn't lift my head high enough to see her anymore. My foot slipped when I tried to raise myself up and yanked my arms. I winced.

"Calm yourself," she said in an even tone. "You'll be here for some time."

I stayed still after that, thinking hard. I wasn't dead yet, which meant that she still didn't have Martin. Or Baurus. Maybe both. That was some small relief, at least. It also meant that she was going try to get their location out of me. I could only pray that they were somewhere safe, somewhere even _I_ didn't know just in case something went wrong… and that I found a way out of there in time.

Now I just had to make it through whatever she had planned for me.

"Some time ago, I sent a few of my agents to see why the members of our expedition to Solstheim had gone quiet," the Ambassador said, breaking the silence. "What they found on a beach at the northern end of the island were the charred remnants of an attack. Very little was salvageable. Among the only things to survive was a single letter, a testimony, written by an agent on the island who was also deemed missing. This particular letter said some very interesting things about you, Mara Fides, once-famed Champion of Cyrodiil."

I stiffened. I'd thought I destroyed everything on that dock. Gan had written to them about me, and _somehow…_

I heard the rustle of parchment being unfolded nearby and Elenwen cleared her throat before reading its contents out loud.

" _I met Mara Fides – sometimes known as the Champion of Cyrodiil, sometimes as the Dragonborn – in the year 419 of the Third Era. She was no hero then, not the subject of the glowing fables that followed the event commonly known as the "Oblivion Crisis." Mara was a dirty urchin living on the streets of the Dunmer city of Balmora, begging for scraps. The Thieves' Guild would never have taken an interest in her if she hadn't turned to theft. The Guild considered it our duty to serve as a "crime regulator," of sorts, and this girl counted among the amateurs we were obligated to stop. She'd stolen what valuables she could from some townsperson unlucky enough to leave his door unlocked and was almost certainly on her way to sell them to one of the pawnbrokers when we caught her. I wanted to break the skinny brat's fingers, but Habasi – our leader in that branch of the Guild – had other ideas. She saw the way the girl perched on the crates in that alley, looking for all the world like some kind of feral cat, and gave her the option to join us._ "

I remembered that day. Half-starved, with winter just around the corner. I'd barely been able to concentrate on anything beyond the fact that I was cold and I was hungry and there was no end to it in sight. That cracked doorway looked like hope to me. I didn't remember entering the house, or what I actually took, but I still remembered meeting the Khajiit and the Altmer vividly.

 _"_ _Mara was always a proud one. Habasi's favorite from the moment the Khajiit set eyes on her, and that went to her head almost as quickly. There was a rumor going around near the end that our Guildmaster was looking to resurrect the Bal Molagmer. The "Stone Fire Men", as they were also known. They were a group of fabled thieves famous for stealing from the unjust to give to those in need, or some nonsense such as that. It was likely an attempt to appeal to the local Dunmer population. We were losing a war against the Camonna Tong, and he must have thought it would give us a desperately-needed leg up in the fight. From what I heard, she was his pick to be the first in the new band. She was good. Always was. But she always reached higher than a human ever had any right to._ "

My teeth clenched angrily around the gag as I caught the smug satisfaction in Elenwen's voice as she read the last line. Damned Altmer. Still, that I was Gentleman Jim Stacey's first choice for the rekindled Bal Molagmer was news to me. If he'd had the chance to offer, I would have taken it. And if I had, would I have stayed? Yes, I would have. And I would have died.

" _The year 428 came around, and she finally showed herself for what she was: a coward, and not even the kind we thieves could accept. And why? I expect it was because of her last job. I'd been contacted by some noble from the EEC by the name of Carnius Magius. He wanted a silver chalice from the Imperial chapel in the city of Ebonheart stolen, right from the altar. He never said why, but it was likely to keep the chapel's priests in line. I set Mara up with the job, and off she went. She vanished after that and left it unfinished. Two months later the joint alliance of the Camonna Tong and the Vvardenfell branch of the Fighters' Guild finally won their war against us. Killed those they could find while the rest of us scattered. It was years before I heard her name mentioned again. This time it was when she was playing hero for that Septim bastard. I, however, knew the truth._

 _"_ _Mara fides is no hero. She's an arrogant woman who will never bow to her betters. How she's survived this long is still a mystery to me, but not a surprise. She's slippery and will choose survival at any cost. She cannot – will not – love. The only thing that matters to her in the end is her own survival._ "

I heard Elenwen fold the letter up again and say, "Now we know the truth, don't we? No more lies or illusions. This is who you really are. A thief. A liar. A coward. Most importantly, you are a failure, Mara Fides."

I wasn't. I hadn't failed.

"How long do you _really_ believe it will take before we find the Septims?" she went on. I saw the womer get to her feet through the bars of my cell. "One way or another, they will be ours."

* * *

 _Bang._

My eyes snapped open. One of the Thalmor guards stepped back from the door, which he'd just slammed his fist against. I glared at him as he got back into position.

It feels like I've been here at least a day, maybe even two. And they've kept me awake the entire time. Mostly it's through the guards talking loudly to each other, or Elenwen talking to me. Over and over, it's how I failed, how the Empire fell because I abandoned all those people. There's been no food, and water only once. They brought in four guards when they did it as a precaution and barely pulled out the gag to give me the water before hastily putting it back again. I didn't try anything while it was out, even though I could have. Why would I? I would've taken out one of them – at most two – before the rest could manage to stop me. Starving, exhausted, parched, and shivering in this little box they've got me in. Even if I could break out, I wouldn't be a match for so many of them at once. No. I'd wait. I'd bide my time. Hopefully, they'd slip up eventually.

Surprisingly, that was the closest they'd gotten to me since I woke up in there. Their methods of torture haven't gotten physical. Yet. The question was why. The Thalmor weren't exactly known for holding back when they desperately needed something.

Maybe that was the answer.

Yet more guards came down the from the upper floors of the embassy, accompanied by Elenwen. They got into position, weapons at the ready, and opened the door to my cell. The ambassador and several of the waiting guards entered, and one of the latter tugged down my gag.

"You know that you cannot win this fight," Elenwen said to me, her tone almost pitying. "Tell us where Martin Septim and his child are, and this will all be over. I promise that it will be quick, painless."

Silence fell for several long moments as I looked up at her through bleary eyes. Then I asked in a voice so hoarse it didn't even sound like mine anymore, "You really are _desperate_ , aren't you?"

When she said nothing, I indicated her position over by the cell door and went on, "You won't get close to me, ambassador, because you're still not sure what I'll do. And you won't risk doing anything to me that might kill me in the process because you're still not sure how I survived your assassin. If I die before you get what you want out of me, it's all over. They'll both still be out there. And you can't afford to risk that, can you? You need all three of us dead, or your superiors back home won't be pleased, will they?"

Her expression remained carefully blank after that. I couldn't read the look in her golden eyes.

"Her ring," she said eventually said in a voice that was deathly calm. "Take it."

Several guards hurried forward. I clenched my fist tight and tried to hold them off as best I could with sharp kicks meant to knock them to the floor. But without magic, it wasn't enough. One of them caught my left wrist and forced the fingers back before yanking off the ring. I hissed in pain as the skin tore from the force of the removal. The mer stepped back and dropped the ring into Elenwen's waiting hand. She held up the golden band to get a better look at its entwined dragon design.

"There is more than one way to break a person. Believe me when I say this is not the only precious thing I will take from you before this is all over."

With that, she closed her hand around the ring and nodded to the guards. One tugged my gag back over my mouth and they all left the cell, locking it again. I watched them go, teeth clenched around the cloth in my mouth, finger still stinging and bleeding from the s'wit ripping off my wedding ring.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I was in that cell, slumped against the back wall. Elenwen came back many times to try to coax an answer from me. I used every opportunity I could to attempt to get under her skin. She said _I'd_ failed. What about them? They hadn't stopped the Crisis, as they'd so firmly believed, and the proof that they hadn't was still out there. And, more importantly, it was still out of their reach. They'd never find Martin or Baurus, no matter how hard they tried.

At the moment, the dungeon was quiet. There were only two guards stationed there. Once they'd seemed to realize I couldn't _do_ anything while chained to the wall, I think they moved everyone back to the embassy proper to guard against an outside attack, just in case. I prayed no one would try to storm the place, not while I was down there. Too many things could go wrong too quickly.

I heard the sound of muffled, shouting voices. Loud footsteps from overhead. I blinked open my eyes and squinted up at the stairs. The guards were back, and this time they were dragging someone along with them, someone who was trying desperately to wrench himself loose of their grip.

My heart jumped to my throat. The fear suddenly pulsing in my veins gave me just enough strength to twist my arms, to pull myself up just enough for a better look. Tears of horror welled up in my eyes. It couldn't be… it couldn't _possibly_ be…

And that's when he saw me.

" _Mara!_ " Martin shouted. One of the guards holding him punched him in the gut and he doubled over, gasping. I started forward on instinct, tugging at the manacles holding me back.

They'd found him. How? Had he done what I was afraid of, and came after me himself? Had they found his hiding place? Where was Baurus? Gods… had I, _somehow,_ let something slip without knowing it? I wracked my brain for something – anything – that I might have said, but I couldn't remember.

Elenwen slipped out from behind them with a satisfied smirk on her face and stepped into my cell.

"I told you I would take everything from you. Now, why don't you say hello to your beloved bastard prince?" she said, tugging down my gag with one long finger.

" _Martin, what are you doing?_ " I screamed at him. My voice wavered and cracked. I felt myself shaking. I wouldn't be able to move in time. They'd kill him before I could stop them.

I couldn't lose him again. Not again.

"Couldn't… leave you here…" he gasped.

Damn it, I should've known he would do this. Remembering what he'd said about that night in the Temple of the One made my heart pound even harder. He'd die for me, without hesitation. He'd done it before, and he'd do it again.

The guards pulled him just inside my cell and I leaned as far forward as I possibly could. The last I saw he'd been yelling for me as Lydia dragged him away. Standing before me again, he looked worse than he had then. His clothes were bloodied and torn. His brown hair was in tangles. There were scratches and bruises all over his face and his arms. I felt sick. Now that they had us both, they wouldn't _care_ what damage they did to us anymore. Everything else they stood to gain was trivial in comparison. They already had their prize.

That was when I saw his eyes.

I hesitated, blinking. Something was off. The eyes I was looking into were blue, yes, but they weren't warm like the summer sky. They were cold. Just like his father's.

Whoever this was, it wasn't my Martin.

I swallowed, even though my throat was dry, and said, "I can't believe we're back where we started. I'm just glad your father's not here to see me fail him again."

Not-Martin shook his head. "Don't say that. He would have been proud of what you've done."

Wrong answer.

I slumped back against the wall and turned my gaze on Elenwen.

"Nice try," I told her flatly. She stared at me, like she didn't understand what I'd just said, so I elaborated. "That's not my husband."

I watched her carefully after I said that, studying her face for any kind of response. Her eyes grew hard and she drew a knife from a sheath at her hip. Stalking across the cell, she held the knife to Not-Martin's throat. My heart gave an involuntary lurch.

"Be _very_ careful what you do next," she snapped.

I saw him swallow hard, try not to move as the blade bit into his skin. My blood was pounding in my ears. If I was wrong, if I was just being paranoid, if it really _was_ him…

I stared her down, silently daring her to do it.

With a snarl, Elenwen pulled the knife back and stabbed him. He gasped sharply before going limp in his captors' arms. I kept my face expressionless, even though it felt like _I_ was the one who'd just been stabbed. Then I saw the magic begin to lift from the corpse, revealing the disguised mer who'd just been killed. She'd just sacrificed one of her own men in a bid to fool me. There was some sick satisfaction in that.

She stormed toward me. Grabbing my chin, she forced my head back. Her gold eyes were full of rage. My own narrowed as I glared up at her.

"Mark these words, Champion of Cyrodiil," she hissed. "I don't care how long it takes. I _will_ break you."

I spat in her face and she staggered back.

"You just try."

She smacked me across the face with the back of her hand, snapping my head to the side. My lip stung and I tasted blood. Still, I let out a bitter laugh at the ambassador's reaction.

"You're going to have to do better than that," I said.

With a snarl, she turned on her heel and swept from the dungeon. Most of the guards followed her out. The one that remained bent down and fixed my gag back into place. Once he'd locked the cell door behind him and returned to his post, I allowed myself a small smirk.

 _I'd_ gotten to _her_.

* * *

They were careless after that. Elenwen had clearly bet on me falling for her ploy, and was probably scrambling to come up with something else. She didn't come back. All I saw were the few guards set to watch me. Most of the time there were two, or even three again, but every so often they would leave a lone mer behind.

Everyone there was running out of time. They all knew it. Whatever the ambassador did next would be drastic, and probably excruciatingly painful for me.

So I had to beat her to it.

I coughed, loud enough that the guard would be able to hear it even through my gag. It hurt, like someone was pouring sand down my throat, but I'd been through far worse. After a short pause I did it again. Then I heard the sound of boots stomping across the wooden floor of the dungeon. The keys jangled as he unlocked the door and stepped into the cell with me.

"I'm still not sure why I have to do this," he grumbled as he tugged down my gag.

"Well, I'm no good to any of you dead, am I?"

His eyes were cold beneath his gilded helmet. Still, he tilted the cup so that I could drink. I closed my eyes in temporary relief as I felt the cool water trickle down my throat. It was gone too soon, as usual, and the guard straightened once more. His disdain was obvious as he stared down at me.

I laughed harshly and asked him, "You think you're so much better than me, don't you?"

"Silence," he snarled, but he didn't make a move to put my gag back on. Sloppy. "You are only a frail human, and it has not been that long. You will break eventually."

"Maybe I will, but you're forgetting something," I told him.

He scoffed. "And what's that?"

"Despite your delusions, you're just as frail as I am." Before he could move to defend himself, I Shouted, " _Rii vaaz!_ "

There was a horrible _shriek_ and his body crumpled to the floor of the cell as I ripped the soul from his body. The instant the essence passed into mine, I felt some of my strength return. I grinned. Using my Thu'um once more, I ghosted out of the manacles and got to my feet.

It was time to show those n'wahs exactly what I was capable of.

Grabbing the interrogation room's key and the sword from his body, I stepped out of the small cell. I'd been trying to pick up on a pattern of the guard schedule. One guard might've meant that it was night outside. If that was true, I might be able to take the rest of the Embassy by surprise. With careful steps, I ascended the stairs leading up to the building's ground floor and unlocked it with the dead guard's key.

The stairs ended in an office. Elenwen's, probably. It was silent, and there was no sign of her or any of the other Thalmor. I straightened and looked around.

Shelves filled with books and bottles lined the walls. There was a glass-topped case displaying a set of gilded knives. Directly across from the door I'd entered through – one of two leading into the room – was a window. It was dark on the other side of the panes. Night, as I'd suspected.

And there, sitting on the desk, was a small gold ring shaped to look like dragons.

I quickly healed the still-torn skin around my finger and slipped my ring back on. The feel of it gave me some small reassurance, the first bit I'd had in days.

There was only one other thing on the desk. It looked like a draft for a letter, with bits of it hastily crossed out. I held it up, summoning a small flame on a fingertip to read whatever remained legible.

 _High Loremaster Cyreon,_

 _We have the Dragonborn Mara Fides in custody. My interrogations have thus far proven fruitless as the woman remains stubborn. I, however, believe that with proper time and technique she will break. We will find the two remaining Septims before they truly pose a threat to the Aldmeri Dominion._

 _I understand that you and the others wish to proceed with the Scroll to White-Gold as soon as possible, but I humbly request that you wait just a little longer before activating the conduit. Give me time to break Fides, see what she knows, and understand how it may assist the Dominion before any drastic measures are taken._

 _Respectfully_

 _First Emissary Elenwen_

I knew that name. Cyreon. Delphine mentioned it a while ago, along with some kind of plan the Thalmor were concocting. The scroll Elenwen mentioned had to mean an Elder Scroll. Hadn't I heard somewhere that they had at least one? And "White-Gold" had to be the White-Gold Tower in the Imperial City. The Dominion was planning to march on Cyrodiil. Soon, from what it sounded like. But what was this "conduit" she talked about?

I folded up the letter and took it with me as I left the office.

The first guard I saw was stationed outside the building at the back of the embassy compound. I crept up behind them and stabbed my stolen blade through an unprotected spot in their armor. At that moment, another guard on the other end of the courtyard spotted us.

"The prisoner is escaping!" she shouted.

I let the body fall and wrenched out the blade. More guards were appearing, as well as some of the robed justiciars stationed at the embassy. I watched them come before stepping over the corpse at my feet with a sneer. The snow covering the ground stung my bare feet with every step I took. I didn't care. Instead I let flames roared to life in my palms, rushing up over my arms to cover me. I threw fire, _breathed_ fire into The Thalmor's midst. They fell all around me, writhing in agony.

Mortal. Weak. Pathetic. Frail. So much for the might of the Dominion.

The courtyard was burning. Everything around me was fire and ash and death. I surveyed it all coldly, watching for any others that might be coming to stop me.

I sensed the blade coming toward me and spun just in time to block the strike.

Elenwen loomed over me, golden eyes blazing with fury in the light of the burning embassy. Her long hair, normally meticulously combed back, was in wild disarry. She bared her teeth in a vicious sneer as she bore down on me.

"Why can't you just accept it?" she snarled. "We are your superiors! The Dominion's rule is inevitable!"

I glared at her. "Not while I'm still standing, it's not."

"Then _kneel!_ "

She struck again. I knocked the blade aside and, before she could try again, grabbed for her face. Flames roared up in my hand. She screamed in agony as her skin burned at my touch and she staggered back.

" _Fus ro dah!_ " I Shouted, sending the womer flying across the courtyard.

I stalked toward her as she attempted to push herself up. She only managed to get to her knees before I reached her.

"You will fall," I growled, "the Dominion will fall, _and you will all suffer in Oblivion for eternity for what you've done!_ "

Swinging my blade in an arc, I took Elenwen's head off in one sharp blow. Her body crumpled to the ground and her blood stained the snow around her. I took a step back, breathing hard, and looked up at the dark sky overhead.

" _Odahviing!_ "

* * *

I waited on the large boulder in the embassy's front yard while the buildings continued to burn behind me. Even though there was snow all around me, I didn't feel cold. Not really. Just numbness. My knees were tucked up against my chest while I stared out at the darkness surrounding the compound, outside the reach of the firelight.

For a long time, there was nothing. Then I saw a large shadow swoop across the sky to land just outside the compound's walls. Several figures climbed down from the dovah's back and headed toward the open gate leading into the yard. I slid down from my perch to meet them, taking wary steps as I did.

Lydia and Serana were there, as well as Hadvar. They all stopped quickly, hanging back in the shadows with worried looks on their faces. Was it the burning embassy behind me, or was it _me?_ Divines only knew what kind of feral monster I looked like.

Martin, however, got closer than the others, actually passing through the front gates. It was too dark to see his eyes. There were too many shadows and too much fire to see if there was any warmth in them.

" _Stop,_ " I barked. He did, albeit with some confusion.

I wouldn't be tricked again. If it was him, I had to be sure. Completely sure. I wouldn't take a risk like I did with the last decoy.

Whatever he said, it had to be something only _he_ knew.

"When did I first tell you my name?" I finally asked him.

"What?"

"My name, Martin. When did you first learn my name? _Answer me!_ "

He stood there, silent as a statue. Watching me. My chest heaved and I was about to shout the question again when he spoke.

"It was the twenty-second of Hearthfire, six days after we met in Kvatch," he said softly. "It was raining, and we took shelter in some caverns near the road. You went off by yourself and fought off some imps living there, sustaining some minor wounds in the process. That was when I asked you to trust me, and when I asked you for your name. Mara Fides… Mara, like the goddess. So named by a mother who wanted her daughter to follow in her footsteps and become a healer."

I stared at him, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. He kept talking. As he did, he took slow, careful steps forward to close the distance between us.

"Mara Fides, who has saved my life more times than I can count. Who has never treated me as though I was somehow better than her, never pitied me, and made me feel as if I wasn't alone in this world. Whom I love more than anything."

Martin stopped just a step away from me. In the light of the flames I saw the tears in his eyes. Voice breaking, he finished in a whisper, "My darling, I thought I'd lost you."

All the pain I'd been holding at bay for so long seemed to claw its way out of me at once. I sobbed, my whole body shaking and curling in on itself. Martin caught me when my legs gave way and we both knelt there in the snow, our arms around each other. I cried against his chest. He didn't say anything; he just held me.

Once all my tears were spent, he helped me to my feet and murmured, "Let's get you out of here."

"Wait." Turning to the others, I called, "Once the fires are out, I want their heads collected."

"Mara…"

I looked up at him and saw the worry etched on his face. When I spoke, my voice took on a harsh edge.

"There's a message I need to send to their masters, and this is the only way to do it, Martin. Collect their heads, whatever's left of them, and get them ready to send to the Dominion with my regards."


	18. Chapter 18: Frozen

"Mara. Darling, we're almost there."

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking as I tried to make the world come back into focus. I must have nodded off after we left the embassy. All around us was inky sky. We were still on Odahviing's back. A cloak was wrapped around me and Martin held me close as we flew. Below, I saw a darkness that I thought might be the sea.

I was about to ask where "there" was, but I saw the imposing castle built out in the ocean ahead. Castle Volkihar. That's where they'd chosen to hide?

Odahviing landed in the castle's courtyard. It was cleaner than it was the first time I saw it. Most of the rubble had been cleared away.

The others climbed down first. Martin helped me down from the _dovah_ 's back, steadying me when I almost stumbled. My legs were shaking and it was hard to stand. Whatever energy I'd had while destroying the Thalmor embassy was fading fast.

" _Mara!_ "

The shriek belonged to Ma. She hurried down the stairs from one of the doorways into the castle and rushed across the courtyard to meet me. With frenzied movements, she brushed back my tangled hair and looked me over.

"Divines have mercy," she gasped. "What did they do to you?"

When I didn't say anything, Martin told her, "I haven't been able to get an answer yet. She needs rest. After that, maybe we–"

"My son," I cut in. "Where is he? Where's Baurus? I need to see him."

"Lucia had him, last I saw."

"I'm here!" the girl's voice called from the doorway Ma had come from. She was indeed holding my son.

I staggered toward them, ignoring Martin's protests. I had to see Baurus. I had to make sure he was all right. Martin finally caught up with me, grabbing me around the waist before I could stumble and fall. I gripped handfuls of the front of his robes to steady myself. Lucia came down to meet us while Baurus squirmed in her arms.

"He's all right, Mara. See?" she said, holding him out to me.

I detached myself from Martin and gathered the boy carefully into my own arms, conscious of the former hovering close by just in case something happened. I closed my eyes as fresh tears streamed down my face. They were both alive and safe. The Thalmor hadn't been able to take them away from me, and they hadn't broken me to get them. Now they were dead and we were still alive.

So why did it still feel like they were breathing down my neck?

I half turned and cried against Martin's shoulder. He instantly put his arms around Baurus and I, holding both of us close.

"It's all right, Mara," he whispered. "It's all right."

* * *

I woke screaming.

My head was full of visions of Martin dying while trying to reach me. An arrow, a blade. Blood coated his lips while the light faded from his eyes. My chest heaved with every short, sharp breath I took and I quickly looked around the room.

Everything was dark. From what I could make out the room was small, with stone walls and a single window. Nothing looked familiar. I was also completely alone.

The door swung open to reveal Martin standing in the doorway. He gripped the door handle tight and his brow was furrowed in worry. Past him, I could see a couple of people standing in the hall beyond. Serana, and a translucent glowing figure I could only assume was Da. Seeing the former reminded me where we were: Volkihar Castle. They'd taken me from the ashes of the embassy.

Martin crossed the room, sat down on the bed beside me, and asked, "Was it a nightmare?"

I shuddered and nodded. Then he pulled me close and pressed his lips against my temple.

"You're safe now. I promise," he murmured.

Safe. Were any of us really safe? I'd barely scraped the surface of the Dominion when I escaped that place.

"The letter," I breathed. Sitting up straighter, I looked around for any sign of it.

"What are you looking for?" Martin asked, clearly concerned.

"Elenwen… She was writing a letter to someone in the Dominion. There was something in it about the White-Gold Tower, so I took it with me. Where–"

"Is this it?" Serana asked, holding up the folded piece of parchment. The rags I'd been wearing when I arrived at the castle sat in a pile near the door. Apparently the letter had still been among them. When I nodded, she unfolded it. Her green eyes flashed back and forth as she read its contents. She frowned.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," she said, her voice just a bit distant. "This part about 'White-Gold'. That was an Ayleid tower, right? And this conduit… It sounds familiar somehow. I need to look this up."

"The more we know about what they're up to, the better," Martin said.

Serana nodded and left the room, letter in hand. In her absence, Da stepped into the room, his expression grave. Seeing that look reminds me that – before I'd woken up screaming – the three of them had been talking just outside my door. And it seems to be late. Very late.

"What's going on?" I asked, frowning.

Da started to speak, but Martin quickly cut him off, saying, "Bjorn, no. She's been through too much. She needs rest."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"A full day." Before Martin could stop him again, Da added, "The dragons found out what the Thalmor did to you. The one named Odahviing told some of the others."

I looked between Martin, my father, and back again in confusion. "So?"

"Northwatch Keep is just on the other side of the water from this castle," Martin explained with some reluctance. "It's a Dominion-stationed fort, and the reason we've been lying low. But, apparently, the time for _subtlety_ is over."

I scrambled off the bed, avoiding Martin's arms as he tried to hold me back, and tore out of the room. My bare feet slapped against the cold stone floor as I ran. It wasn't hard to guess what the _dovah_ were doing. Pride was everything. Revenge was everything. I heard hurried footsteps from behind me as Martin followed. Still I shoved open one of the doors in the stone corridor and stepped out onto the battlements.

The moment I was outside the wind hit me, whipping my hair around and tugging at the nightgown I wore. The chill bit my exposed skin, but I didn't care. I shoved my hair back out of my face and looked out into the distance.

There, across the water, I saw a blaze of amber light glowing starkly against the darkness. Northwatch Keep was burning. Several dragons swooped down like bats from the shadows to rain more fire upon the fort. I could hear their roars even over the sound of the howling wind and crashing waves, as well as what I thought might be faint screaming. Silently, I watched the destruction unfold.

"The Dominion won't take kindly to this," Martin said as he came up to stand beside me.

"No, they won't," I replied.

A heavy kind of silence fell between us and I turned my gaze away from the burning fort and onto him. For a moment, he seemed to be wrestling with himself over something. Then he reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear. He walked away again before I could say anything, disappearing through the door leading back into the castle.

I wasn't alone out there for long before Da joined me out on the wall.

"He wanted to go after you, lass," Da explained after a few quiet moments. "Your mother told me that they barely got any sleep before I arrived. They had to keep watch on him at all times to make sure he didn't sneak off to look for you alone. Once I got here, though, I think it only got worse because it meant you were still alive somewhere."

I swallowed and crossed my arms. It was all too easy to imagine him pacing around the castle, frustrated and feeling helpless. His hair in disarray after running his hands through it so many times. I remembered the last time something like that happened: the night I was poisoned outside of Bruma. " _I would have gone for you,_ " he'd said. Jauffre'd had to order him to stay in Cloud Ruler's walls, and I was only missing for a few hours then. I didn't want to think about what it took to make him stay this time.

If he hadn't, they wouldn't have needed to create a false double. They would've had the real thing.

"Thank you for keeping him safe, Da," I said quietly.

"Well, if I ever had any doubts about how much he loves you, they're long gone. He nearly got away from me several times these past few days. And once that dragon heard you, there was no holding him back."

I smiled a little in spite of everything. "I don't doubt it."

* * *

Outside the window, a thick haze of gray clouds masked the sky. I stood leaning against the sill, chin resting against my hand, the same way I had been for a while. I wasn't able to get any sleep after the _dovah_ attacked the fort. Martin stayed in the library for the rest of the night, insisting he needed to help Serana decipher the note. I knew well enough to know when he was intentionally focusing all of his attention on something.

I just felt numb. Cold. Like the attacks on the embassy and Northwatch Keep sucked all the fight out of me.

The door opened and I looked up to see Martin step into the room. He shut the door quietly behind him. For a few seconds, neither of us said anything.

"I'm sorry," he said. His voice was soft, though he was looking at his feet as he said it.

I turned my own gaze back to the sky out the window. "Serana probably needs help figuring out the letter, and I know you hate sitting still when things go south. I understand."

"That's not… Mara, they had you for a _week._ All I knew was that you were alive. I had no idea what they were doing to you in that place." He crossed the room in several strides, gripped my upper arms. In a pained voice, he asked, "Mara, why did you stay? Why not me?"

"For the same reason you didn't tell me I was the other Dragonborn in the Temple of the One. The Empire stood to lose less without me than you this time."

He didn't argue, even though I knew he wanted it more than anything at the moment. He knew I was right about that, just like I knew he was right in what he did all those years ago. We both did what we had to.

I took a deep breath and went on, "Do you really want to know what they did to me in there? Elenwen tried to get inside my head. She ended up killing you in front of me."

"Me?" he asked, confused and more than a little horrified. "How?"

"Some kind of illusion spell cast on one of the lackeys to make him look like you."

"When you asked me where I'd first learned your name…"

"I had to be sure," I said with a helpless shrug. "And I wasn't with him, not until she'd already done it and the spell lifted. For a second I… I was _terrified_ I'd miscalculated."

Martin lets me go. "So, even though I wasn't there, you were still hurt because of me."

"No. You saved me," I told him, shaking my head.

"I don't understand."

I half-turned away, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Elenwen based everything she thought she knew about me off a letter. It was written by an Altmer named Ganril. He was in the Guild with me back on Vvardenfell, and he was sort of my… partner at the time." I briefly glanced at Martin before adding, "In every sense of the word."

"Ah," he said softly. "Did you love him?"

I laughed even though nothing about the situation was amusing. "Gan? Never. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him most of the time. It was all just about convenience."

"What happened to him?"

"We crossed paths again a couple years ago. When I found out he was spying for the Dominion, we got in a fight. I killed him. Too late, it seems, since Elenwen still got his notes about me."

"I still can't see what this has to do with me saving you."

"The woman that Gan talked about in his letter, the one that Elenwen thought she was interrogating, she doesn't exist anymore. Because she met you."

Martin said nothing. In the silence, I paced across the small room. Turning back to him, I said, "The day we met, in the chapel, I tried to convince you to abandon everyone else and come with me."

He cringed a little at that. "Mara…"

"Don't deny it," I said, cutting off whatever excuse he was about to make. "I did. I tried. You wouldn't give up on them, though, and all those people were saved because of that. I couldn't understand why you'd done it, not then. The Guild taught me – _Gan_ taught me – to look out for myself above everything else. It was only because I'd decided to humor my parents' ideas about the Empire and the Divines that I went after you at all. In case you'd forgotten, I didn't want anything to do with you in the beginning."

"I hadn't," he said with a soft chuckle.

"But you wouldn't give up on _me_ either. You saw something good in me when no one else ever really had. And, do you know, you made me believe it, too? After you were gone I started trying. I started helping people I'd never met, even when I stood to gain nothing from it. I started believing that I was more than just a failure. That I could do good, _be_ good."

He stared at me, stunned, and I walked back to stand before him. Reaching up, I cradled his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. I was fairly sure I was crying at that point.

"You _saved_ me, Martin. You saved me when I thought I was beyond saving. And that's why she couldn't break me."

* * *

The rocks that covered the beach crunched under my feet as I walked toward the ruins of Northwatch Keep. The wooden barricades that must have surrounded the perimeter were reduced to little more than cinders. Whole chunks of the exterior wall had crumbled during the _dovah_ 's attack. Despite the number of Thalmor guards stationed there, they didn't seem to have stood a chance: their charred corpses lay all over what was left of the fort's yard and walls.

I heard the loud skittering of pebbles as Odahviing followed me. He'd carried me out from the castle.

" _We could not let such an act go unpunished,_ " he said to me while aiming a glare at the ruins.

" _I do not blame you._ "

" _It is over, then?_ "

I shook my head. " _These were only underlings. There are more of them to the south. Many more._ "

To the east, I saw riders approaching on the beach. As they got closer I recognized the armor of the Imperial Legion.

" _Enemies, Dragonborn?"_ Odahviing growled. I touched his snout in reassurance.

" _They might be allies; it's too soon to tell. I will handle this,_ " I said, not taking my eyes off the approaching legionnaires.

When they arrived, I saw that Tullius was at the lead. He dismounted and walked out to meet me.

"I've heard the Thalmor Embassy burned to the ground," he said. "I take it that was you?"

I gave him a tight smile. "I was captured in _Solitude_ during a bid to kill the Septims and held in their dungeon for a week. I'd say they deserved what they got, General, wouldn't you? Or are you here to arrest me?"

"No, I'm not. The Aldmeri Dominion made the first move. Gods only know when they'll try again."

"Soon. Elenwen was preparing to send a letter back to Alinor that made it sound like they're preparing to invade Cyrodiil."

" _Damn it,_ " Tullius hissed. He shook his head and said louder, "I won't apologize for what I did, but the Dominion has made it clear that they're ready to strike at will. If they Empire is going to survive this–"

"You want the united armies that are backing us, yes."

He sighed. "When all this is over, the Empire is going to need a strong leader."

"And you'll have one," I told him. "I can promise you that."

"Very well. We'll prepare for this war. Divines willing, we'll make it out. Until then, Dragonborn."

I nodded and he mounted back up. Then he and his entourage rode back the way they came.

" _I told you I could handle it_ ," I said to Odahviing once they were gone.

The _dovah_ snorted. " _I think the human is afraid of you_."

" _He probably should be._ " Looking up at him, I cocked an eyebrow and asked, _"Are you afraid of me, Odahviing?_ "

" _Not even a little_."

I rolled my eyes and climbed up onto his neck. " _Let's go back to the castle_."

We flew back across the water to the island and landed in the courtyard. Both Ma and Valerica were tending to the garden when we touched down, and they looked up briefly at the sound of Odahviing's massive wings beating the air. I slid off Odahviing's neck the moment he was on the ground and turned back to face him.

" _Odahviing, gather the others_ ," I said. " _Any that are willing to fight with me. Bring them here as quickly as you can. The war is about to begin._ "

" _Very well, Dragonborn. I will return soon._ " With that he took off again, clearing the imposing stone towers around us and flying away.

As I climbed the stairs leading out of the courtyard, the door ahead of me opened and Martin stuck his head out.

"Mara, there you are. Thank Akatosh," he said, breathless. "Serana's found something."

I followed him inside and hurried after him. As I did, I asked, "Did she say what?"

"No. Just that it was important and we both needed to hear right away."

He opened the door leading into the castle's library and ushered me inside. Serana was there, pacing back and forth. She looked around as we entered.

"I know what this means," she cried, brandishing the letter. "She was talking about the Towers!"

"What towers?"

" _The_ Towers. White-Gold is one of them, but it isn't the only one that exists. The Direnni Tower in Iliac Bay, The Crystal Tower north of Cloudrest, the Throat of the World…"

"That's a mountain, Serana," I pointed out.

"It's complicated, okay? The elves built them to tap into Aetherius and mimic the magic used to create the world. They're scattered all over Tamriel. Each had a Stone – a focus used to harness the Tower's energy. The White-Gold Tower's, for example, is something called the Chim-el Adabal."

Martin inhaled sharply and I shot him a questioning look.

"The Amulet of Kings," he explained.

Divines have mercy.

"Serana, what would happen if one of these Stones was… destroyed?" I asked.

She shrugs and shakes her head. "I don't know. The Tower might stop working, or it might not. All of them were built by different people for different purposes."

"And what was the White-Gold Tower built for? What does the Dominion want with it?"

"Yes, that." She swallows hard and says, "The conduit the First Emissary mentioned? It _is_ the White-Gold Tower. From what little I could find out about it, the Ayleids made it in the image of the original Tower to sort of be its… antithesis, I guess. It's a conduit of creatia, built to re-reach the divine."

"I have no idea what that even–"

"It was created to unmake the world!"

I look between Martin and Serana, trying to make sense of what's going on. Both of them look just as horrified as I feel.

"But the Stone was destroyed," I pointed out, desperate.

"Like I said, I don't know what that will even _do_. It might stop the magic, or it might make it unstable. There's no way to know. If they don't have that, they might use another power source."

"Like an Elder Scroll?" Martin asked gravely.

I ran a shaking hand through my hair. "If you're right, and the Throat of the World is another Tower, the original mortal users of the Thu'um used an Elder Scroll at its peak to throw Alduin forward in time thousands of years. That kind of power is…"

"Terrifying," Serana supplied. "And this letter says that they have an Elder Scroll in their possession."

"The Dominion plans to use it to destroy Mundus." The look in Martin's eyes as he uttered those words was the same one he had through the Crisis. Fear of a knew, unknown power we could barely even begin to understand. I'm sure it was matched in my own at the moment.

"Elenwen was writing back to tell them to wait," I whispered as it finally dawned on me just what had happened. "They're going for the Tower _now_."


	19. Chapter 19: Council

Twenty-seven _dovah_ sat on the rocky beach or perched on what was left of the ruins of Northwatch Keep, their scales shining in what sunlight broke through the clouds overhead. There were more of them, _far_ more, than I'd expected when I'd asked Odahviing to bring them. He and Nafaalilargus were both there and, surprisingly, so was Ahbiilok. I'd also summoned Durnehviir from the Soul Cairn so he could be there as well. Every pair of eyes were fixed right on me.

" _I assume Odahviing told you why I summoned you here,_ " I said to them in their tongue. " _There is a war coming with the elves far to the south. I heard that all of you might wish to be a part of that."_

Many of the assembled _dovah,_ including Odahviing himself, let out rumbling chuckles.

" _But these elves are more than just mere mortals. They have an Elder Scroll in their grasp, and they seek to unmake this world with its power. I wish to stop them. I seek to cast them down, as I did the World-Eater. So, I ask you all, will you follow me as I face these proud mortals in battle? Will you follow me even into the end of this world?"_

One by one, the _dovah_ rose up on their haunches and roared, sending jets of flame into the sky. I grinned.

I had my last army.

" _Be ready,_ " I cried when they'd all settled again. " _We go south on my command_."

They took off in a hurricane of massive, flapping wings, heading for the nearby mountains. I turned on my heel and headed for the jetty with the boat back to Castle Volkihar. Lydia was there waiting for me when I arrived.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"I got them. They're waiting on my signal," I told her as I climbed into the boat. "Now we need to get word to Delphine, Ajani, Tullius, and Talise. We're ready to march to Cyrodiil."

* * *

Standing on the hill and looking off into the distance, the Imperial City looked much the same as it always had. The white walls surrounding the city shone in the late afternoon sunlight, but not as brightly as massive tower in the very center that stretched up toward the sky. I felt a muscle in my jaw twitch. Everything we did rested on that tower, and keeping the Dominion as far away from it as we possibly could.

"It's been a long time since I was out here," Delphine said from behind me.

I looked back over my shoulder at her. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I nodded. The Blades came with us when we crossed over from Skyrim into Cyrodiil. Ma and Da went back to Whiterun to wait it out. Neither Martin nor I wanted our son anywhere near the fighting. Tullius and his legionnaires were right behind us, and the others sent word that the armies from Morrowind and Hammerfell were in place, waiting for our signal. We were _all_ as prepared for what was coming as we could be.

"Declaring oneself Emperor is a delicate matter," I whispered, echoing words I half-remembered from so long ago.

Martin slipped his fingers in between mine and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "We'll make it this time. I know we will."

"All we have to do is get past the Elder Council." And the Dominion, but I couldn't think about that at the moment. I had to take it one step at a time. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Right. Let's not keep them waiting."

Still holding onto Martin's hand, I turned away from the city and back toward the road that led to its front gates. Together we started walking, the Blades staying close behind us. I heard their boots thump against the dirt and stones beneath our feet.

"It feels like we're marching down to the Bruma Gate again," I murmured, trying to stave off the cold feeling of foreboding that was pooling in the pit of my stomach.

"Ah," Martin said with just a hint of _something_ in his voice, "but that time, I couldn't do this." And, with that, he lifted my hand and pressed his lips against my knuckles. I heard a barely stifled snort from behind us that I thought might have come from Lydia. I rolled my eyes.

The sun had nearly set by the time we finally crossed the bridge leading to the city isle and passed through the front gates. The guards stationed there didn't stop our entourage, even though every one of the Blades behind us was heavily armed and armored. Instead, they just stared at us with equal measures of awe and disbelief. The other people we passed by as we headed for the palace sported similar expressions. I heard Martin and my names mentioned more than once as we walked.

"At least we don't have to pass through the sewers this time," Martin quipped under his breath.

"Oh please, as if it was that awful."

Behind us, I heard Lydia add, "I happen to agree with His Highness. Being up on the street is better."

I looked up at the buildings on either side of us, my gaze flicking from window to window. "I'm not so sure about that."

"What's wrong?" Martin asked me.

"Last time, I wanted to keep us out of sight of any Dominion spies that might be lurking about. I'm sure they're still here. It's just a matter of time before they decide to show themselves."

Despite my reservations, we made it to the Imperial Palace without incident. Inside, the halls of the tower were just as cold and subdued as I remembered. Our footsteps echoed loudly off the marble walls as we headed for the Elder Council chambers.

Two men dressed in the armor of the Imperial Guard were posted outside the closed doors. As we approached, they held up their hands to block our progress.

"You can't disturb the Elder Council while they're in session,"

"I think they'll want to hear what we have to say," I told him with a smile and pushed open the chamber doors.

The last time I'd been in that room, we'd come to have Martin declared Emperor. It was almost funny the way things worked out. The massive round table at the center of the room was emptier than I'd expected. But, then again, the Empire was several provinces smaller than it used to be. I noticed representatives from Cyrodiil, High Rock, and Skyrim, in addition to a lone Altmer seated around it. Every single one of them turned to look as we entered. The guards stationed by the pillars that surrounded the chamber reached for their weapons.

" _Here we go_ ," I murmured.

The Imperial sitting directly in front of us got to her feet. She had a stern face, blue-green eyes, and black hair that was braided up behind her head. I recognized the red and gold robes she wore as the same kind Ocato had so many years ago.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Pardon our interruption Lady High Chancellor, Councilors," Martin said, stepping forward. "I am Martin Septim, last son of Uriel Septim the Seventh. I have come before the Elder Council to make my claim to the Ruby Throne."

Shocked whispers went up around the table. Several of the Councilors stand up to get a better look. Including, I noticed, the Altmer.

"The lost Septim heir," the High Chancellor said, half to herself. One of her hands rested on the back of her chair and the look she gave Martin was something like curiosity.

"How do we know he is who he claims to be?" the Altmer cut in. "The stories that have been circulating about Martin Septim's return are little more than gossip!"

"He is Martin Septim, Dragonborn and true heir to the Empire," I said.

"And how would you know?"

I smiled coldly in response to the mer's sneer. "Mara Fides-Septim. Thane of Whiterun, Haafingar, and Eastmarch. Oathwoman of the Great House Telvanni. Dragonborn. _Qahnaarin_ of the _dovah._ And Champion of Cyrodiil."

"More stories," he scoffed.

"I'd say that to the army of dragons currently under my command."

Before he could say anything else, one of the Nords sitting further down the table stood and said, "This woman speaks the truth. They are Dragonborn, and the saviors of Tamriel in the last era."

When I finally got a good look at the man, all I could do was stare in surprise. It was Hrongar, Jarl Balgruuf's brother. I briefly glanced back at Lydia, but her expression was carefully blank. I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Of _course_ you would support them, despite–"

"That's enough, Ambassador," the High Chancellor said, cutting off his retort.

The Altmer swallowed. He looked between her, Hrongar, Martin, and me. His mouth twisted in an unpleasant way.

"Of course, Chancellor Elettra." With that, he sat back down and folded his hands on the table.

The High Chancellor – Elettra – turned her attention back to the table at large.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Elder Council, it appears we have a candidate for the Ruby Throne at last. As no other viable options have presented themselves since the death of Titus Mede the Second, I propose we call a vote on whether or not to support the legitimacy of his claim."

One by one, the Councilors voted in agreement to name Martin Emperor. The Councilors from Skyrim did so without hesitation. Those from High Rock took the longest, still clearly a bit skeptical about the whole situation. As the voting went around the table, I caught the Altmer watching me intently. I shot a narrowed gaze back in return.

When it was his turn to speak, all he said was, "I'm not certain how much of this situation is fact or farce, but it appears I am alone in this thought. As such, I will not oppose the will of this Council."

* * *

"I apologize for not formally introducing myself earlier," the High Chancellor said later as we walked through the halls higher in the tower. "I am Elettra Aurelius, Imperial Battlemage and High Chancellor of the Elder Council."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chancellor Elettra," Martin said graciously.

"Likewise, Your Highness. Although I will admit neither of you were exactly what I was expecting."

"We never are," I told her dryly.

"Still, I have read the reports. And I – unlike some others – am prepared to take them very seriously. You both have Morrowind and Hammerfell on your side. That is no simple feat."

I tried not to think of what it cost to buy the Telvanni.

"I will admit, however, I am curious. There are also rumors of a child–"

"They're true," Martin and I both said at the same time. I shot him a brief look.

"I see. Then where is this boy now?"

"Safe," Martin explained. "It was too much of a risk to bring him here with us."

She looked between the two of us with obvious confusion. "You both know that no one else stepped forward to claim the Ruby Throne. To be honest, we have been waiting for your appearance almost since the rumors began. Did you truly believe this would be so difficult?"

"No. There were… other concerns."

"Regarding the Dominion," I elaborate.

"Ones you didn't feel comfortable expressing in front of Ambassador Aelsonor, I presume?"

Martin nodded. "Not long ago, we received information that leads us to believe the Aldmeri Dominion is planning to march on Cyrodiil, and specifically on the Imperial City. They have an Elder Scroll and, if we are correct, they plan to use it to unmake the world."

The Chancellor was silent. Then she said quietly, "They say that – before the Dominion invaded this city during the Great War – all the Elder Scrolls kept in this tower vanished. They weren't stolen. They were simply gone. You think these incidents are connected?"

"It's impossible to say," I tell her, "but I do know what I heard."

"And how certain are you of this plot?"

"Completely. They may already be here in Cyrodiil."

Her searching gaze was fixed on my face. She pursed her lips.

"Guards!" she finally called.

A few seconds later, one of the Imperial guards appeared. "Yes, my Lady?"

"Find Ambassador Aelsonor. I need to have a word with him." When the guard hesitated, Elettra turned to face him. "Well?"

"Lady Chancellor," he said. "The Ambassador is gone."

"What do you mean, he's _gone?_ "

"He left in a hurry not ten minutes ago, claiming he had urgent business. He didn't say when he'd be back."

"Find him! _Now!_ " Elettra cried.

The guard gave the three of us a quick bow before running away down the hall, shouting at the others. The High Chancellor watched him go with her arms crossed. Her lips were pressed into a thin line. I shared a quick glance with Martin. The Dominion Ambassador ran for it just after we showed up? That didn't bode well at all.

"Well," the Chancellor said, cutting through the silence, "it appears you may be right about the Aldmeri Dominion's plans. May the Divines have mercy on us all."


	20. Chapter 20: Qahnaarin

The Thalmor were ready.

Just days after Ambassador Aelsonor fled the Imperial City we received word that the Dominion's army was sighted in the south. They were marching on the city, but we were ready for them. We sent out messages to the other armies to tell them it was time. War was upon us.

Green Emperor Way was chaos as we readied for the imminent battle. Most of the army was outside the city walls, prepared for the attack, and the Thalmor were nearly there. There weren't enough defenses left on the southern border to stop them. Martin was staying behind to lead the defense, something he wasn't exactly thrilled about.

"I still don't like the thought of being here," Martin said quietly, barely audible over the shouted orders coming from all around us.

"This isn't Bruma; there isn't just a Gate we can shut to make them leave. You're too important to lose out there today. And Nafaalilargus will be here to keep you out of trouble."

He shook his head. "I'm worried about _you,_ Mara. You're going out to the front lines."

"I have to. I'm the _dovah_ 's leader, remember?" I give him a small smile and touch his cheek. "Besides, I made you a promise, didn't I? Nothing can keep me from you."

Martin pressed a soft kiss against my palm and murmured, "Divines be with you, my love."

I nodded and, after letting the touch linger perhaps a bit too long, ran to Odahviing. The red _dovah_ was waiting for me near the White Gold Tower's entrance, looking somewhat out of place with all the people scurrying around him. He lowered his head to let me climb up onto his neck.

" _Take me to the others,_ " I told him. He launched himself into the air, staggering the nearby people down below.

We soared over the Imperial City. In the distance, on the other side of Lake Rumare, the battle was already underway. Even from as high up as we were, I could see flashes of magic and flames. I knew the Imperial army was positioned as a barrier between the Thalmor and the city. The Redguards and Skyrim's Legion came down from the north, while the Dunmer attacked from the east, leaving the Dominion squarely in the middle. Still, they seemed to be on even footing against the others. I could only hope that would change once I brought in the final army.

Odahviing landed in the hills some way out of the city where the other twenty-five _dovah_ were waiting. Every pair of slit-pupiled eyes was fixed on me as I addressed them from astride Odahviing.

" _War is upon us, my brothers,_ " I cried in their tongue. " _These fools want a battle for the ages, so let us give it to them. Let us give them a fight that rattles the very bones of the earth. Make them rue the day they thought they could stand against us. For death, for glory, we fight!"_

As one, the _dovah_ took to the air with thunderous roars and a hurricane of beating wings, following Odahviing and I back to the raging battle. As we approached, the combatants below all seemed to collectively stop, holding their breath, and lift their gazes to the sky.

The silence only lasted for a space between heartbeats before we dove. I shouted commands at the _dovah_ and they rained death upon the Thalmor from above. As we pulled up again for another strike, I heard what I thought might be cheers rising from the allied armies. I smiled coldly down at the burning Thalmor. Maybe the battle would be over sooner than I'd thought.

* * *

Of _course_ it couldn't be that simple.

I swung my blade, decapitating the soldier I was fighting. The Dominion army we'd caught outside the Imperial City had only been the first; reinforcements arrived not long after, and that group brought catapults with them. None of the _dovah_ were downed yet, thank Talos, but they managed to force most of the dragons to land, including Odahviing. Hours later and once again we were winning, but I shuddered to think at the casualties we'd sustained in the process.

With the last nearby enemy defeated, I glanced around. The fighting had long since broken down into pockets of combatants scattered across the field. At the center of the closest was Talise. She fought alone, keeping the Altmer around her at bay with her greatsword. Gritting my teeth, I raced across the battlefield towards her.

"Need some help?" I shouted at her as I cut down a few of the Thalmor soldiers.

"It would certainly be appreciated!"

I managed to fight my way through the throng to her side. With the two of us watching each other's backs, and the combined damage from our blades and magic, we took them out without much of a struggle.

"It's just like old times," Talise said in a breathless voice once we were clear.

"They were smugglers last time, not trained soldiers," I reminded her.

She waved a hand. "When you've seen as much war as I have you realize that combat is combat. Regardless, it was an honor to fight at your side again, Mara."

"Likewise," I told her.

She gave me a brief salute and headed toward the distant Morrowind army. It seemed like House Redoran was at the front, magically shielded by the Telvanni behind them as they cut a swath through the Thalmor.

I'd barely had a chance to get my bearings again before a voice shouted from behind me, " _Mara!_ "

I turned fast, hand tightening around my sword hilt. It was Lydia. As she got closer, I saw that she had a nasty gash over her left eye. She stumbled as she ran to meet me and I caught her arm to steady her.

"What happened?" I asked, already fearing the worst.

"It's the Loremaster," she gasped. "Cyreon. He's gone."

I felt a chill down my spine. I'd gotten word earlier that they'd spotted the Altmer in the thick of the Dominion army.

"Do you have _any_ idea where he is now?"

She shook her head. "We think he went invisible. Mara, if he made it into the city…"

I looked up at the city walls and the White-Gold Tower. A storm was rolling in from the distance, the dark clouds stark against the white spire. If Cyreon made it into the city, I knew _exactly_ where the s'wit would go.

"Leave him to me," I growled.

I ignored whatever she shouted after me as I raced for the bridge onto the city isle. The legionnaires defending it let me pass. As I ran, I my mind was whirling with questions. Cyreon _had_ to have the Elder Scroll with him, but was he alone? How much of a head start did he have on me? A lump formed in my throat as I thought about Martin. He stood between the Altmer and the White-Gold Tower. I muttered a prayer under my breath that he was safe.

 _Let him be all right, let him be all right…_

 _"_ _Wuld nah kest!_ " I Shouted, forcing myself to go even faster. There wasn't any time left.

I let out a short breath of relief when I saw Martin, his guard, and Naafalilargus on the palace steps. A handful of Dominion soldiers lay dead at their feet.

"Mara," he gasped as he saw me. "You're alive."

"For the moment, at least. What happened here?" I asked, looking at the bodies. Every one of them was garbed in the standard Dominion armor.

"They shed their invisibility spell when they attacked us. If it was an attempt at my life, it was poorly planned."

I shook my head. "They were just a distraction."

"For what?"

"Cyreon. He made it to the tower."

Martin looks up at the top of the tower, hundreds of feet above us. "Akatosh have mercy…"

When I ran for the palace doors, Martin grabbed my arm, stopping me. I looked back to see him frantically shaking his head.

"You can't go alone. Who knows what he's capable of?"

"I have to," I said, tugging myself out of Martin's grip. He pulled back as if stung. "He's _mine._ "

I saw Martin swallow, then nod and take a few steps back. My heart twisted at the thought that this might be the last time I saw him. I took a deep breath.

"No matter what happens, I love you."

The look of fear on Martin's face changed to one of horror as what I said sunk in. I couldn't wait any longer. Tearing my eyes off him, I wrenched the palace door open and hurried inside.

The halls of the Imperial Palace were eerily quiet as I ascended the tower. I held my breath as I listened for Cyreon. The only sounds were those of my footsteps on the marble floors.

" _Las yah niir,_ " I whispered. My vision flickered and cleared, revealing that I was the only one nearby.

He'd already made it to the top of the tower. Was I too late? I ran faster.

At the very end of the halls that spiraled up the White-Gold tower were a set of stairs leading up to a trapdoor in the ceiling. I ascended and pushed it open.

Wind whipped at my hair as I stepped up onto the tower's flat top. On all sides I could see an unobstructed view of the sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance. I wasn't alone up there, however. A figure stood directly ahead of me, looking down on the battle below with his hands clasped behind his back. He was garbed entirely in intricate gold and silver elven armor. His long white hair floated in the wind. The Elder Scrolls rested in a special satchel on his back.

" _Cyreon!_ " I roared.

The Altmer turned slowly to look over his shoulder at me. A lazy, serpentine smile twisted his mouth and his golden eyes flashed.

"Ah, so the Champion of Cyrodiil has finally arrived," he said in a voice that was smooth as silk. "I was beginning to wonder if you would."

"Give this up now!" I yelled to be heard over the howling wind.

"After all the work we went through to get here? The barriers we removed?" He _tsk_ ed and shook his head in a pitying way. "We put down your armies, removed your _mortal_ god from the eternal equation. You started this war, Dragonborn. You and all the rest of the pathetic humans in this world. I'm merely here to finish the job."

"You'll have to kill me first!"

He drew the long blade at his hip. "That can be arranged."

I charged him and he danced aside with a grace that most Altmer didn't even possess. He lazily batted my strikes aside as if they were just an inconvenience to him. I gritted my teeth. Damn smug mer. I felt my rage turn to raw power, building in my veins and ready to be released in a torrent of fire. I opened my mouth to say the Words.

Green light flashed in his hand and my Shout died on my tongue. I staggered backward, my heart pounding. I tried to speak, to say something. _Anything_. Nothing happened. Cyreon laughed coldly at my futile attempts.

"Silence," he sighed, shaking his head. "Such a simple spell, yet so easily overlooked. It is a pity that my brethren's' pride made them feel as if they were above its use, especially when their downfall was caused by a woman who relies so heavily on the use of her voice."

I lunged at him. He slapped my blade aside and kicked me squarely in the chest. I hit the roof hard and slid backward. All the air was knocked from my lungs as a soundless gasp of pain escaped me. Looking to the side at the sound of a loud clatter, I saw my sword skitter away and off the edge of the tower. Glancing back, I saw that, if I'd slid just a few more inches, I'd have gone over as well. My head spun.

 _Oh gods…_

At the sound of boots approaching on the stone, my eyes snapped up to see Cyreon saunter toward me. He stopped and cocked his head to the side as he stared down at me with his sharp golden eyes.

"What makes you so special that you could survive the hordes of Oblivion as well as Alduin the World-Eater?" he asked. "You're nothing but a pathetic human woman clinging to a broken memory. You have the soul of a beast and you mothered a bastard's child. You are no hero, Mara Fides, and you will die along with everything else in this wretched existence."

I tried to move and winced as every inch of my body screamed in protest. There was nothing I could do but lie there as tears of agony stung in my eyes. The Altmer stepped back with a chuckle and unstrapped the Elder Scroll from his back.

Unrolling it from its gilded case, he cried, "With the power of this Elder Scroll, I undo the existence of Mundus and all things contained within it!"

Arms shaking, I fought to push myself up. Inside, however, I knew it was inevitable. He'd done it. He'd won, despite everything. I prayed that Martin would forgive me for not coming back. That Baurus would forgive his mother for failing.

"Undo the wrong that Lorkhan performed in ages past! Undo this mortal stain upon Oblivion…"

The Scroll began to glow. That was it. That was how it was going to end. Everything would be gone, just like that.

I would _not_ die lying down.

Gritting my teeth, I forced myself onto my knees and finally to my feet. Though I swayed where I stood and my legs shook beneath me, I remained standing. I glared up at Cyreon with as much defiance as I could manage.

That was when I noticed his furrowed brow as he gazed upon the Elder Scroll.

"No, this cannot be! It was supposed to work! The power of the Scroll was supposed to end this! It–"

His golden eyes burst into flame, burning with a brilliantly white fire, and he let out a twisted, agonized scream. Gauntleted hands tightened around the scrolls case and they shook with the effort of holding onto it. I stared, wide-eyed, at the events unfolding before me as Dexion Evicus's words came back to me.

 _"_ _The Scrolls have a mind of their own."_

Cyreon kept screaming, shaking violently where he stood. As I watched his skin seemed to crack. Blinding light shone from within the fissures. The air around him took on a hazy shimmer and searing heat rolled off of him in waves.

Standing in my place on the edge of the tower, I realized that the Elder Scroll would destroy Cyreon… and it would take me with him.

I struggled to find my voice. I could feel his Silence spell beginning to wear off, but would end fast enough? I could barely force out a whisper.

" _Od…ahviing… Odah…"_

My heart beat so hard I thought it might burst.

" _ODAHVIING!_ "

The Shout tore from my throat with a sound like a thunder clap. I staggered and barely steadied myself in time to keep from falling. A moment later I heard a roar from below that I recognized as belonging to the red dragon.

" _Zu'u bo, Dovahkiin!_ "

The scream emanating from the Altmer abruptly took on a much higher pitch, the sound tearing like claws into my ears. My head snapped around to see him flickering in and out of existence. His skin ripped apart, blackening and burning at the edges from the white-hot light barely contained inside him.

There was no more time.

Taking a deep breath and praying desperately to the Divines, I leapt from the top of the White-Gold Tower.

I fell, plummeting through the empty air. The wind tore at me. Above, I heard an earth-shattering explosion as Cyreon was finally undone by the power contained in his Scroll. It was finished, then. The whole of Mundus was saved from his scheme.

I, however…

" _Wuld nah kest!"_

The Shout pushed me further into the empty air and away from the tower. Still, I continued to fall toward the ground below. There was nothing else I could do. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the inevitable impact.

I hit something hard and scaly. The breath rushed from my lungs at the force of the collision and my eyes snapped open. I'd landed on Odahviing's back, but I was quickly sliding off again. My hands instinctively shot out and I grabbed onto one of the long spikes that ran down his spine.

" _Hold on, Dovahkiin!_ " He shouted back to me. I nodded, too dazed to even speak, and clung to the spike as he dove toward the city.

As he came to land, I saw that everyone below had stopped to stare up at the tower with expressions of mingled grief and horror. Odahviing touched down and I heard snatches of their anxious words.

" _The Champion… Gone…_ "

When I slid off of the _dovah_ 's back, staggering as I fought to remain standing, the crowd abruptly went deathly quiet. Every one of them stared at me. Shock blazed through the throng, followed by a wave of something more powerful. I felt it thrumming through them just as sure as I felt the Dragon Blood humming through my veins.

"What is this, a funeral?" I roared at them. "We are _free!_ "

Then they roared with me. As one they swarmed towards me, shouting words of praise for me and for the armies and curses on the names of the dead Thalmor. I laughed with them. Why not be happy? We were all alive. We'd won.

I felt a hand tug me back and suddenly I found myself in Martin's arms, staring up into his blue eyes.

"The tower…" He breathed. "The explosion… Mara, I thought…"

I touched his face, wiping off tracks of the soot and blood coating it with my fingertips. "You won't get rid of me that easily. I always come back, remember?"

Martin's mouth crashed into mine with the impact of all his fear at losing me and his overwhelming relief at finding me alive. I kissed him back, just as desperate. My arms wound around his neck and my hands shook against the armor at his back. We were alive, we were alive, _we were alive!_

I heard a number of people around us hoot and cheer in response. Odahviing roared, and I heard the telltale sound of a jet of flame being released.

Martin pulled away first, letting out a strangled laugh. Leaning his forehead against mine, he murmured, "You truly are a wonder, my love."

"Good to know I don't disappoint," I said before pressing another short kiss against his lips. "I can't take all the credit, though. If it wasn't for you, I'd never have found my strength."

"Strange. I always seemed to think that you were mine."

I laughed. Turning slightly, I looked out at the expectant crowd that still stood around us.

"The Thalmor army is defeated," I cried out to them, "their plan to end the world is finished, and we stand victorious! Let this serve as a lesson to them once and for all: we may be mortal, but we are mighty, every last one of us!"

Martin's fingers suddenly laced themselves between mine and, as we lifted our joined hands into the air, we both shouted, "Long live the people of Tamriel! Long live the Empire!"


	21. Epilogue: Triumphant

"Oh, no you don't!"

I hurried after Baurus as he crawled toward the doorway leading out of Martin and my bedroom. When I scooped him up into my arms, he giggled and squirmed in response. Then he stared up at me with his big gray eyes. They were dragon eyes, I was sure. I'd been sure since the day he was born. He abruptly caught a lock of my hair in one of his little fists and held on. Thank the Divines he wasn't tugging that time. I pressed a kiss against his dark hair and let out a sigh. My son was growing up so quickly.

There was a soft knock against the open door, and I looked up to see Ma step into the room. She was dressed in a midnight-blue gown and her dark was done up. Good. Baurus would have less to latch onto and pull on.

"Are you ready to take him?" I asked her. Pausing, I added, "I should warn you, he's in an adventuring mood."

Ma smiled. "Just like his mother. You were always off seeing what trouble you could get into."

"Not much has changed, then."

When I held the boy out to her he whimpered and reluctantly let go of my hair. Once she took him into her arms, his empty fist rested against her shoulder.

"Mama's going to be busy for a few hours. You be good for your grandmother, _dii mal gein,_ " I said, kissing his cheek.

He made a soft noise and closed his eyes.

In a whisper, Ma told me, "I'll see you after the ceremony."

I nodded and she quickly left. Soon I stood alone in my chambers. Sighing, I absently smoothed my hands over my dress.

It was made of emerald silk trimmed in gold, its sleeves long and graceful, the whole thing almost seeming to float when I moved. The fabric was soft and smooth to the touch as I rubbed my fingers against it. It was strange to see myself in green rather than black or red. It was… different. A hopeful color. Not a bloody or foreboding one.

When I looked over at the mirror, I barely recognized the woman staring back at me. She was calm, regal. An Empress. I laughed a little at the thought. Even with months to prepare myself, it was going to take some getting used to.

The woman in the mirror was smiling. I was smiling. For the first time in years I felt weightless. Free. I wrapped my arms around myself and made a little twirl, laughing as I felt my skirts swirling around my legs.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

I gasped, lost balance, and wound up slamming my hands down onto the desk to keep myself from falling.

"By the _gods_ , Martin, would you please not do that?" I cried.

He laughed quietly as he stepped into our room and walked towards me, and I couldn't help but smile. He was already in the red and purple robes of the Emperor. It gave me an odd feeling, seeing him in them again. The last time…

"You look regal," I told him, fighting back the feeling. Nothing would happen today. _Nothing_. Not with the Blades at our backs and Dovah in the skies.

"As do you." He brushed a stray curl back behind my ear. "You look like an Empress."

"Soon I will be one."

I took a deep breath and straightened the collar of his robes.

"Is something troubling you, love?"

I shook my head.

"Mara." He cupped my face in his hands and I looked up at him. "Everything will be fine, all right? Nothing's going to go wrong."

"I know, I know."

He kissed me softly and I heard him murmur against my lips, "I love you."

"I love you as well, Martin," I whispered back. "Always."

Pulling back with a soft smile, he gestured to the door. "Shall we go to meet our destiny?"

I nodded and took his arm.

The Blades met us outside our chambers, falling into formation around us. Lydia gave me an encouraging smile as she got into position. The only remnant of the gash she'd sustained during the battle was a scar. She'd insisted on keeping it, even with several extremely talented healers at hand, saying something about it making her look dangerous. I barely resisted rolling my eyes at the memory.

The Blades led us out of the palace and through the city to the Temple of the One. Even though the Dragonfires no longer existed, the coronation would still take place there according to tradition. As we passed through the streets, the people of Cyrodiil cheered. I noticed that many even threw flowers. I kept my chin up and my eyes forward. The Blades would protect us if anything went wrong, and I would protect Martin if they couldn't. We wouldn't fail again. Not this time.

I stood at Martin's side during the ceremony. We were just feet from where, not long ago, his statue used to stand. In its absence, most of the temple roof was open to the sky. A crowd was gathered around us, standing silently along the edges of the temple's interior. I caught a brief glimpse of Ma and Da among them. Maybe this wasn't the life they'd wanted for me, maybe it was one they'd tried to avoid, but it was the one I'd decided on a long time ago and that was what mattered in the end.

The coronation seemed to go on forever. It was all I could do to stay still and I barely heard the words spoken during the ceremony. My mind was reeling with a thousand _what ifs._ What if a pocket of Thalmor assassins tried again? Daedric worshippers? All I could think was Dagon's attack on the temple that night. How close we'd come to victory, only to have it snatched from our grasp at the last possible moment.

My gaze was fixed solely on Martin and I scarcely even dared to breathe. He knelt before the Archbishop of the Temple of the One, head bowed. I felt tense as a bowstring. The Archbishop held the Red Dragon Crown aloft as he recited the final oaths.

"Do you, Martin Septim, swear to uphold the laws of the Empire, to follow the teachings of the holy Divines, and to protect the people of Tamriel?"

"I do."

"Then, in the sight of the Divines, I crown thee Martin Septim the First, Emperor of Tamriel," the Archbishop declared as he lowered the crown onto Martin's head.

I let out the breath I'd been holding.

That was it. We'd done it.

" _Long live the Emperor!_ " the crowd cheered.

Martin got to his feet. As he did, he shot me a quick glance. His blue eyes shone. I smiled.

* * *

From the top of the White Gold Tower I could see the entire city isle, Lake Rumare, and beyond. The scorch marks from the explosion still marred the white stone beneath my feet. Thin wispy clouds streaked the brilliantly blue sky overhead. A dragon flew past, over the city. The flash of dark red I saw told me it was Odahviing. Martin stood beside me, gazing out upon Cyrodiil as well. Up as high as we were the wind was much stronger. It blew my hair over my shoulder and tugged at the hem of my dress. I crossed my arms and stared out across the distance.

"Not bad for an ex-thief," I said to myself.

Martin cupped his hand under my chin and turned my face toward him. "For a hero, you mean."

I might have argued with him once, a lifetime ago, but I knew he was right. We'd taken back the Empire and a Septim was once again on the Ruby Throne. Rebuilding would take time, yes, but we'd already done the _impossible._ As I looked into his eyes, blue as the sky above us, the gravity of it all finally settled in. Not too long ago I'd thought I would never see him again. But there we were: alive, _married,_ with a son asleep downstairs. It was far, far more than I ever dreamed of. Tears suddenly welled up in my eyes and I tried unsuccessfully to blink them away.

"Are you all right, love?" Martin asked, concerned.

I looked up at him. "I just… I never thought that we'd make it. Not after everything that happened."

He smiled at me then as he reached out and brushed away the tears on my face. It was _his_ smile, the one I fell in love with so long ago. "Well, we did. And we're together."

"Forever?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I think we can manage that."

I laughed softly. Leaning down, he caught my lips in a kiss that held all the promises in the world. My arms wound tight around him and my hands clutched fistfuls of his robes against his back. I tilted my head slightly to the side, deepening the kiss. With his arms around me, warm and secure, forever didn't seem like such a terrible thing.

Somewhere in the distance a dragon roared.

* * *

 **A/N: Here we are at the very end. Years of work done and it's finally over. I would like to thank everyone who stuck with this story and with Mara for so long. Your support was what kept me going, so, again, thank you all. I have some other plans for future Elder Scrolls-related works, but this is the end of Mara's tale. Until then, thank you and farewell.**


End file.
